Grey Dawn
by Bellatrix'sDaughter
Summary: Following the Tri-Wizard Tournament the secret heir to the Black Family has decided it's time to step out of the shadows. Her goals: to teach Harry who he really is and show him that he has a family that cares about him. As well as restore the Black and Potter families to their rightful places as Vanguards of the Grey. Inspired by "Son of Potter, Daughter of Black" by DaSalvatore
1. Chapter 1: Plans

**Grey Dawn:**

Chapter 1: Plans

.

 _June 25, 1995 – Early Morning Hours_

 _._

The room was dark, the only light coming from a small oil lamp and a large fireplace, which caused the two comfortable looking chairs and small round table to cast long shadows over the many book shelves making the room seem even darker. The fire flickered as it was allowed to burn low, the shadows dancing slightly in the shifting light. "Daisy," a young woman's voice spoke out followed by a pop as the House Elf appeared next to one of the chairs.

"Yes Mistress?" the Elf squeaked, eager to please the young woman.

"Bring a Bottle of Butterbeer and Fire Whiskey," was the reply from the young woman.

"Yes, Mistress," The Elf replied before popping away. It didn't take long for the requested drinks and glass to appear on the small table between the chairs. Not long after the drinks appeared the fire turned green and soon Sirius Black was stepping out of the Fireplace looking troubled and worn out. The Girl worried for a moment if the Man's years at Azkaban were catching up to him again. "Uncle, what happened? Is Harry alright?" her calm voice was betrayed by the concern in her eyes.

"Morgana's tits!" Sirius cried out in surprise, clearly not noticing the girl's presence and causing Morgan to narrow her eyes at the cry of her namesake, before sinking into the empty chair and pouring himself a glass of Fire Whiskey. "Are you trying to give me a bloody heart attack?" he asked as he downed the glass in one gulp and poured another. The girl's eyes soften slightly with a barely noticeable shrug as she watched the Animagus.

"No, now what happened?" she asked once more as she leaned forward in her chair. The fire light showing just how worried and tired her _uncle_ looked. It didn't bode well and made Morgan worry about the safety of his Godson.

"That blasted tournament… it was a trap…" Sirius started, going on to tell Morgan about how Barty Crouch Jr. had been posing as the Former Auror Allister "Mad-Eye" Moody and how he had turned the Tri-Wizard Cup into a Portkey. How Wormtail, the Traitor, had used Harry's blood to bring back Voldemort, and how Dumbledore wanted to bring back the Order of the Phoenix and needed a Headquarters.

Morgan frowned as she listened to the story, "And what of Harry? Surely that man doesn't mean to leave him with those _Muggles_ you told me about?" she asked as she watched the man she considered an Uncle even though he was actually her second cousin.

"He does… but with extra protection," Sirius said, the doubt the man felt at that idea was clear in both his voice and the look on his face.

"Then we can't allow him to stay there, we need to move forward our plans Uncle," Morgan said with confidence and convictions. She would not let her cousin and Head of a Noble and Most Ancient House suffer at the hands of Muggles who abused him, especially after witnessing Voldemort's return and having seen someone the boy might have considered a friend murdered in front of him.

"My thoughts exactly… he needs family, now more than ever and I no longer believe Dumbledore has Harry's best interests at heart," Sirius replied with another sip of his fire whiskey.

"I never thought the man did," Morgan replied as she looked hard at Sirius, and finally reached for her butterbeer and took a sip as she thought over their plans and came up with a few of her own, "As for this Headquarters business… Let Dumbledore use 12 Grimmauld Place," she added calmly.

Sirius was surprised as he looked at the girl for a moment before replying, "Are you sure?" he asked. It wasn't that he doubted her, but he did wonder where she was going with this.

"Of course I am, besides, our family has more than one property," she replied with a smirk that told Sirius there was more to it than that. He didn't have to wait long to find out what that was. "Also, it will allow us to find out what exactly Dumbledore is planning. Or at the very least give us an idea of his plans," she added with a small shrug.

Sirius couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's plan, "That's very Slytherin of you," he said as he watched the girl. His willingness to follow Morgan's plan stemmed from his desire to do better for Harry, and if all went well Morgan would soon be the Head of the Black family.

"Well I am a Black," was her reply as she smiled at the worn-out man, "For now you look like you need some rest uncle, we can worry about the rest once you've gotten some sleep," she added as the man nodded in agreement, too tired to argue.

.

oOOo

.

So, it was that later in the day, once Sirius had some much-needed rest, that there was a gathering that could change the whole landscape of Wizarding Britain at one of the Black family's many properties. The large manor, which over looked a small private lake, was usually a vacation home for the family, but would now serve as a sort of base of operations for their plans. The small group consisting of Sirius, Morgan, Remus Lupin, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, and her Husband Ted, their Daughter Nymphadora Tonks, and to the surprise of Remus, Narcissa Malfoy. They were all sitting at a round table just large enough to fit the group comfortably. While Sirius had been resting Morgan had sent word to all in attendance that they were needed for urgent Family Business. Remus was still confused as to why he was there but would soon have his answer as Morgan sighed and took a small sip of honeyed tea which her House Elf Daisy had provided, then set the cup once more on its saucer.

"I've asked you all here because of what happened last night," Morgan explained as she surveyed the gathered group, everyone pretended not to notice the occasional glances she made towards Dora. "It's also about Harry Potter, up until recently we…"

" _I_ thought he would be safe," Sirius cut off as he gave Morgan a small nod when she gave the man a worried and surprised look before continuing. "I believed Dumbledore when he said Harry would be safe, just like I believed him when he suggested _Wormtail_ as James and Lily's secret-keeper," he spat the traitors name as ghosts of the past filled his eyes.

"And that has since changed?" it was Andromeda who spoke up, bringing the man back to the present and out of his painful memories. The Medi-Witch hated seeing the pain and sorrow in her cousin's eyes when he spoke of that night.

"Yes, after the events of this past year, and last night I no longer believe he has Harry's best interest at heart. Or that he will be safe with his Aunt and Uncle, not with Voldemort back, even with a guard there to _protect_ him," Sirius said calmly. Morgan decided it was time for her to take over the explanations once more as the exhaustion of the man peeked out.

"That is why we have decided to do what should have been done a year ago when I became old enough to take my place as Lady Black," Morgan said calmly, a small nod of approval was barely noticed from Narcissa. "Then, we plan to rescue Harry from his relative's house and bring him here. He is family, and right now he needs one that cares about him more than ever, regardless of what Dumbledore says," she added as she looked around the group.

"He will also need our help as he has not been educated on Wizarding Society nor has he been told who he really is," Sirius cut in and all eyes turned to Narcissa as the elegant woman finally stirred.

"And you want us to help teach him this?" Narcissa asked in a calm voice. At the nod she continued, "Then it shall be, you have waited too long already to bring him here Sirius Orion Black. _Toujours Pur_ , family comes first, and we stand by our family no matter what or who we must stand against to do so," There was a fire in her eyes that reminded Andromeda briefly of their older sister before the woman had been forced to marry Ruldophus Lestrange. Sirius was a bit surprised at the intensity of his Cousin's determination and even shrank a bit at being called out for not bringing Harry to them sooner. However, he knew she was right, and he should expect no less from the proud woman that had continued to see Andromeda even after the middle Black sister had been disowned and helped raise Morgan while the girl's mother falsely sat in Azkaban.

"I'm all for protecting Harry, but what is my part in all of this?" Remus finally felt brave enough to ask what he had been wondering since he had arrived and found the Black Sisters already there. All eyes turned to the man as he looked to Sirius for answers, however, it was not from his fellow Marauder that the answer came.

"Because you are family. Sirius sees you as a brother and so did James. That makes you Harry's Uncle in all but blood," Morgan answered as if it was obvious and to the Werewolf's surprise not only did Sirius agree but it seemed Narcissa and Andromeda did as well. Lupin was to overcome by the statement to say anymore and simply nodded as the emotions swirled in his eyes. Allowing the man to regain his composure Morgan turned her attention to Ted, "Uncle Ted, I'll need to go the Gringotts, so I can take my place as Lady Black. I'd like you to be my Solicitor, as we've planned from the beginning," she said as the man nodded.

"I'll schedule the meeting as soon as possible and collect the necessary documents," He said as Andromeda smiled by his side. While it had been planned for a long time, it still made the middle Black Sister proud that her husband's hard work was paying off. Even if they were family, representing a Noble and Most Ancient House would do well for Ted's business. Finally, it was time for Dora's part in this meeting as Morgan turned to the young woman with her signature spikey bubblegum pink hair.

"With 'Mad-eye' involved I would hazard a guess that some Aurors will be used in Harry's protection detail?" Morgan asked the young woman who gave a nod in reply. "Then you must get yourself into the detail. On your first or second watch, Sirius and I will make the trip to Little Whinging," she said calmly.

"Is that really a good idea? What if Sirius is seen?" Remus interrupted as he looked at the pair. The concern seemed to be shared by Dora and Ted, however Andromeda and Narcissa's reactions remained unreadable, as they had known the plan for some time.

"Harry doesn't know me, so if I show up alone or with someone other than Sirius he might not trust me," Morgan explained. "While I'm sure Harry trusts you as well, Dumbledore won't be watching Sirius as closely, assuming he will stay put at Grimmauld Place because he's a wanted man. That also means Sirius is the least likely to be sent on errands by the man, so least likely to be missed," she explained which had the Werewolf nod in agreement at the assessment. "However, once we have rescued Harry there is another problem."

"Dumbledore," Dora answered as she watched Morgan, guessing where the young woman was going.

"Right, since it will be on your watch that we get Harry, it is likely he will suspect that you had a hand in Harry's disappearance. We'll need to find someone we can trust to keep him from sending Aurors after you," Worry lacing Morgan's words. It was no secret to those gathered, except for maybe Remus, that Morgan had strong feelings for the Metamorph and often worried about her.

"He can bloody well try!" Dora snapped as her hair shifted to red.

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda said sharply, to which Dora narrowed her eyes at the use of her full name, but at Andromeda's return glare she sighed and gave a muttered _Sorry Mother_ as her hair changed to black before returned to its usual pink shade _._ Before the Medi-Witch continued. "Morgan is right, we will need someone in the DMLE we can trust."

"Madam Bones would be my first choice, she is the Head of the Department and not a member of the Order and would never work for Voldemort. I'm sure we can convince her to help us," Morgan said as everyone nodded in agreement. "Then we have our plan," she added with a smile, and with that the meeting was drawn to a close, no one needed reminding that nothing they had talked about left the room.

As everyone stood to leave Morgan spoke up once more, "Aunt Andi, Aunt Cissy, I could use your help with something…." She said as she looked at the two women as she stood. The pair shared a brief look before nodding and following their niece and soon to be Head of House as she left the study.

.

oOOo

.

 _June 28, 1995 – Black Vacation Home_

 _._

It had taken a few days to prepare for their meeting with the Goblins of Gringotts. As it turned out Dumbledore already planned to use 12 Grimmauld Place as the base for his Order. He contacted Sirius with his plans before the Animagus even had a chance to offer the Black Mansion to the Headmaster. However much to Dumbledore's annoyance he couldn't get control of the house's wards, though what they hadn't counted on was for him to put the house under a Fidelius Charm. That was a minor inconvenience as far as Morgan was concerned, they would worry about that when it was time. They had also managed to get Madam Bones on board with the plan, on the condition that she could meet with Harry sometime after they had rescued him. Dora was also added to Harry's protection detail, as a double agent for the Head of the DMLE.

So, it was that Morgan entered the Study to find Ted and Narcissa waiting for her, Sirius was at 12 Grimmauld Place while Andromeda had already left for work. The youngest of the Black sisters stepped in front of her soon to be Head of House to inspect the girl's clothes for any imperfections. It was no secret that Narcissa had always wanted a daughter and she often treated Morgan as such. Satisfied there was nothing wrong with the clothes she and Andi had helped Morgan pick out on Sunday she smiled. It was like something Bellatrix might wear, with tight black pants, heeled boots that the pants were tucked into that stopped just below Morgan's knees while the top was also black and had a corset built into it, all topped with Acromantula silk robes. Then she looked the young woman in the eyes, "Don't forget to check the Marriage contract. I just know something must be off with your mother's. She would never have gone along with those Lestranges or Voldemort. She changed too much after the contract was forced on her," Narcissa said with conviction and Morgan nodded and smiled to her Aunt.

"I know Aunt Cissy, and don't worry I'll check yours too. You're too good for that cheating scum," Morgan said as she hugged her aunt who smiled and hugged the girl back. She wasn't as worried about her own, but she was grateful to Morgan none the less. The stain of having to pretend to be Draco's mother would soon be a thing of the past. Slowly the two pulled apart and gave each other one more smile before Morgan turned to her uncle, "I'm ready Uncle Ted," she said with a smile.

With that, the man nodded as Morgan approached the fire place and with one last look towards her Aunt she took the powder and threw it on the fire causing the flames to turn green and stepped into then stating _Diagon Alley_ before the world spun. With the practice of many years she stepped out on the other side and stepped aside to wait for her uncle as she cleaned the soot off herself. She was nervous but also excited and smiled as Ted stepped out of the fire place a few seconds after her. Making sure they were both clean of soot they then walked side by side to Gringotts.

.

oOOo

.

The walk hadn't taken long, and the pair soon found themselves in a small conference room sitting across the table from the Black Family Account Manager and two armed guards who stood at the back of the room, and another goblin who had been introduced as Raglok. A small bowl had also been brought into the room and sat on its own stand to the left of the desk. "So, you are here about your inheritance," Roglok stated. It was not a question and the Goblin soon continued. "And it is your wish to become Head of House Black in the absence of any other eligible Heir?"

"Yes, it is," She said, as the Goblin looked over the pair with an impassive look.

"Very well, let us begin," Roglok said as he motioned to the goblin beside him.

"I am Gragnok, the Black Family Account Manager," He said as he motioned towards the bowl and its stand. "You must bleed into the bowl and prove you are indeed Morgan Black. Be warned human if you are not who you claim to be and knowingly take the test of Lordship anyway, then the consequences will be severe," he added as Morgan nodded and stood. Taking a deep calming breath as she moved to stand in front of the bowl and Looked in it. In the bowl laid an ornate dagger with a Black hilt adorned with a raven and a black jewel at the base. Picking up the dagger she slid the blade across her palm, hissing at the pain of the cut, then held her hand over the bowl and allowed the blood to flow into it.

"I Morgana Amelia Black, Daughter of Bellatrix Black and Bridgette Hawke, do hereby take my rightful place as Head of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and swear to stand for the House and all of its responsibilities. So I say, so I swear, so mote it be," she said as the bowl began to glow as it absorbed Morgan's blood. After a few moments, the bowl seemed to be satisfied as it glowed even brighter for a second and Morgan's hand healed itself without leaving a scar. Once the light faded a silver ring with stylized raven around a black gem that had the family crest engraved in it lay in the bowl. Morgan picked up the ring and placed it on the ring finger of her right hand and allowed it to resize to fit her before she smiled and returned to her seat.

"A word of caution Lady Black," Gragnok said, "Should anyone not of House Black attempt to wear the ring, they will experience extreme discomfort. Also, if their intent is found to be nefarious, the consequences will be far worse," the goblin explained, of course it was merely protocol.

"Do you have any more business Solicitor Tonks?" it was Roglok who spoke once more looked at the pair.

"Yes, two things actually," Morgan answered, "Firstly I want Andromeda Tonks nee Black reinstated into House Black, and to receive all the benefits of a loyal and worthy Daughter of Black," It had been part of the plan, however it seemed Ted had been left out of that part of it as the surprise was evident on his face. However, he soon smiled at his niece as attention turned back to the Goblins.

"Very well, it shall be done, and the second item?" Roglok asked as he looked at the new Lady Black.

"I would like to see the Marriage Contracts for Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange and Rudolphus Lestrange," she requested in a calm tone to hide her nerves, this was the moment of truth, they were about to find out if all their suspicions were correct.

Roglok nodded and motioned to Gragnok who produced the requested documents and passed them to Ted who examined the documents himself before sliding them to Morgan. The Goblins knew what the pair were looking for, and already knew the answer to their question. As Morgan took the contacts, she began reading over Narcissa's first, this was merely to delay looking at her mother's right away. She didn't want to be disappointed too quickly if they were wrong. The Goblins noticed this and allowed the new Lady Black all the time she needed. It was a foregone conclusion that Narcissa's marriage would be annulled as Lucius had broken the contract by having an affair. While it wasn't really a surprise for a wizard to have such affairs it was frowned upon, and especially bad if the affair resulted in a child being born.

Finally, Morgan set her aunt's marriage contract aside and picked up that of her mothers. Her eyes went wide as she noticed exactly what Narcissa had told her to look for, "So it's true… mum is under a slave contract…. How was this allowed?" she said as a fire lit in her blue eyes as she looked up at the Goblins.

"To our shame and regret we did not notice until it was already too late to stop it," Roglok said, anger clear in his voice. "It is a stain on our honor that we wish to amend. Alas, nothing could be done until a new head took their place as Lord or Lady Black. However, it will take some time to unravel the contract. But it will be easier since the last _True_ head of House Black, at the time, was not the signee," the Goblin explained as Morgan nodded and took a calming breath. It seemed that Cygnus Black had been planning to overthrow Arcturus Black as Head of House Black and never got the man to approve the contracts, however as Cygnus was their father the contracts were still magically binding.

"Thank you. I must ask if I can take this with me for a meeting I have with the Head of the DMLE so I can start the process of freeing my mother, I will pay whatever cost is needed and return it after the meeting so you can begin the process of breaking the contract," she said as she looked at the Manager.

"You may, but there will be no need for any compensation for this, removing the stain on our honor is enough," Roglok replied much to the shock and surprise of both Morgan and Ted.

"Thank you Roglok," Morgan said as her eyes showed her emotions before she managed to hide them once more behind her mask. "Next, I would like to annul Narcissa Malfoy's marriage due to breach of contract and infidelity resulting in the illegitimate son of Lucius Malfoy," She added. It was no surprise the Goblins knew about that and had been prepared for this from the moment Narcissa had been forced to claim Draco was hers.

"It shall be done," Roglok said with a firm nod. With that their business was all but concluded, with little more left but minor paper work. It all went smoothly and soon Morgan and Ted were on their way back to the Black Vacation Home. The fact that Morgan had paid double the Goblin's price for annulling the marriage was not mentioned, everyone understood the new Lady Black's gratitude. The only reaction had been a brief and barely noticed arch of the Manager's eyebrow before it was gone, and he had nodded. Now the family could focus on the next part of their plan.

.

oOOo

.

The rest of the evening went smoothly upon the pairs return to the Black Vacation Home, with Sirius and Remus in and out as they had to keep up appearances at Grimmauld Place. Morgan had been slightly annoyed to hear that the Weasley's had moved in and were trying to treat the house like it was their own. Thankfully Kreacher was keeping them out of areas Morgan didn't want them to be, like her mother's room and her own. However, even with their restricted access to some of the rooms, which Sirius simply told them were locked with Family Magic, they were trying to "clean up" and remove darker items which they had to be warned multiple times to leave alone. Then there was that Mundungus Fletcher always trying to steal things, Kreacher having stopped him several times already.

Morgan had pushed the thoughts aside and after a small dinner made her way to her room to get some sleep. The events of the day had drained the new Lady Black and she was grateful when her head hit the pillow and she soon fell asleep. However, she was not to get a peaceful night's sleep as she had hoped, as soon a strange and very vivid dream had started.

 _First, she was somewhere in London running down the streets and into an alley all the while cold surrounded her. It was then that she realized she wasn't alone, Harry was with her and they were being chased by two large Dementors, as two more blocked the other end of the alley. Then the scene changed and she was in a dimly lit, circular room with three chairs, Harry was there also. The light of a blue flame caught Morgan's attention as it moved towards them. Almost as quickly as it had appeared it hit Harry who's face showed pain while his eyes held one question,_ why? _Then he fell._

Morgan shot up in her bed with a gasp, she was drench in sweat as if she had just finished a training session. Her head hurt slightly but otherwise, she couldn't figure out why she had awoken so suddenly with such fear that made her heart pound in her chest, the dream forgotten as if it had never happened. She ran her fingers through her wet hair and cast a Tempus which showed it was only two in the morning. With a sigh, she got up to take a shower as she knew there was no way she was going to get back to sleep with her clothes, hair, and bed soaked through. As she showered Daisy replaced the bedding with clean sheets for her Mistress. After the refreshing shower and change of clothes she climbed back into bed and fell back to sleep for the rest of the night.

.

oOOo

.

 _July 8, 1995 – Little Whinging, Surrey, England_

 _._

In the days following Morgan becoming Lady Black the news of Lucius and Narcissa's annulment had been all over the Daily Prophet, that the head of a Noble House had an affair that resulted in an illegitimate child was a stain on the family that would damage Lucius' reputation for a long time. Most Families did not want to deal with a house that had such a black mark against them, even Cornelius Fudge was keeping his distance from the man who had helped buy his seat as Minister of Magic.

Finally, Dora's first watch on Harry had come and it was time to rescue him from the Dursley's. The fact that it was also Morgan's birthday didn't bother her too much. This was more important than her 16th Birthday, as it was a family matter. Besides they had spent most of the day celebrating and there would still be some celebrations when they returned with Harry. The crack of an apparition, which would likely be ignored as a car backfire broke the silence of the calm summer night. Two figures appeared on the street a few blocks away from their destination. The pair walked in silence until they reached 4 Privet Drive and walked up to the door. Nymphadora Tonks was watching from her post under an invisibility cloak, across the street as the shorter of the pair knocked on the door.

The pair were dressed in black cloaks that could easily hide their appearances, since they didn't want Sirius to be recognized. The one who knocked pulled the hood off to reveal her long black hair. A small smirk came to her lips as they could already hear the man inside complaining about someone knocking on the door "at this hour." Before pulling the door open to reveal the Walrus of a Man that was Vernon Dudley. "Who are you? What do you want?" the man snapped at the pair.

Morgan hid her annoyance behind her mask, "We are here to pick up Harry Potter," she said calmly. At her words, Vernon's eye went wide, and his face turned red as he looked at the girl.

"Y-your one of those Freaks! Well, I won't have you in my house! There is no Potter here!" Vernon snapped as his face moved from red to purple in color.

"I think we both know Harry is here, besides if he's not then my companion would be most upset," Morgan's voice remained calm only showing a hint of anger at being called a freak. "Vernon Dudley, meet Sirius Black, Harry's _Murderous_ Godfather, here to collect his Godson," the Walrus of a man blanched at that and sputtered as he slowly stepped aside. Petunia finally growing curious enough to find out who was calling so late stepped into the hall.

"What's going on Vernon?" the horse faced woman asked. Vernon just shook his head and moved between his wife and the pair as they entered the house.

"N-no one dear just go back in the lounge," Vernon managed to say as Sirius and Morgan looked around.

"I'll fetch Harry, you keep them company," Morgan said as Sirius took off his hood finally.

"Gladly, I think we need to have a chat about the Health of my Godson," Sirius said with his best Marauder smile, which he usually had just before he pulled a prank.

"Don't hurt them too much," Morgan said with a small giggle. Of course, she was only teasing, she knew he wouldn't do anything as she made her way up the stairs. It wasn't hard to find Harry's door as it was the one with several locks on it.

Inside Harry was reading a very sparse letter from Hermione, he had heard the door but figured it didn't concern him, so he remained in his room not in the mood to deal with the Dursleys tonight. That was until he heard a knock on his bedroom door. In confusion, he put the letter down and opened the door to find a young woman standing there. "Harry Potter, I'm so glad to finally meet you. We don't have much time," Morgan said with a smile.

"Wait, who are you?" Harry asked in confusion, " _We_ Don't have much time for what?" he added as he looked past the girl to see if there was anyone else in the hall way.

"We'll have time for full introductions later but for now, there is someone waiting down stairs who would very much like to see you. Don't worry about your stuff I'll take care of packing," Morgan replied as she stepped into the room and swished her wand and Harry's things began to pack themselves in his trunk, Morgan nearly jumped as a loose floorboard sprang up and Harry's more treasured possessions began to pack themselves. Harry had to stop himself from laughing at the girl's reaction as he smiled sheepishly. "Go on, I'll be down shortly," She added as she noticed he hadn't moved. After another moment of hesitation, Harry slowly made his way out of the room and down the stairs not sure what to expect. However, his eyes lit up as he saw Sirius and Morgan could hear the two greeting each other loudly, which brought a smile to her face. As Harry's things packed themselves Morgan opened the window and turned to the Snowy Owl that had been watching her from the perch on the worn-out desk.

"You're Hedwig, right? This is Artemis," She said as a Barn Owl landed on the window seal, "She can lead you where we're going if you follow her. Don't worry we're here to help Harry and get him away from these nasty Muggles," The Proud Owl seemed to stare at Morgan for a long moment and she couldn't help but feel the owl was weighing her very soul before it gave what looked like a nod and followed Artemis out of the window, Morgan waved after the two owls before closing the window and turned back to the now packed trunk. She then shrunk it down to a more manageable size and carried it down stairs to meet Sirius and Harry "Alright boys, it's time to go. Don't worry Hedwig is with my owl and on their way to meet us," She said as she handed Harry his shrunken trunk.

With that, the three left the house without another word to the Dursleys as Harry and Sirius chatted. Dora joined the group as they walked down the street and turned down an alley. "Alright Harry we're going to Apparate, well you and me will be side-alongs. A word of warning, the first time can be… unpleasant," Morgan said calmly.

"What do I do?" Harry asked as he looked at Morgan, still wondering who she and the woman who had joined them was. But if Sirius trusted them than he would too.

"Just hold my arm and I'll take care of the rest Pup," Sirius said with a smile as Harry nodded and did so as he watched Morgan take the pink-haired woman's arm a well. Then with two pops the four disappeared from Little Whinging

.

oOOo


	2. Chapter 2: Training Begins

**A/N:** Hello everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed Chapter 1 of Grey Dawn! I hope you'll continue to support and read this story. For now I will do my best to answer any reviews with questions etc. in Private messages. I would like to thank LordDarkFluff, MyNameIsVish, mwinter1, animexchick, Park850G, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, emiya-excalibur, JD4320, lockblock, and arata7kasuga for their reviews, so again Thank You!

Without farther adieu here is Chapter 2:

* * *

Chapter 2: Training Begins

 _July 8, 1995 – Black Family Vacation Home_

 _._

The four appeared just outside the ward line of the large manor, and Morgan smiled as she glanced to her left to see Harry's reaction, he recovered quicker than she had expected from the Apparition and was looking at the large Manor. So far all he had seen of Wizarding home was the Burrow, but now he was seeing for the first time that not all Wizarding homes were so eccentric. In fact, this Mansion looked as if it might belong to some important Muggle Lord or Celebrity. Morgan spread out her arms as she spoke, "Welcome to Lake Morgana Manor, Vacation Home of the Black Family," She said proudly as she turned to the Boy-Who-Lived. "All your questions will be answered once we're inside, besides you must be hungry," She added. Before Harry had a chance to answer his stomach growled and answered for him, causes him to blush and look at the ground as Morgan giggled a little. "Well come on then no uses standing around here," She added as she turned and started walking towards the large Mansion, Dora following close behind her.

"Come one pup, you can trust her," Sirius said as he put an arm around Harry's shoulder as the boy nodded and the pair followed the two women.

"What's all this about Sirius?" Harry asked as they walked, and he noticed Sirius frown at the question.

"It's about family, and something I should have done last year," Sirius replied as they entered the House. Harry wasn't surprised by the grand entrance, it was pretty much what he had expected such a mansion to have. Two arched stair ways on either side of the room lead from the ground floor to a large landing on the first floor that over looked the ground floor and entrance. Straight back there were large glass doors that lead to the back of the house, while there were 4 doors leading off the entrance hall, two on each side. Directly to their left was the door Morgan was walking towards. "Dining room is through here, Sirius can show you the rest of the house once we've all eaten," Morgan said with a smile as she opened the double doors.

It was a large dining room with a long rectangular table already set for dinner. Morgan made her way to the head of the table and sat down. Dora took the seat to her right, while Sirius took a seat to the left, leaving an empty seat between himself and Morgan, while indicating that Harry sit to his left, which he did. "The Black family used to be much larger than it is these days," She said as she noticed Harry looking at the size of the table, he also wondered why the seat to Morgan's left remained empty but didn't ask, yet. "Now I'm sure you have questions, but first introductions. I am Morgan Black, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. The lovely young woman with pink hair to my right is Nym…" she was cut off by what sounded like a growl from Dora as she glared at Morgan who simply smiled back. "Nymphadora Tonks," She finished quickly before Dora could say anything as the Metamorph's hair shifted to red.

"Just call me Tonks, or Dora," She said perhaps a bit forcefully as she glared daggers at her Head of House. Morgan just smiled sweetly as she turned back to Harry.

"And of course, you know Uncle Sirius already," She said as she motioned towards the man.

"Uncle?" Harry questioned as he looked at the two.

"Well, Sirius is actually my Mother's cousin, so that makes him my second cousin, but I've always called him Uncle," Morgan said with a small shrug.

"Then who's your mother?" Harry asked as he watched Morgan calmly.

"Bellatrix Black," Morgan replied, by Harry's reaction she could tell he had heard of the woman in question. "Now I don't know what you've heard about her, but she is not the monster she is made out to be. For a long time now, she has been under the control of a Slave Contract," She frowned as Harry scoffed.

"It's true pup, I've seen the contract myself," Sirius said as he watched Harry. Morgan was grateful to the man for stepping in, as Harry would trust him more than he did her right now. "Bella was a lot like me growing up, but not quite as rebellious," he added with a small chuckle.

"That's not the way Mum tells it," Dora interrupted with a small giggle of her own. Harry turned his attention to the once more pink-haired Witch. He caught a look in Morgan's eyes as he turned, a look he often got in his own. The look said she didn't know her mother beyond stories told by others and he felt bad for the girl who moments before seemed so powerful. The look didn't last long as she caught him staring and soon she regained control of her emotions and was once more the confident and powerful young woman she had been before. Harry realized he had caught a rare glimpse of the real Morgan beneath her mask.

"You'll soon learn she isn't the only Black Sister that is misunderstood because of her name or actions she was forced to do," Morgan pressed on. "My Aunt Narcissa…"

"Malfoy?" Harry interrupted as he remembered the woman from the Quidditch World Cup.

"Yes, well up until recently anyway," Morgan said with a nod. After hearing about Bellatrix, Harry was willing to listen to Morgan. "She too was forced into a marriage, only this time it wasn't a Slave Contract like my mother. Not only was she forced into the marriage, but Lucy couldn't keep it in his pants and when his Mistress ended up pregnant my Aunt was forced to pretend Draco was her son. But not anymore," She continued with a small smile. "My aunt is a kind woman who cares about family more than anything, a family that you are a part of Harry. If you accept our offer, which Sirius will explain, and are willing to give my Aunt Cissy a chance she will help tutor you like she has done for me," Morgan finished, and Harry nodded slowly.

"Alright, but you still haven't told me what's going on," Harry said as he looked at the others. It was now Sirius' turn to speak as the man sighed. However, before he began Morgan had one more thing that needed to be done, now that Harry was willing to accept her Aunt, as the House Elf Daisy popped into the room to fill everyone's cups.

"Daisy, please inform Aunt Cissy that dinner is nearly ready," Morgan ordered, and the elf nodded with a _Yes Mistress._ Before popping away. "You may begin now Sirius," She added as she looked at the man she considered her uncle. Sirius nodded and sighed as he looked at Harry, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Harry, you haven't been told everything you should have. There are so many things about the Wizarding World that Dumbledore hasn't told you. Like who you are and what your family is. When I realized just how little you really knew about yourself I should have done something to fix that…" Sirius said as he watched his Godson, almost asking for forgiveness for failing him so.

"You were on the run Sirius. You're still on the run…" Harry started only to have Sirius hold up his hand to stop his Godson.

"That doesn't matter, I should have done what was right by you. I left you alone with the Dursleys and did as Dumbledore said and ran. When I should have stayed close by and watched over you like I promised James and Lily I would if anything happened to them," As Sirius spoke he lowered his gaze to the floor. "So, if you'll let me… _us_ help you now, not only will you learn everything you should have been told a long time ago but…."

"You'll finally have a family that cares about you," everyone looked up as Narcissa entered the room and finished the sentence. The room remained silent as the woman made her way to the empty seat between Morgan and Sirius and took it. The first thing Harry noticed was that the woman was missing the blonde streak he remembered seeing at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Umm Mrs. Malfoy…." Harry started only for Narcissa to hold her hand up to silence him as her blue eyes landed on him once more.

"My name is no longer Malfoy, Mr. Potter. You may call me Cissy or Aunt Cissy. We are family after all," she said in a calm, kind voice.

"Oh… um… A-aunt…. Cissy, then you can call me Harry…" Harry replied, not sure if he could get used to calling the formidable woman by her nickname. "I was only wondering about your hair…"

"The blonde streak? It was a Malfoy trait. As I am no longer a Malfoy, I no longer bare the trait," Narcissa replied with a smile.

"So, what do you say Pup? Do you want to know about your family and who you really are?" Sirius asked, hope laced in his voice.

"Before you make your decision Harry, know there is no going back. There are people, Dumbledore included, if our suspicions are right, who have been keeping this information hidden from you and might not like you learning these things," Morgan interjected calmly. "Dumbledore also doesn't know you're here and will likely be looking for you once Dora's relief arrives in Little Whinging," she added as she watched Harry, he looked to be in deep thought. Finally, he gave a nod and smiled at his Godfather.

"Yes, I'm in I want to know everything," he finally answered, and the joy on Sirius' face made everyone smile as they watched the pair. It was good to see Sirius so happy, after the way he had been beating himself up the past few days for not going to Harry sooner. However, Harry quickly forgave the man that he considered, at least up until now his only connection to family.

"Well it seems I missed all the fun," A man's voice came from the entrance of the dining hall.

"It would seem we have as well," This time it was a woman's voice that spoke as the group looked up from the current show to the entrance. Standing just inside the door were Remus, Andromeda and Ted all watching with amusement in their eyes.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry exclaimed as he saw the man who had taught him the Patronus Charm.

"I'm not your Teacher anymore Harry, please call me Remus, or if you'd like Moony," Remus said with a small smile. The shock from Morgan calling him family had finally worn off and he was glad he would be able to help Harry and make up for the way he had acted about the Marauder's map.

"Alright then, Moony is it. It might take some getting used to before I stop calling you Professor though," Harry admitted with a smile. "It's good to see you again," he added still smiling.

"And you Harry," Remus replied with a small nod of his head. Harry's attention soon shifted to the other two that had arrived, and Morgan spoke up quickly.

"Harry, meet my Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted, Nymphadora's parents," Morgan said with a smile as she heard Dora growling at her from the seat to her right.

"I'll get you back for calling me that…" Dora hissed as she leaned closer so only Morgan, and Narcissa could hear. Of course, as they made their way to their seats Andromeda could guess what her daughter was saying to Morgan.

"Now behave yourself Nymphadora," Andi said as she shared a small smirk with Morgan before turning to Harry. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Harry, I insist that you call me Andi, it's what your father used to call me. You can add Aunt if you think it's too informal," She with a warm smile. Harry couldn't help but smile back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well ma'am," Harry replied as Andi took her seat next to Dora, while Remus sat next to Harry.

"Well met Harry," Ted said as he moved beside his wife, but before sitting down he reached across the table to shake Harry's hand.

"Thanks, you too sir," Harry said as he rose to shake the offered hand before both sat down.

"Now that introductions are complete there are a few more things that we should discuss, but we can do that as we eat, Daisy," Morgan said calmly, and soon the table was full of food. Everyone fixed their plates before Morgan went on, "Now Harry, before we start anything, we've heard from Sirius that your life with the Dursleys was pretty bad. You don't have to tell us about it unless you want to. But Aunt Andi is the Chief Medi-Witch at St. Mungo's. We'd like it if you'd let her look you over, so we can help you get to where you should be health wise," she explained as she watched Harry's reaction.

"A-alright, if you think it will help," Harry replied after a bit of hesitation. In the end, it was the pleading look in Sirius' eyes that had made Harry agree, however no one would mention that fact.

"Good, tomorrow Sirius is going to start teaching you everything that has been withheld from you by Dumbledore and most of the Wizarding community. We'll also start training you in combat as well as a bit of tutoring in your classes," Morgan explained as they ate, "Also Madam Bones, that's the Head of the DMLE, wants to meet with you when you feel up to it," She added calmly. Harry nodded at the information and thought for a moment.

"Probably best to get that out of the way sooner rather than later," Harry replied. Everyone else seemed to agree with the statement. Morgan simply because the sooner she showed Madam Bones the slave contract the sooner she could get her mum freed.

After that the conversation fell into less formal topics, Remus giving an update on what was going on at the Order's Headquarters. They still had a while before Dumbledore would learn that Harry was no longer at the Dursley's house. As everyone finished their dinner Sirius was in the middle of a story about one of the Marauder's many pranks, with Remus filling in the gaps when Daisy suddenly appeared in the dining hall and a cake appeared on the table. "Daisy bes hoping Mistresses family not bes forgetting Mistress' 16th birthdays, Daisy made mistresses favorite cake!" the house elf said proudly as Morgan blushed at the sudden interruption as everyone turned their attention to the Lady Black.

"T-thank you Daisy," Morgan said with a smile as the House elf bowed even as she bounced excitedly. Harry couldn't help but think of Dobby as he watched the Elf.

"Mistress is most welcomes," Daisy said before popping away leaving the now silent group, until they all began to laugh at Morgan's look of embarrassment. They had celebrated earlier that morning, but she clearly hadn't expected Daisy to ambush her with a cake like this.

"Well let's not laugh ourselves to death and let the cake go to waste," Morgan said over the laughter as it slowly died down. While she was happy to have most of her family here there were still two people whom she wanted more than ever to be there, however one would never be able to attend, and the other was still locked in Azkaban, _but not for long…_ she mentally reminded herself as she returned her thoughts to the present. Only Narcissa and Dora noticed the brief change in Morgan's mood and shared a small look between each other before Morgan regained her composure. The rest of the night would be filled with laughter and joy and wishes of Happy Birthday to Lady Black.

.

oOOo

.

 _July 9, 1995_

 _._

That night Morgan had another rough night of sleep filled with nightmares of Dementors and invisible Attackers. However, come morning she was once more unable to remember them or why she awoke drenched in sweat. Morgan briefly thought over the previous night, after everyone had enjoyed the cake they began to leave the dining hall, Morgan had left with Narcissa to plan lessons for Harry before they both retired for the night. Dora had left the table with her parents, she would need to hide out for a while as Dumbledore would soon be looking for her and Harry. Ted had sent a message to Madam Bones that they were ready for their planned meeting which would take place at Lake Morgana Manor, as Harry couldn't just walk into the Ministry with Dumbledore looking for him. Remus, Sirius, and Harry had stayed up the longest, talking about the past and discussing what Harry would need to learn.

Morgan sighed, returning her thoughts to the present as she ran a hand through her hair, pulling a few strands out of her face and cast a Tempus charm. The red letters and number revealed it to be 0530 in the morning and she sighed once more. There would be no use in going back to bed as she would just need to be up in another 30 minutes for her own tutoring and training. Grumbling about being woken up by "bad feelings" for nothing she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. She would have Daisy change her soaked sheets again later. After her shower, she dressed in her training robes which she currently used for her combat and duel training. However, calling it duel training would be inaccurate as her aunts had expressed the need to know how to fight, not duel. On the other hand, Morgan believed it was good to have a base in one, before working on the other and Narcissa had agreed with that assessment. This meant that she never knew what to expect, sometimes it would be a clean duel, other times an outright fight.

Once dressed Morgan made her way down to one of the sun rooms to have breakfast and watch the sun rise. As she entered the room she noticed that Narcissa was already there sipping a cup of tea while reading a book and picking at her breakfast. "Aunt Cissy, what a pleasant surprise," Morgan said with a smile as she took a seat at the small table her aunt was already seated at.

"The only surprise is that _you_ are already up my dear niece," Narcissa said without looking up for her book.

"I didn't sleep very well," Morgan admitted with a small sigh as a small breakfast appeared on the table for her. She would have to thank Daisy once more for her attentiveness.

"Elucidate," Narcissa said as she poured a cup of tea for Morgan who sighed but looked at her Aunt.

"I'm not really sure Aunt Cissy… I woke up… terrified this morning but I can't explain why. I was sweating… as if I had just finished a work out… it's happened twice now, once this morning and once in the middle of the night after Gringotts," Morgan explained as she looked at her aunt. Narcissa watched her niece as she shivered and a flash of fear appeared in the girl's eyes, as if her body was remembering the nights mentioned but her mind couldn't, before it disappeared again.

"From now on I want to tell me every time this happens. I don't want to hear about it after the second time again. We'll figure out the cause together," Narcissa said as she took her niece's hand and squeezed it gently. She knew that someone didn't just wake up with the kind of fear described or that she had seen in Morgan's eyes. Morgan smiled and nodded as she returned the squeeze.

"Yes, Aunt Cissy," She replied as she relaxed into her seat and put a little honey and sugar in her tea. Before any more could be said a very tired looking Sirius entered the room followed by Harry who didn't look much better.

"Andromeda said we'd find you here…." Sirius said with a yawn as he dropped himself into a chair facing away from the rising sun. Harry sat in another open chair, as breakfasts for them appeared on the table closest to the pair.

"Perhaps if you hadn't kept Harry up until the odd hours of the morning you two wouldn't be so tired for Harry's first lessons," Narcissa said as she narrowed her eyes slightly at her cousin.

"Aww but Cissy…" Sirius started only for Narcissa to cut him off.

"Don't 'But Cissy' me, you know very well how important Harry's lessons are, you can't just keep him up all night!" Narcissa replied as Morgan chuckled at the pair before a brief glare from the youngest Black sister was sent her way and Morgan muttered a _Sorry_ before turning to Harry.

"Don't worry they're like this all the time," Morgan said in a low voice to the boy who gave a sleepy laugh. Of course, that wasn't entirely true as most times it was only in jest, or after Sirius had attempted to pull one of his pranks on Narcissa. It wasn't much longer before Andromeda entered the room, she was in the process of getting ready for work and wanted to take care of a few things before leaving.

"Ah good you're all here," Andromeda said as Sirius and Narcissa looked up at the Middle Black sister, their argument forgotten. "Harry, before I leave I want to check on your Health, so I can get you the correct potions to help improve your health as needed. Don't look so worried, Sirius had to take potions like the one you might have to take because of his years in Azkaban," The woman explained, as Harry glanced at Sirius who nodded with a small smile, causing Harry to sigh in defeat and nod.

"Okay Aunt Andi…" Harry replied, it still felt weird to for him to call the two Black sisters "aunt" but he was beginning to like it, deep down.

"Good, now we can do this here or we can go into the next room if you'd prefer privacy. All I really need to do is scan you with my wand and it'll tell me everything that might be wrong with your health," Andi explained.

"Here is fine," Harry replied as he stood where Andi had indicated as Sirius watched and tried to remain calm from his seat, while Narcissa sipped her tea and watched silently from her own. Morgan, on the other hand, turned her attention to her breakfast to allow Harry some sense of privacy, she could guess how he felt, she had gone through many scans from Aunt Andi after some of her more intense training sessions or when she was hurt as a child. However, she had no idea how bad things really had been for Harry, only a brief over view of what Sirius had shared.

Andi nodded as she conjured a parchment and began her scan, all information appeared on the parchment. Her expression, which had started off as calm, become graver and graver with every new bit of information. Several healed injuries clearly from abuse, as well as the signs of being malnourished, also his many injuries sustained at Hogwarts like the regrown bones in his arm and the Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in his blood from the Chamber of Secrets. By the time Andi was done she was frowning, "Sirius, you didn't tell me it was this bad," She said as she looked over the parchment which had Narcissa almost glide across the room to read what her sister had discovered, she too was frowning by the end. Morgan turned her attention to Harry who was looking nervous and worried.

"I only knew about what I've told you…." Sirius answered as he didn't have the nerve to look at the parchment, not after the way Andi had reacted. Andromeda noticed Harry's discomfort and quickly knelt in front of the boy.

"Listen to me Harry, you've done nothing wrong and have nothing to worry about, we're going to help you recover from all of this," She said as she motioned towards the hovering parchment. "By the time you finish the potion regimen I'm going to start you on, these things will barely be noticeable without a detailed scan like the one I did. In a year's time if you stick to our plan they will be but echoes of the past that you'll never have to think about again," She explained as she pulled Harry into a hug. He hesitated for a few moments before slowly returning the hug.

Narcissa was not as composed as her older sister, she was thinking of ways to hurt those poor excuses for Muggles. However, her mood lightened as she looked towards Harry, "We'll make sure those Muggles pay, and can never hurt _anyone_ ever again," she said calmly as Harry nodded slightly when Andi stood and released him. After a few moments explaining what Harry would need she tapped the parchment with her wand causing it to roll up before shrinking and pocketing the document. With a last goodbye to those in the sun room, she left for work, determined to get Harry's potions as soon as she could. It took a while for everyone to recover from the revelations Andi's scan had shown. It was Sirius who spoke first once Harry looked more relaxed and calm.

"So, I guess we should go to one of the studies and start teaching you about the Potter family," Sirius said with a smile, clearly looking forward to talking about the Potters. As he stood Narcissa looked up at the man.

"Aren't you forgetting one important thing?" she asked, when Sirius looked confused she sighed. "As Head of a Noble and Most Ancient House Harry needs a House Elf," She added calmly. Harry looked confused as he turned to look at his Godfather, he didn't really think he needed a House Elf.

"Now Harry don't give me that look, a House Elf can be a great help. He can run errands for you when you can't, among other benefits," Sirius explained calmly. "And I know just the Elf who'll be willing to be yours…. Dobby," The man added with a smile at Harry's reaction

"Dobby?" Harry repeated in surprise. Everyone's attention shifted as there was a small pop and Dobby appeared, wearing socks with the ends cut off to make ear warmers, his attention only on Harry.

"Great Mr. Harry Potter sirs calls Dobby?" the elf said excitedly as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Well… apparently I need a House Elf… and if it's okay with you I'd be…" Harry started, but whatever he was going to say was cut off by the small bullet that was Dobby tackling the boy in a hug which caused the chair he was in to topple sending them both to the floor. It took a while but once everyone else had recovered from their laughing fits and Harry, who was blushing, and Dobby got up, the elf fixing the chair for his "Great Harry Potter sirs." Once everyone was seated again, Harry accepted Dobby as his Elf on the condition that Dobby never abused himself again.

With that concluded Sirius and Harry left to go begin Harry's tutoring, leaving Narcissa and Morgan to work on her own tutoring. While Harry would be learning about his role in Wizarding Society, Morgan was working on potions with her aunt. It was decided that their usual fighting/duel training would take place after Lunch so that Harry could observe and learn without needing to put more stress then was needed on Morgan with two sessions of combat training.

.

oOOo

.

The morning lessons passed quickly for both Morgan and Harry, almost as quickly as they started it seemed it was time for lunch. After a brief lunch Sirius had to leave for Grimmauld Place and make an appearance among the Order. In his place Dora, who had been spending time with her father at the Tonks' house, joined the group of Narcissa, Morgan, and Harry just after lunch. The group made their way to the manor's training room and, much to Harry's disappointment, Narcissa had made it clear that for this first session would be watching only as he wasn't quite ready to face off with Morgan. They also wanted to get him started on his potions regimen before pushing him too hard. He of course had argued that he had faced a dragon during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, which earned him a glare for his effort. However, it seemed to work as Narcissa had agreed that after Morgan and Dora's demonstration they would start teaching him to improve his spell work. The real training would still wait until Andromeda returned with his potions and he began his work outs.

"Alright Morgan, Dora, just because this is a demonstration it is not an excuse to hold back. You're showing Harry what a real fight can be," Narcissa said calmly as they entered the room. It was a large room with a dueling platform in the middle, target dummies along the far wall and a few chairs for anyone who wanted to watch. Narcissa instructed Harry to take one of the seats as she took one herself. At the same time Morgan and Dora both took their places on the dueling platform.

"Now I'm going to get you back for using my full name," Dora teased with a wink.

"We'll just see about that, now wont we _Nymphadora_ ," Morgan replied with a smirk as Dora frowned. It had been a long time since the pair had dueled and Morgan had learned a few tricks since then.

"Enough talk, begin," Narcissa cut in as the pair took their stances. Morgan's wand dropped into her hand from her wrist holster as Dora's did the same. There was a moment's pause before the duel began in a flurry of movement. Spells were flying in rapid fire succession as the two duelists moved, no shield being used as both dodged or used other spells to block incoming spells. As Harry watched he noticed the differences in their styles. While Dora's moves were graceful they were also deliberate and focused. However, Morgan's movements were more like dancing, one move flowing into the next, yet there was an aggression in her style as well. A smile spread across Morgan's face as the pair continued their _dance_ , each participant looking for an opening that could present itself at any time.

"Come on _Nymphadora_ , is that all you've got?" Morgan said with giggle that sounded a lot like a cackle. Her blue eyes showed excitement and a teasing in them that almost made them dazzle as the light of the flying spells reflected in them. Narcissa felt a shiver run down her spine as she heard the cackle like laugh as memories of one of Bellatrix's many duels flashed through the elegant woman's mind. Bellatrix had always loved a good duel, a passion her daughter shared.

"You won't get away with calling me that, hot stuff!" Dora shouted back, a growl like quality to her voice, as her eyes shifted to a violet color while her hair shifted to red once more. A smile spread across Morgan's face as her plan began to fall into place. She created a weak shield with the Protego, then she would let Dora's spell hit the shield causing it to break. During the flash of the broken shield charm Morgan would spin to her left and fire off a series of spells while Dora expected her to be behind the broken shield.

The plan worked right up until Dora's spell hit the shield, then everything changed. As the shield flared and flashed before breaking Morgan's vision was blurred and filled with the image of a Dementor charging at her. In her shock, she stumbled to her right, straight towards the edge of the platform. As she regained her balance she missed a step and nearly fell off the stage, the inside of her ankle scraping the hard-wooden edge of the platform. Shaking her head to clear it she opened her eyes once more, this time the dementor had been replaced by Harry's face with a pained expression, and fear in his eyes, a fear that was mirrored in Morgan's. For the Lady Black, this all felt like an eternity but in reality, it was only a matter of seconds between the shield breaking and Dora's spell hitting Morgan in her left shoulder, throwing the raven-haired girl back. She landed hard on the corner of the platform before she fell to the floor below landing on her stomach and chest. Everyone watched wide eyed as the Head of House Black stumbled, then failed to defend herself and fell. Something just wasn't right about that as Narcissa rose for her chair and almost ran around the platform.

Morgan shook her head clear, there was a burning sensation and pain in her left shoulder. Slowly she started to get up but didn't get far as a gentle hand on her back carefully pushed her back down, "Stay, don't move until I check you over," It was Narcissa who spoke, her voice laced with worry. Dora, who's hair had shifted to a dark blue almost purple and was slowly making its way to a mousy brown, was standing on the platform looking down at the scene in shock as worry filled her eyes. She hadn't expected the spell to hit, nor had she meant to put so much force into it. Harry stood near the end of the dueling platform watching but keeping his distance.

"I'm alright… really… just a slight bump… ow…" Morgan grumbled as she tried to move again this time pain shooting along her shoulder and collarbone. Narcissa's gentle hand on her back once more keeping Morgan from moving to much as she scanned her for injuries.

"Just a dislocated collarbone where the spell hit, Dora stop gawking and come help me get Morgan into a sitting position," Narcissa said calmly as she looked up at the Metamorph who shook herself from her thoughts and carefully got off the platform and moved to help her aunt.

"Morgan, I'm really sorry… I-I didn't…." Dora started, worry clear in her voice as she helped Morgan sit up.

"It was a duel and I made a mistake, it's alright you can't blame yourself… oh… your eyes are their normal color," Morgan said with a smile, though her attention stopped on Dora's eyes, she loved their natural Violet color, and could easily find herself lost in them. "So beautiful…" she murmured before she yelped in pain as Narcissa cast a healing spell and Morgan's collarbone snapped back into place. The trance broken Morgan sighed and turned her attention to her aunt, knowing the questions were coming.

"What happened?" Narcissa's voice was calm, however, there was a bite to the tone that demanded the answers.

"I'm not sure… when the Protego flared I saw a Dementor… I know how that sound… but it was there, I saw it as clear as I see you. When I stumbled I was trying to clear my head, that's when I saw Harry…" she paused as she looked up as if looking for him, fear in her eyes which faded as she saw the person she was looking for standing a few feet away. "He looked to be in pain…. And there was fear in his eyes," somehow the images were familiar to her.

"Well I'm perfectly fine…" Harry spoke up as he stepped closer.

"I'd seen the look before… and the dementor…." Morgan said suddenly as she looked at Narcissa. The dreams came flooding back to her as her eyes found the elegant woman, "It was in a dream… the same nights I woke up covered in sweat and afraid…" seeing the fear in her eyes Narcissa pulled her niece into a hug, while Dora took Morgan's hand and squeezed it gentle, to calm their Head of House.

"I've never seen a dream cause the fear in someone's eyes like what was in yours…" Dora said softly as she gave Morgan's hand another squeeze.

"Do you remember them now?" Narcissa asked as she leaned back enough to look into Morgan's eyes. Her niece nodded slowly, and the youngest Black sister pressed on, "Then tell us about it," she added. Morgan sighed and told them the details of the dream that she could remember, by the time she was done Harry looked as pale as Morgan did.

"It was so real… like it was actually happening. I've never had such a vivid dream before…" Morgan muttered, fear still present in her eyes.

"No more training for you today," Narcissa said as she kissed Morgan's forehead, as her niece looked ready to argue Narcissa frowned which cut off any protest. "Dora take Morgan to her room and give her a calming drought, then watch over her. I'll speak to Andi when she returns from work. It might be nothing, but since the dreams coincide with Morgan becoming Lady Black, they might be significant until we know for sure I want you to tell me every time you have the dream do you understand?" Her attention was back on Morgan as she finished speaking, who nodded in reply and gave a muted, _yes ma'am_ , before Narcissa appeared satisfied and stood up. "Now then, as for you Harry, we can't just stop your training, so we'll begin working on your spell craft…." The rest was drowned out as Dora helped Morgan up and supported her Head of House as they left the room.

Dora lead them to the Potions Lab to get the Calming Drought and gave it to Morgan who started to protest only to sigh and drink the potion as the Metamorph gave her a glare. Dora hated seeing Morgan look as bad as she did right now, the fear was still in her eyes as the Lady Black's thoughts were lost in the dream. The potion's effects were noticeable almost immediately as a shiver ran through Morgan's body and she frowned. "Yuck… I swear if someone ever finds a way to make potions taste good…. I'll nominate them for an Order of Merlin," she said as Dora chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm sure everyone would agree." Dora said with a small smile as she wrapped her arm around Morgan's waist to help steady her as they next made their way to the Master Bedroom.

"I can walk on my own you know," Morgan said even as she leaned into Dora for support. "Or do you just like feeling me up?" she added with a smirk as Dora gasped and sputtered at the comment.

"I… oh shut it you!" Dora finally managed to answer as they made their way up the stairs and finally reached the bedroom. Entering the room, Morgan went to get changed into her sleep wear while Dora pulled the blankets and sheets back for her Head of House. It wasn't long before Morgan returned wearing a pair of short shorts and a black tank top with green and silver accents.

"You're the best Dora." Morgan said with a smile as she noticed the bed was ready for her and climbed into it. Dora had already pulled a chair next to the bed and sat as Morgan got comfortable. She was worn out from both the duel and remembering the dream. Taking the Metamorph's hand as she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. Dora squeezed the hand lightly and smiled as Morgan returned the squeeze, "I love you Dora," was the last thing she said before falling asleep. Dora was taken aback by the statement as she hesitated and conflicted emotions filled her eyes. She didn't know how to respond nor was she sure how exactly she felt about her Head of House, however her mind always came back to the age difference and she wasn't sure she could get past that.

"Sleep well Morgan." Dora murmured as she brushed a stray hair from the Morgan's face and kissed her forehead softly as she watched Lady Black sleep.

.

oOOo

.

Harry's training had continued into the late afternoon, and after they were done Narcissa showed Harry the Potions Lab and explained what they would be going over in the subject. She released Harry once she finished the explanation, allowing him to do whatever he liked until dinner while she made her way to the master bedroom to check on her niece. Morgan was still sleeping soundly, Dora holding her hand as Narcissa entered the room and couldn't help but smile as she saw the pair. "How is she?" Narcissa asked in a soft voice as Dora looked up. Cissy saw what looked like worry in Dora's eyes, but there was also a conflict building deep in them that bubbled up behind the worry.

"She's been asleep almost since her head hit the pillow," Dora explained as she looked back at the sleeping girl. "Talking about that dream really seemed to drain her… I've never seen anything like that before," the Metamorph admitted in a low voice, her eyes showing the concern that was in her voice.

"She'll be fine Dora. Why don't you go rest, I'll sit with her for a while," Narcissa said softly as Dora nodded and rose from her seat and left the room. Cissy watched Morgan sleep for a moment before she took a seat on the bed. It wasn't long before Morgan slowly started to wake up. At first, she was a bit groggy but slowly she realized she wasn't alone and someone was running their fingers through her hair. With a small groan, she opened her eyes to find Narcissa sitting next to her on the bed reading and stroking Morgan's hair.

"Mmm Aunt Cissy… where's Dora?" Morgan asked as she slowly started to sit up.

"She went to rest, it's almost time for dinner, do you feel up to eating in the Dining room?" Cissy asked as she looked at her niece. Morgan nodded as she got up and rubbed her eyes slowly before she stretched a bit. Once Morgan had changed into a pair of pants and a tee-shirt they made their way down to the dining room. As they entered the room they could already hear Remus and Sirius talking about how Dumbledore was all but throwing a fit trying to find out where Harry and Dora had disappeared to.

"What are you two miscreants trying to rope young Harry into?" Morgan called with a smirk playing on her lips.

"My Lady! You wound me," Sirius answered as he placed his hands over is heart and leaned back slightly as if hit by a spell. "I am no miscreant, I'm a Marauder!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"Is there a difference between the two?" Morgan asked, her eyebrow arching slightly.

"She has a point there Padfoot," Remus barked with a laugh.

"Oh, shut up Moony," Sirius quipped to his brother in all, but blood and the group took their usual seats at the table as Dobby and Daisy severed dinner. Everyone was silent as they filled up their plates with what they thought they could eat. Once everyone had their plates Morgan looked to the pair of Marauders.

"So, what's happening at my future home?" Morgan asked as she be started on her dinner.

"Hectic, Dumbledore has had most of the Order trying to find Harry ever since he found out he wasn't at the Dursleys anymore," Remus explained before turning to Harry. "So, I wouldn't be surprised if you get a letter from Mrs. Weasley soon, or even Ron and Hermione." Harry nodded slowly at that and wasn't entirely sure if he would reply to any of them yet.

"Has Dumbledore said what he wants done if the Order happens to find Harry?" Morgan pressed on.

"He wants him to return to the Dursleys," Sirius answered looking very annoyed and disdainful of the idea.

"Why?" Harry almost snapped as his Avada eyes flashed with anger. Sirius was sure he didn't want to be on the receiving end of that gaze again, it was too much like Lily when she disapproved of one of their stunts growing up.

"He says so you're safe," Remus answered with a sigh. "He dismisses any suggestion that you be allowed to come to Headquarters but won't answer any questions as to why."

"If the man wants Harry safe then wouldn't that be the best place for him and not with those abusive Muggles?" Morgan spoke up once more.

"One would think," Sirius spoke up. "But with Dumbledore there really is no reading the man."

"Right," Remus added, "He's also asked Moody to attempt to send Aurors to find Dora. However, our ally in the DMLE has kept that from happening." The Werewolf added in an attempt at turning the attention off Harry.

"Well that is some good news, hopefully we can keep that going for a few days. I doubt Dumbledore would want the fact that Harry is 'missing' to get out to the public so he won't publicly announce anything which will limit what he or Mad-eye can do," Morgan said between bites of her dinner. "Plus, with Fudge's smear campaigns in the _Prophet_ it's not likely Dumbledore will try to push information of Harry and Dora's disappearances there," She added as everyone nodded in agreement.

"For now, we shouldn't worry about Dumbledore or his schemes until we need to, there are much more important things," Narcissa finally spoke up. "Tomorrow Amelia Bones, the Head of the DMLE will be coming for tea to meet with the both of you." She said calmly as she looked at Morgan and Harry calmly. The rest of the evening was spent enjoying dinner and preparing for the meeting the next afternoon.

.

oOOo


	3. Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

**A/N:** Again I want to thank everyone for their follows, favorites and reviews. Thank you for reading my story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Now then before we get into chapter 3 I must take some time to give credit where it is due. The final scene of this chapter is inspired by a similar scene from _Son of Potter, Daughter of Black_ by DaSalvatore. Without whom I would not have gotten so far with this story. If you haven't ready any of DaSalvatore's works I would highly recommend that you do! Now please enjoy Chapter 3 of Grey Dawn!

.

* * *

.

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

 _July 10, 1995 – Lake Morgana Manor_

Harry woke up early the next morning, because he planned to start his new workout routine which he and Sirius had come up with the day before. Dressing in a pair of shorts, tee-shirt, and athletic trainers he made his way from his bedroom to the back of the house. On his way towards the Lake he couldn't help but notice what looked like a ruined and sunken tower near its center. As he neared the shore of the lake he noticed the path Sirius had told him about and saw Morgan coming into view from around the lake. "Do you mind if I join you?" he called as she got closer.

"Sure, but I won't slow down for you, I'm starting my second lap," Morgan answered with a smile. Harry nodded and started running as she passed. The Lady Black set a medium pace which Harry could match for the most part.

It ended up being a hard run and Morgan had pushed Harry to finish at least one lap before stopping for a break. To his credit, Harry made it a lap and a half before he had to slow to a walk while Morgan continued running to finish her third lap looking only slightly winded. Lake Morgana was only slightly smaller than the Black Lake at Hogwarts. After finishing the lap Morgan did a few cool down exercises while waiting for Harry to complete his second lap at a walk. Once he caught up the pair made their way back to the house. "So why do they call it Lake Morgana?" Harry had asked as they walked.

"You saw the sunken tower ruins in the middle of the lake, right?" Morgan asked with a smile. When Harry nodded the smile grew, "Well a long time ago that tower was one of Morgana le Fay's strong holds. This was the sight of a battle between her and Merlin, their combined power created the lake and the Black family has had a house here ever since. We are descended from Morgana, it's why my mum named me after her."

She finished the explanation as they entered the house, still smiling as she moved off to get freshened up, waving. "See you in the potions lab in an hour," she said as Harry nodded and made his way to his own room to freshen up as well.

Morgan followed Narcissa's suggestion and told Andromeda about the dreams during breakfast, which had the two Black sisters begin to hypothesize about what the dreams could have been. However, neither could come up with a definitive answer yet. After Breakfast Andromeda had left for work while Morgan, Harry, and Narcissa had gone to the potions lab to begin Harry's lessons.

"I'm told you enjoy cooking?" Narcissa said as she watched Harry.

"Yes ma'am," Harry answered with a nod.

"Then why do you struggle with Potions?" Narcissa asked as she watched him.

"Well… Snape hates me," Harry answered as if it was obvious. This caused Narcissa to arch an eyebrow at him.

"And how does _Professor_ Snape hating you mean that you struggle?" Narcissa asked as Harry looked confused.

"Because he's always looking for faults in my work, and he grades me poorly even when I do things right," Harry replied, to hear himself say it made him realized how petty that might sound.

"It's a Teacher's job to look for faults, perhaps if you focused on your potions and less on your feelings for the teacher your potions might turn out better," Narcissa chastised him. "Studying never hurts either." Harry seemed to accept this, and so the lesson began. After a few mistakes and many suggestions from both Narcissa and Morgan, he started make a bit of progress with the pairs help. Of course, one lesson was not enough to see where he might be by the end, but things were looking up and he had a feeling he would be able to enjoy potions as he had hoped to in first year.

.

oOOo

.

The morning passed quickly and after a brief lunch Harry and Morgan were sitting in the study waiting for Madam Bones to arrive for their meeting. Morgan began to wonder where Dora was as they hadn't seen her all morning as she glanced at the pot of tea Daisy had sent for them. They hoped for at least the appearance of the meeting being less formal then it really was. The pair weren't waiting long before green flames appeared in the fireplace and Morgan stood, motioning for Harry to do the same. A second later the Head of the DMLE stepped out of the fireplace and dusted herself out. "Madam Bones, good afternoon and welcome to Lake Morgana Manor, I'm so glad you could make it," Morgan said with a smile as the formidable woman turned her attention to the pair.

"Lady Black, Scion Potter, I must admit I was surprised to receive your message in the manner it came," Madam Bone replied. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me where Sirius is hiding?" she added as she arched an eyebrow at the pair. The two looks at each other in utter shock before looking back at the Head of the DMLE.

"S-Sirius? I… um… h-he…" Morgan hadn't expected to be confronted about Sirius.

"Relax Lady Black, I have no intention to arrest an innocent man," Amelia answered. She then guessed the next question and answered before the question could be spoken, "I knew Sirius must be helping you because of the way I received your message. Very few people knew of the methods used to send it. Sirius is the only one alive besides myself to know of them, so either he is helping you or he taught you the method," she added as she watched Morgan's reaction.

"You don't believe he betrayed my parents?" Harry asked looking confused.

"No, I most certainly do not, he loved James and Lily too much to betray them to that monster," Amelia answered as the two teens visibly relaxed.

"Sirius isn't here, he didn't want you to be forced to arrest him should you cross paths while you were here," Morgan explained.

"I thought as much, he was always considerate. But one could have hoped." Amelia commented much to the surprise of the pair. But, soon Madam Bones was back to business, "Now then, Mr. Potter there are things we must discuss," she said, turning her attention back to the pair.

"Please call me Harry, Madam Bones," he said simply.

"And call me Morgan please," Morgan added.

"Very well, then you may both call me Amelia," Madam Bones replied. It didn't need to be said that this was a rare honor.

"Thank you, Amelia," Morgan said with a small nod, "Now before you and Harry begin, did you bring the copy of the Tri-Wizard Tournament rules?" she asked calmly.

"I did," Amelia said as she pulled out the requested documents and passed them to Morgan. The Head of the DMLE wasn't sure why the Lady Black wanted them, but if she were to guess, she was certain she would be right. With a nod of thanks Morgan began looking over the documents but kept her ears open to listen to the conversation of the other two. "Now then Harry, please tell me what happened at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament," she said as her attention turned to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Noticing Harry's tension Morgan reached over and squeezed his hand as she continued to read. With a grateful smile, he began to tell the Head of the DMLE everything that had happened that night. As Harry spoke Amelia had activated a Dict-a-Quill, she had to take a moment to explain the difference between it and a Quick-quotes-quill when she saw Harry's hesitation. Once he had been reassured he continued with the story. By the end Amelia nodded slowly, "Thank you Harry, that is probably the first time I have heard the truth about that night," she said with a sigh. "There is one more thing I would like to discuss, I assume Andromeda informed you she would be telling me about her findings regarding your health?" she added as she looked at Harry.

"She did," he answered, this was news to Morgan who was fully listening now having found the information she had been looking for.

"Would you be willing to tell me everything that has happened to you with the Dursleys and at Hogwarts up until last year?" Amelia asked. To Morgan's surprise Harry nodded and began to talk about his past, as he spoke Morgan felt her anger rising. When he finished Morgan shot to her feet, anger causing her blue eyes to look like a raging storm. As she turned towards the door Amelia's attention turned to her, "Sit down young lady!" it was a command that left no room for argument.

"B… I… th… yes ma'am," Morgan gave up when she saw Amelia's glare, and let out a breath as she lowered herself back into her seat.

"What do you think you would accomplish?" Amelia said simply, the only reply a mumbled _I don't know._ "That's what I thought, let me handle the Muggles, I have contacts that will insure their arrest. Thank you again for telling me Harry. As for your _adventures_ at Hogwarts, they are most disturbing, and I will need time to think over what to do about them, as it raises many questions," she added as her attention shifted back to Harry.

"To be honest, it feels like a relief to talk about it and know something will be done, so thank you Amelia," Harry replied with a small smile.

"Then you are welcome young man," Amelia replied before turning to Morgan once more, "Now I believe you have something you wished to discuss?"

"Yes, it's about my mum," Morgan replied. "She has been under the control of a slave contract since she became a Lestrange. And I would like to clear her name," as she finished she pulled out the offending document and passed it across the table to Amelia. The DMLE Head inspected the document for a moment.

"So, it's true, I will do what I can," Amelia said as she read over the document and noticed the surprise on the other two's faces, "Sirius once mentioned he thought something was fishy about how Bellatrix changed when she married Lestrange, and Andi has confirmed the change many times believing that something like this was possible," she explained before passing the documents back, "However, I cannot order her release until the contract is broken," she added quickly as she noticed the hope forming in Morgan's eyes.

"I know ma'am, and as soon as I return this to the Goblins of Gringotts they will begin work to break the contract and release my mum from its power," Morgan replied, as a determination filled her eyes. "But I don't want her to regain her senses while still in that horrible prison. I worry it might destroy her," Morgan added as concern slipped past her mask and into her eyes for a moment.

"I think I can arrange something with your Aunt Andi, a secured room at St. Mungo's with only my most trusted Aurors as guards will do I think," Madam Bones said thoughtfully. "As few as possible will know about her being moved to limit the chance of interference or someone looking for revenge. Than once the contract is broken the Wizengamot will vote to clear her name. It may take some time," she explained.

"I understand, thank you Madam Bones," Morgan replied with a bow of her head. "I do have one more request," she added as Amelia arched an eyebrow and continued. "I think it would be a good idea for me and Harry to learn to Apparate. While I'm sure my Aunts could help up, I think it would be best to have a certified instructor, so that we might get our licenses," she explained as Amelia nodded in thought.

"I'll see what I can do," Amelia replied after a moment.

"I would also require them to give a magical oath not to reveal that Harry is here, and that they are only allowed to talk about our lessons with you or someone you trust," Morgan added.

"A reasonable request. I shall send the Ministries best instructor before the week is out," Amelia replied with a small nod and smile.

"Thank you again," Morgan said with a smile as Amelia nodded. With a glance at the clock Morgan thought for a moment, "Would you like to join us for dinner? Your niece would also be welcome," She added with a smile.

"I'm sorry but I must decline. Perhaps another time?" Amelia replied with a smile. "Again, thank you for meeting with me," the formidable woman said as she rose from her seat. Morgan nodded as she rose as well, and Harry soon followed suit.

"I'll look forward to it, and thank you for coming ma'am," Morgan commented with a smile. With the meeting concluded there was a moment of goodbyes before the DMLE Head floo'd back to her office. With the meeting concluded Morgan sighed and relaxed a bit as her happiness bubbled and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading as they made their way down to the dining room. Narcissa was waiting outside the study for the pair to emerge from the room. The meeting had gone longer than expected and she wanted to know why. For now, she kept the questions to herself and would wait until later. When she noticed Morgan's expression she couldn't help but smile a bit herself. Despite her happiness in potentially getting her sister back, in the back of the youngest Black sister's mind was a small ping of sadness. She had grown to see Morgan as the daughter she never had, and she worried when Bella returned she would lose that feeling. Pushing the feeling away she smiled for her niece as the three made their way to the dining room.

When Andromeda arrived for dinner with Ted, Morgan wondered why Dora wasn't with them. The Metamorph had not been seen by the Lady Black since she had helped Morgan to her room and her worry was growing. However, her worry was pushed aside as Narcissa asked about the meeting and Harry and Morgan explained over dinner. Andromeda had agreed about Bellatrix and would set the room up herself. After that the conversation moved to lighter subjects and plans to tease Sirius about Amelia's words.

.

oOOo

.

Later that evening Harry found Morgan in the library, sitting by the window looking out at the darkening grounds and lake. Slowly he approached her, doing his best not to disturb the silence. When he was near enough to be heard, but far enough away that he wouldn't startle her, he spoke. "Hey, busy?" he asked in a low voice. Slowly Morgan turned towards him and shook her head.

"Hey Harry, looking for something?" she replied as Harry shook his head, "Well take a seat if you'd like, I've actually been meaning to talk to you before I go to Gringotts," she added as Harry nodded and took an empty chair nearby.

"What about?" he asked as he watched Morgan for a moment.

"About your scar," she replied as she glanced at him. "Don't worry I'm not going to ask about the night you're thinking of. But you came to find me, so you go first, what did you come to find out?" Harry thought for a moment on Morgan's words.

"Earlier you asked Madam Bones for a copy of the Tri-Wizard rules, why?" the question had been burning at his thoughts since the meeting.

"Ah, I thought that might be it," Morgan replied with a nod, "I was looking for a rule, it doesn't mean much now as what's done is done, but I wanted to be sure before I demanded answers. You never had to take part in the Tri-Wizard, yet the person who could have prevented it did nothing, I intend to find out why,"

"Dumbledore was the one who said I had to compete," Harry commented, with a look of confusion.

"I thought so, I need to check a few more things before I'm 100% sure, but when I know, you will as well." Morgan replied calmly. "Now then, do you mind answering my questions about your scar?"

"What did you want to know?" Harry asked wearily.

"Sirius said it hurts sometimes, after dreams or visions, or when Voldemort was near or even touched it, is that true?" Morgan asked as she turned her attention from the window to watch Harry.

"It does, like my head is going to split open." Harry answered, as he wondered where Morgan was going with her questions. After a long silence, she nodded slowly.

"There must be some connection… but what it is I'm not certain. I'd like to ask the Goblins to look at it, if you don't mind. They might be able to tell us more or even break any connection there might be. They are the best curse breakers in the wizarding world, for the right price." Morgan answered as Harry thought about the comment.

"I'm willing to give it a shot," he answered as Morgan smiled and nodded.

"Good, we'll go as soon as Ted can schedule the meeting, it might be a few days so until then we should continue training." Morgan replied as Harry nodded and the two fell into silence as Morgan turned her attention back to the window. Harry wondered what she was thinking but didn't ask as he fell into his own thoughts.

.

oOOo

.

 _July 13, 1995 – Gringotts Bank_

The days had passed, and training had continued for Harry and Morgan. It was no surprise that Harry was progressing quickly, after all he had mastered the Patronus charm when he was 13. He was even progressing in potions, but Occlumency seemed to be proving a bit more difficult. Harry described it like a block he couldn't get past, but Sirius assured him he would, it would just take time. Along with their other lessons, as promised Amelia had sent the Apparition instructor and they had begun their instruction the previous day.

The meeting with the Goblins had taken a few days to arrange because of the request to examine Harry scar. Finally, they had agreed, so it was that the group of Morgan, Ted, and Harry found themselves in the same conference room as before sitting across from Roglok and Gragnok as well as two more goblins, one of them heavily scarred. "Lady Black, your request was most unusual," said Roglok as he looked over the witch and wizards.

"The situation is unusual, after all people don't normally survive a killing curse," Morgan answered with a small smile.

"Quite right Lady Black, before we begin the scanning is there other business to attend to?" Roglok asked as he looked over Morgan.

"Yes, there is the slave contract," Morgan replied as she pulled out the document and passed it to Roglok who nodded.

"We'll begin work on this as soon as this meeting is concluded and will send word when it is broken," Roglok said as he passed the contract to Gragnok. "Anything more?" he asked.

"We would like to see the Will of Lily and James Potter," Ted said calmly.

"I am afraid that is not possible," it was one of the new Goblins who spoke up. "I am Brunkar, the Potter Account manager." He introduced himself before the question could be asked.

"Why not?" Ted asked as he raised a hand to stop Harry from speaking up.

"Because it has been sealed by Mr. Potter's magical guardian and cannot be reopened by anyone except the Head of the Potter family," Brunkar replied as he looked pointedly at Harry.

"And who is Harry's magical guardian?" Morgan asked calmly.

"It is Albus Dumbledore. During the confusion following the Potter's death and young Harry's disappearance Dumbledore stepped through every loop hole he could find and appointed himself as the Magical Guardian and sealed the Potter's Will. Much to my shame there was nothing I could do without a Head of the Family. However, once Mr. Potter is old enough to become Lord Potter he will be able to unseal the Will," Brunkar lowered his head as he spoke.

"You did all you could Brunkar, don't blame yourself for things you couldn't stop.," Harry said in a low voice. Morgan shared a look with her uncle before glancing at Harry, the look she gave him said she had the information she needed for her theory.

"Why am I not surprised Dumbledore seems to be meddling in a lot of Potter and Black business these days," Morgan growled with a small sigh.

"You are quite right Lady Black, but shall we move on to other more pressing matters?" Roglok replied. Goblins weren't known for being patient.

"Of course, you are right Roglok, our apologies. Harry are you ready?" Ted asked as he looked at Harry, who nodded in reply.

"Very well, Furrast." Roglok turned to the scarred goblin who nodded and stepped forward as a chair, that in Harry's mind resembled a cross between a barber chair and a dentist chair, was brought into the room by two armored goblins.

"Mr. Potter, if you'll sit in the chair I can begin." Furrast spoke, his voice more a growl than anything else, as Harry moved into the ominous looking chair. Once he was seated the chair leaned back and lowered itself to the Goblin's height and Furrast motioned his hand above the scar and began to scan the cursed mark. A frown formed on the goblins face, causing it to appear more twisted then the scars made it look normally. With a hiss Furrast stepped back "A soul shard."

"A what?" Harry asked in confusion as the others watched on.

"A Soul Shard, very dark magic, has attached itself to your scar." Furrast growled.

"The boy is a Horcrux then?" Roglok commented with a frown.

"No, but whoever the shard belongs to, did make at least one." Furrast replied.

"Voldemort…" Harry said in a low voice.

"Yes, that would make sense. When his curse backfired, his soul attached itself to your scar when seeking a new body." Furrast commented thoughtfully.

"Can you remove it?" Harry asked looking concerned.

"Oh yes, but it will be very painful." Furrast answer with a glint in his eyes.

"What is a Horcrux?" Morgan asked as she looked between the Goblins.

"A soul container, requiring a very dark ritual." Furrast answered without looking up from Harry's scar. "It is the closet someone can get to immortality, but the price is high, requiring the splintering of one's soul. The result is that they cannot truly be killed until the Horcrux is destroyed."

"That sounds like something Voldemort would do," Morgan mused out loud.

"Indeed, it is Lady Black," Furrast replied "Now let us begin," without warning Furrast began and Harry felt pain as if his head was being split open. The pain was blinding, and the only thing Harry could compare it to was back in the graveyard when Voldemort had Crucioed him. That was of course if Harry could think of anything through the pain.

Morgan was gripping the arms of her chair so hard her knuckles were white as they watched Harry writhe and cry out in pain. As Ted glanced over at his niece he saw that her face was as white as her knuckles. He placed a hand on her arm to reassure her, which earned him a small and brief but grateful smile. As she watched Harry, she had been reliving her dream all over again. Thankfully it was over soon as Furrast called for a block of wood as a sickly black ooze was coming out of Harry's scar. Taking the piece of wood just as a dark cloud came out of the scar he forced it into the block as the cloud gave an evil cry. The ooze followed as it was sucked into the block as well. Once all the black substance and smoke were absorbed into the wood Furrast dropped it on the table. "We'll destroy that after the meeting, do not touch it directly," The goblin growled. "Mr. Potter will need a pepper up potion and after some rest there will be no ill effects. I would suggest a potion for Lady Black as well," He added as he turned back to the room and noticed the shaken girl relaxing slightly. It had been harder for Morgan to watch then she had thought it would be. "Should you find anymore soul containers I'd suggest you destroy them or bring them to us and we will do it," Furrast added before leaving to destroy the block of wood.

Harry and Morgan were both given a Pepper Up potion as the former returned to his original seat. "I believe that concludes out business for the day," Roglok stated. Even if there was more, neither Morgan and Harry were up for doing anymore.

"It does, thank you for your time Roglok," Ted answered and waited to be dismissed before he stood, and the teens followed him. The group was silent as they left and made their way back to the Floo and returned to Lake Morgana Manor.

.

oOOo

.

 _July 17, 1995 – 12 Grimmauld Place_

After the soul shard had been removed Harry had found his Occlumency lesson much easier and his meditation was coming along as well. The rest of training continued smoothly and just as Amelia had promised Bellatrix was moved to a secure room at St. Mungo's with Auror guards. Morgan had wanted to be there to see her mum, but Andromeda had refused. It wasn't until Narcissa had told Morgan that Bella wouldn't want her daughter seeing her like she was now, that Morgan finally gave up on the idea. Dora had also returned to Lake Morgan Manor, she had been avoiding Morgan since the night of their duel. Andi had put her foot down and chastised her daughter for hiding out while their Head of House needed them more than ever, not that anyone else was aware of that little fact. It was especially hard on Morgan having her mum so close, but still out of reach.

Over the weekend it was decided that it was time for Morgan to claim Grimmauld Place. This meant it fell to Sirius, with a bit of help from Remus, to convince the Order to allow her to move into the mansion. He planned to ask during the normal meeting for the day, and so with a sigh he entered the dining room finding everyone except Dumbledore already there. The plan was to not mention Morgan was a Black, while playing up her connection to the Hawke family. They had once stood to protect those who wanted nothing to do with the war between Voldemort and Dumbledore. It was also no secret that Dumbledore had wanted the Hawke's to join his cause. Sirius and Remus were hoping that thought would make Dumbledore agree.

After several minutes of waiting Dumbledore entered, _always has to make an entrance._ Sirius thought as the old man took his seat at the table. First, he asked for reports on Harry, but no one had anything new to add. With a sigh, the Headmaster turned to his trusty spy, Snape, "Well Severus, what do you have to report of Tom's activities?" Dumbledore asked.

"He does not have Potter, and is looking for him as well," Snape replied in a bored tone, before he drawled on. "He plans to try and capture Black and use him to draw out Potter. Voldemort knows the boy is reckless and would easily fall into such a trap."

"Well Sirius, it seems you'll have to stay here from now on." Dumbledore commented with a slight gleam in his eye that no one noticed. Dumbledore knew Sirius had been leaving Grimmauld Place, but he couldn't figure out where he was going, but he guessed it had something to do with Harry. He just couldn't prove it but knew if Sirius was forced to stay in the Black Manor he would have to reveal Harry to him eventually.

"I understand, but that does bring up a small problem," Sirius replied, much to everyone's surprise. They hadn't expected him to agree to being cooped up so readily. Dumbledore on the other hand smiled as he expected Sirius was about to reveal he knew where Harry was and then he could send the boy back to the Dursleys. "You see I made a promise to a family friend to look out for someone and haven't done a very good job of it until now."

"Spit it out Black!" Moody growled impatiently. Dumbledore however, was disappointed that Sirius wasn't revealing he knew where Harry was.

"She's related to the Hawke family, and I promised to look after her." Sirius smiled to himself as that got the rooms attention. "With Voldemort's return it's not safe for her anymore, and since I'm stuck here I can't look after her. So, this being the Order's Headquarters I thought this would be the best place for her to stay. It's only a matter of time before Voldie finds out about her and tried to finish what he started with the rest of House Hawke."

Everyone was silent for a long moment and just as Moody looked about ready to raise an argument Dumbledore spoke up. "Very well Sirius, your charge can stay here. However, this is the only time I shall allow such a thing." Dumbledore said much to everyone surprise. It was only Snape who noticed the twinkle in the old man's eyes that signaled the forming of one of his many schemes meant for the _Greater Good_.

"Of course, thank you." Sirius said with a small nod and a smile directed at Remus who inclined his head ever so slightly to his fellow Marauder.

.

oOOo

.

 _July 21, 1995 – Grimmauld Place, Islington, London, England_

After two pops, four people appeared in the small park, if it could be called that, outside 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. Morgan had decided to wait after Sirius convinced the Order to allow her into their base, at Narcissa's suggestion to allow Harry a few more days to work on his Occlumency training. Finally, the day had come, and Morgan looked between 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place, as if expecting to see Black Manor. She could feel its magic calling to her but was unable to see the house because Dumbledore had control of the Fidelius Charm. Dora, who was standing to Morgan's right handed her a small piece of parchment which she opened. Written in Dumbledore's hand writing were the words _12 Grimmauld Place, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix_ after reading the words she handed the Parchment to Harry who also read it before passing it to Narcissa who was standing to Morgan's left. All watched as 12 Grimmauld Place began to appear, buildings 11 and 13 sliding apart to make room for the for the once missing house.

"Ready Harry? Sirius said Dumbledore was here," Morgan said as she glanced at Harry who nodded. "Very well lets…" she was interrupted by a kraa from high above them. All four looked up as a raven circled towards them and landed on Morgan's shoulder as the girl smiled, "Hello Bridge, where have you been eh?"

The Raven gave another kraa which causes Morgan to giggle as she stroked the bird's chest. Narcissa, noticing Harry's confusion explained that the raven, named Bridge, was Morgan's familiar. She also explained that he hadn't seen it around Lake Morgana Manor because it had been out hunting and spying for Morgan most of the past few weeks and only came when Morgan called him, or he felt she needed him.

"So then will we see you inside later my friend?" Morgan asked with a smile, the raven's answering kraa made Morgan giggle, "The old man would probably have a heart attack."

"Care to explain to the rest of us hot stuff?" Dora asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Bridge said if I went in with him on my shoulder I'd look like my namesake Morgana le Fay." Morgan said with a smile.

"He is right, and I agree he should be with you." Narcissa said as she placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder, "Ready niece?"

Morgan nodded as she took a deep breath and started towards the door. She was wearing similar clothes to the ones she wore when she became Lady Black, only this time the outfit had green and silver trim. Harry was wearing new clothes which they had bought a few days prior, though he hadn't let Sirius buy him a whole new wardrobe yet, not wanting that kind of money being spent on him. He didn't know about the plans to take him shopping on his birthday. Dora was in her red Auror uniform, while Narcissa wore elegant robes of her own.

Morgan took another calming breath as she came to a stop at the front down. Bridge gave a reassuring kraa which made Morgan smile as Narcissa stepped closer to her niece. "You remember what to do?" she asked in a low tone.

"I do," Morgan replied with a nod as she pulled her robe to the side, revealing four knifes, two on each side of her belt. Before she could draw her knife Kreacher appeared on the step next to her, having sensed his Mistress' arrival at the door.

"The thief Mundungus bes attempting to steal Mistresses sliver cups," the old elf said with a low bow.

"Thank you Kreacher I'll take care of it. See you inside soon," Morgan replied as the elf bowed lower before disappearing with another pop.

With another deep breath Morgan drew one of her knives and ran the blade along her palm with a small hiss of pain. Lifting her hand, she placed it on the silver knocker which was a small replica of the Black Family Crest. The knocker absorbed the blood and Morgan gasped as she felt the House's magic respond to her and accept her, giving her control of the wards. However, she encountered some resistance before she gained full control of the wards. Dumbledore had sensed the change and was trying to prevent Morgan from gaining control of the Fidelius Charm. The House magic didn't like this very much and forcibly ripped control of the charm from the old Headmaster, and gentle gave it to Morgan who smirked as she took her hand off the knocker. The house magics had healed her hand as she took another calming breath, "The Old man tried to fight me for control of the Fidelius, the house didn't like that very much," she commented as she cleaned her knife and sheathed it.

Then she let her smirk shift to a smile and opened the door and arched an eye brow at what the group saw. At the foot of the stairs was a tangle of bodies that looked to be the Weasley children and a bushy-haired girl that could only be Hermione Granger. They had come to investigate when the house had begun to shake and repair itself to its former glory. During their decent the stairs had started to repair themselves as well, which had sent the four tumbling the rest of the way down.

"Filthy Mudbloods and Blood Traitors get out of my house!" came a shout from down the hall as Morgan's attention was drawn to the screaming and ranting of Walburga Black from her painting. Kingsley Shacklebolt who had just come out of the kitchen followed by Molly Weasley was trying to close the curtain, "Mundungus get over here and help me!" the dark-skinned man yelled at a short bold man who had just come out of the formal dining room and was cowering from the painting.

"Walburga Black!" Morgan yelled from where she stood in the foyer, "Silence!" The painting's attention turned to Morgan, a look of shock and disgust appearing on its face.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you insolent child!" Welburga screamed at Morgan.

"How dare _you_ speak to _me_ like that," Morgan shot back, her voice even and sharp. "I am Lady Morgana Black, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. A house that you nearly destroyed by showing support for a Madman and forgetting the true meaning of Tourjours Pur. You have disgraced your name and tarnished the name of Black. By your hand did this House nearly crumble, but I will pull the House of Black back to its rightful place. If you were alive I would strip you of your name and cast you out of the family for your actions and role in the downfall of this Great House."

Welburga's eyes were wide and her jaw slack as she could only stare at the Head of House Black. There had not been a true Head of House since her father, Arcturus Black, and here stood a girl who commanded the same authority and respect as he once had. Feeling the magic in Morgan's words and the House accepting it Welburga submitted. "I-I am s-sorry Lady Black…. P-please forgive me," she said as she bowed her head in shame. After a pause Morgan's eyes which had been as hard as steel softened.

"Very well, but I will not extend my forgiveness again should you treat my guest or any member if this family poorly again." Morgan replied coolie.

"Of course, my Lady, I would expect no less." Welburga replied with a bow as the black curtain swished shut, almost dragging Shacklebolt with it, if he hadn't let go of the fabric. Everyone was silent in shock of what they had just witnessed and in awe of the young woman whom had just put the formidable Welburga Black in her place. It was the twins who regained their composure and footing first.

"Gred."

"Yes Forge?"

"I think I'm in love brother of mine."

"Me too dear brother," George finished causing Morgan to giggle as she turned her attention to the pair.

"Why thank you good sirs I am flattered." Morgan replied with a smile, which had the twins give a small bow. Molly frowned at having heard Morgan's name and decided to voice her concern.

"Lady Black? Sirius said you were related to the Hawke family," the Weasley Matriarch said as she watched the girl.

"I am, and I will properly explain the connection later," Morgan replied as she looked over the woman.

By now the others had managed to regain their composure and noticed the others with Morgan. While Ron had a rather jealous look on his face when he saw Harry's Acromantula robes and obviously new clothes. His face soon turned red as he noticed Narcissa.

"What is she doing here!" he declared in anger.

" _She_ is my Aunt and a member of the House of Black and therefore will always be welcome in my home." Morgan replied sharply as Ron's ears turned red now. Morgan then turned to Molly "Speaking of which, I would ask that you stop attempting to remove items that do not belong to you or I shall be forced to kick you out."

Molly began to sputter, "Well I never… you can't do that. This is the Order's Head…" the Weasley Matriarch never finished as Morgan cut her off.

"Yes, an Order which I am allowing to stay here, I can just as easily revoke that permission," she said coolie.

"D-Dumbledore would not allow…." Molly started only to be cut off again.

"Allow what? This is my house not his." Morgan stated plainly.

"Hey! You can't talk to my mum like that!" Ron shouted as he went for his wand. Dora was faster as her wand dropped out of her wrist holster. However, before either could raise their wands Dumbledore emerged, he had been trying to figure out a way to get control of the House's wards when he felt the House Magic shift and attach to someone. He had tried to prevent it when the family and house magic had ripped control of the Fidelius from him. He still looked a bit shaken as he stepped into the entrance hall, but he soon hid his momentary weakness behind his grandfatherly mask.

"Ah, you must be Sirius' change, I admit I did not expect you to bring others with you, young lady." Dumbledore said as he glanced at Narcissa. He hadn't noticed Harry yet as he was still a bit shaken. Also, he had just noticed the raven on Morgan's shoulder and just how much the girl looked like Morgana le Fay. The man who fancied himself a modern Merlin felt a small shiver run up his spine at the image presented.

"Yes, I am Lady Morgana Black, you may call me Lady Black, and these are my guests." Morgan answered as she watched the old man, who was surprised to hear her say Black and not Hawke as he had expected. Hiding his surprise quickly his eyes soon fell on Harry and he frowned deeply. For a moment forgetting about anything Hawke or Black related.

"Harry, my boy whatever are you doing here? We must get you back to the Dursleys immediately," Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone. They had expected he might say something to that effect, and Morgan would not allow it, nor would Narcissa for that matter.

"Why?" Harry snapped before Morgan had a chance to speak up. The Weasleys and Hermione stared at Harry in shock at his tone towards the Headmaster. To the old man's credit, he looked shocked as well, if only or a second before he spoke up.

"It is very important dear boy." Dumbledore said simply.

"That's not going to happen, you see Harry is my guest and I consider him family and will not allow him to be returned to those abusive muggles." Morgan stated plainly as the others watched on, there shock continued to grow. Not just from how the pair were talking to the Great Dumbledore, but at the revelation that Harry may have been abused. Morgan suddenly felt a pressure on her Occlumency shields and frowned, "I certainly hope you're not trying to read my mind Mr. Dumbledore as it is illegal to attempt to read the mind of a Head of House without permission," she added with a cold glare.

"Of course, you are quiet right young Morgan, I would not presume to do such a thing." Dumbledore replied. A flash of annoyance crossed his eyes before he shifted his gaze to Harry.

"It's _Lady Black_ to you Headmaster," Morgan narrowed her eyes as she spoke. "I also hope you aren't trying to read Harry mind either, as he is under House Black protection now, and any attempt to read his mind would be considered an attack against House Black," she added as she watched the old man. There seemed to be a tension building between the pair as they stared at each other. A pop soon caught everyone's attention and the tension dissipated as everyone looked for the source of the sound.

"Lunch bes ready for mistress, family… and… guests," Kreacher said from next to Morgan. To everyone's shock it seemed the house wasn't the only thing that had been restored as the House Elf which had once looked old and decrepit now looked young and strong.

"Thank you Kreacher, we'll take it in the Parlor," Morgan said with a smile.

"Yes Mistress," Kreacher replied with a bow.

"Everyone is welcome to join, except for that thief Mundungus Fletcher. I ask that you leave my house sir," Morgan said as she pointed at the short, bold man, then motioned to the door and made a show of stepping out of the way.

"Oi! I ain't never bloody stole nothing from n'body in me life!" Mundungus yelled as his face turned red.

"Now, now Mundungus, it would seem Ms. Black is now our host and well within her rights to ask anyone to leave the premises. However, I would ask that you reframe from kicking members of the Order out," Dumbledore said still using his Grandfatherly tone, which was beginning to annoy Morgan.

"No, the _thief_ leaves without the silver cup Kreacher saw him nick, or I will be forced to revoke the permission to use my home as your Headquarters," Morgan replied, as she spoke her wand had dropped into her hand. "Accio cup" she said as she flicked her wand and the cup flew out of Mundungus' bag.

"Tha'sa plant!" Mundungus shouted but Dumbledore raised his hand to silence the man. He couldn't afford to lose 12 Grimmauld Place as his Headquarters, not for an incompetent fool like Mundungus. With Harry now here and under Black family protection he had no further use for the thief.

"I think it is best if you leave Mundungus," Dumbledore said with a small nod, "Thievery will not be tolerated." Mundungus sputtered but made his way towards the door and left, muttering something about never wanting anything to do with the Order in the first place. Morgan thought she caught something about a scheme but ignored it assuming it was some con the bald man was cooking up.

"Now then, who's hungry?" Morgan asked in a much cheerier tone as she started up the stairs and noticed Remus and Sirius standing about halfway up them. "Uncle Padfoot, Moony, I was wondering when you two would show your faces." She said with a smile as the twins' eyes went wide and they looked at each other before looking at Remus and Sirius in a new light as they recognized the names from the Marauder's Map.

"Morgan, so glad you could make it, I thought you might be here by now." Sirius said with a barking laugh as he noticed the twins.

"Oh, come on you two." Morgan said as she shook her head and continued up the stairs and past the two chuckling men. Narcissa, Dora, and Harry followed, as well as Hermione who wanted answers, and Ron who never turned down free food. The rest of the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and Kingsley followed as well. Dumbledore needed more information about this girl who claimed to be Lady Black, of course he knew she had control of the wards and could make her words from before a reality. This was not what he had expected when Sirius said the girl had a connection to the Hawke family, and he would be looking for answers even if he had to force his way into Sirius' mind to get them, but that was too extreme he reminded himself, he'd need to find the answers another way.

.

oOOo


	4. Chapter 4: Dementors… in London?

A/N: Here's chapter 4, sorry it took a bit longer then I wanted too. Work has been a pain and really stressful lately. Anyways thanks again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. I'm glad ya'll are enjoying the story so far and hope you continue to enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 4: Dementors… in London!? Preposterous!

 _July 21, 1995 – 12 Grimmauld Place_

.

In the parlor, a table large enough for the group to sit comfortably had been set up by the house elves and the food was already waiting for them. Bridge had left to find himself a quiet place to nest as Morgan took her seat at the head of the table while the others found seats where they wanted. Dumbledore took the seat at the foot of the table, a seat that by rights should have been Harry's, this caused Morgan to frown slightly but she quickly hid it as Narcissa sat to her left and Dora to her right. Molly had attempted to get Harry to sit next to her and Ron, but he refused and instead sat between Narcissa and Sirius. Hermione sat next to Dora with the Twins sitting across from the Marauders, Ginny was next to the twins then Shacklebolt took the last seat on the right side of the table, Ron and Molly filled out the left side after Remus.

"I feel I must ask Ms. Black, but Sirius told us you were related to the Hawke Family, I must say I am surprised to learn that you are a Black," Dumbledore said in his Grandfatherly tone.

"it's _Lady_ Black, and Uncle Sirius didn't lie about me being related to the Hawkes. My parents were Bridgette Hawke and Bellatrix Black," Morgan said as she watched Dumbledore's reaction. A gasp traveled around the table at the revelation of who Morgan's parents were. Some because they had respected Bridgette and others because of the mention of Bellatrix. Dumbledore's face darkened as he heard the news but schooled his emotions as quickly as he could. But the damage was done as Kingsley, Sirius, Remus and Narcissa had already noticed the old man's reaction. Before anyone else could say anything, Hermione spoke up.

"But those are girl's names… How can your parents both be women?" the Bushy-haired girl asked, confusion showing on her face.

"Anything is possible in the Magical World," Morgan stated simply.

"There are several potions that can allow two witches to have a child. Some more successful than others, however, most are lost to time or buried away in family libraries." Narcissa explained in more detail than her niece had. Seeing the conversation had moved on without him Dumbledore let the subject drop, he would need to do research on his own to learn what this could mean for his plans.

The conversation became light after that, with introductions followed by the Twins and Marauders swapping stories and pranks. Morgan had also caught Ron glaring at her aunt and when the Lady Black returned the glare the boy's ears had turned red and he suddenly found his plate much more interesting. Hermione continued to ask Harry where he had been, it seemed she did not want to wait for the answers and Harry's elusiveness in present company only made the bushy-haired girl more persistent. She wasn't used to be unable to get answers from Harry. It was Narcissa who spoke up in Harry's defense, "He was safe with family that care about him, that is all that matters right now," she said, and Hermione didn't try to ask any more. The bushy-haired girl then turned to Morgan instead.

"So, will you be joining us at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as she turned her attention to the Lady Black.

"I hope to, if the Headmaster will allow me," Morgan replied as she turned to Dumbledore.

"Hogwarts is always open to those who wish to learn," Dumbledore replied in his grandfatherly tone.

"I'm glad to hear that Mr. Dumbledore, are there any documents or tests I must take in order to transfer as a 5th year?" Morgan asked calmly. She had already asked Uncle Ted to get any documents she might need together.

"That will not be necessary, you will be included among the 5th years as a transfer student. However, your individual teachers may wish to test your level of knowledge before you start classes," Dumbledore answered with a slight twinkle in his eye that said he was planning something. Morgan found she didn't like the look and thought she could guess what was going on in the old man's head. Perhaps he was thinking she hadn't kept up with any studying and was hoping to humiliate her in front of her peers. Whatever the case might be it was unlikely she would ever find out, but the manipulative Headmaster would be disappointed if that was indeed his plan. She would have her uncle Ted send the required documents to her teachers personally. For now, it was time to get answers while she had the old man's attention.

"I do have some questions for you now Mr. Dumbledore," she said with a glance towards Harry, so he would know this was her plan turning into action.

"You may ask them Lady Black," Dumbledore replied as he watched the girl wearily.

"It's about the Tri-Wizard last year, I assume as Headmaster of one of the competing schools you read the rules in their entirety?" Morgan asked watching the old man's reactions.

"That is correct, but I wonder where you are going with this line of questions Ms. Black," Dumbledore replied as he narrowed his eyes slightly, something most of the room missed except for those closest to Morgan, and Shacklebolt himself.

"So then when Harry's name came out of the Goblet why didn't you contact his Magical Guardian, so they could have the chance to protest the involvement of Harry who was clearly under the age limit set by the rules?" Morgan asked, deciding to ignore the fact that she had been called _Ms._ Instead of Lady.

"Because as Harry's Magical Guardian I did not feel he would be in any real danger." Dumbledore realized his slip only after he had said it and could only hope no one else had noticed.

"Really, facing Dragon, Merpeople and let's not forget the final task and you didn't feel he was in any _real_ danger?" Morgan said in disbelief.

"I assure you, _young_ Ms. Black, the Tournament was a controlled environment," Dumbledore said, his patience was slowly fraying. Morgan's eyes flashed dangerously at the old man's words. With his lack of respect, he would now face the wrath of an angry Lady Black. Originally the plan was simply to try and figure out why he had allowed Harry to compete in the Tri-Wizard, but now she was going to dig a bit deeper.

"If that's what you call a controlled environment I'd hate to see what you consider uncontrolled," Morgan commented. Before Dumbledore had the chance to reply she pressed on, shattering the old man's hope that no one had caught his slip up about being Harry's Guardian. "So then tell me, as Harry's Magical Guardian you must have known where he has been living and the abuse he has suffered over the years?"

"Surely it could not be that bad…" Dumbledore started but was interrupted by Harry.

"Not that bad?" Harry snapped much to everyone's surprise, "I lived in a cupboard under the stairs until I was 11, my aunt and uncle tried to _beat the freak_ out of me, I was forced to cook and clean form the time I could stand…."

"Harry, my boy…" Dumbledore cut in trying to stop Harry's rant.

"Don't call me that anymore, it's Potter to you _sir_ ," Harry said sharply. Once more everyone was surprised that it was Narcissa placing her hand on Harry's that calmed him down. After a moment, he gave Narcissa a small nod and smile to indicate that he was okay. Dumbledore used the silence from everyone's shock to take his leave.

"I am afraid that I have some pressing matters to attend to." Dumbledore stated as he made a hasty retreat from the room. The room remained silent as the old man left, Morgan glared him out. Molly was doing the perfect impression of a fish while Shacklebolt was staring after the old man and beginning to rethink his allegiance.

"Harry, you can't…" Hermione started but was cut off when Fred grabbed her arm and shook his head, silencing the bushy-hair girl. The rest of lunch passed quietly, either because everyone was too shocked to speak or just preferred the silence. Neither the Twins nor Marauders seemed to be able to lighten the mood and it wasn't long before everyone had finished or lost their appetites and left the table to go about their own business. When Harry left the table, Hermione and Ron had tried to follow him, but he waved them off saying he wanted to be alone for a while. Morgan left the table not long after to explore her new home.

.

oOOo

.

Hermione was feeling rather put out because she couldn't get any answers from Harry like she usually could. So, instead she would get her answers from the only other person she thought could give them. Not use to getting "no" for an answer she had no plans of taking one, so she followed Morgan as she left the Parlor. "Morgan, wait," she called after the other girl. With a sigh Morgan stopped and turned so the two girls were facing each other.

"Yes Granger? I don't recall giving you permission to call me by my first name," Morgan said, her voice was still laced with annoyance from the conversation with Dumbledore and what she guessed Hermione had been planning to say to Harry after confronting the old man.

"Oh… um right sorry, um Lady Black," Hermione replied as she bit her lip for a moment before pressing on, "It's just that I'm used to Harry talking to me, and well right now he's not."

"So, you've come to me for answers?" Morgan asked with an arched eyebrow, but before Hermione could answer she continued. "Did you ever wait until he was ready to talk or pressure him into talking?"

"I… well… I… um…" Hermione started, and Morgan shook her head with a sigh.

"That's what I thought, when Harry is ready I'm sure he'll talk to you, but don't try to force him," Morgan said as she watched the Bushy-haired girl who looked ready to argue some more. "And since you've already used my first name, you may continue to do so, for now at least."

"He's never been like this before, the Harry I know would never speak to Dumbledore like that," Hermione declared.

"Perhaps that is because he has finally seen the real Dumbledore," Morgan commented, keeping her voice level.

"I think you're a bad influence on Harry," Hermione narrowed her eyes as she spoke.

"Really? All I did was rescue him from abusive relatives and teach him about who he really is, something that others, like Dumbledore should have done a long time ago. I also showed him that he still has family that cares about him," Morgan stated in a calm tone, she wouldn't be baited into an argument, nor would she reveal her plans to the bossy girl. "As I said before, when _Harry_ is ready to talk, I am sure he will talk to you. You must be patient. Now if you'll excuse me I have not seen all of my house yet," she added before turning and walking away, leaving the bushy-haired girl staring after her in shock and embarrassment as Hermione realized just how pushy she was being.

Finally, alone Morgan was able to silently explore her new home, Kreacher allowing her into the family areas he had been keeping the Order out of. Her self-guided tour took her through the family Library and a study as well as a few sitting rooms and even an office for taking care of family business and meetings. Eventually she found her own room as well as the one she was looking for. Stopping in front of a door with sign that read "Bella's Room, Keep Out!" she smiled and with a deep breath pushed the door open.

The room looked like it hadn't been touched since the last time her mother had been their herself, except for the occasional dusting. It seems Kreacher had kept the room clean or had simply cleaned it recently. Morgan smiled to herself as she looked around the room and noticed a broken grandfather clock that looked like it had been hit by a spell at some point. There were a few more broken items around the room, as she looked around it something balled up and tossed in the corner as if hastily throw away, caught her eye. It turned out the be a black tee-shirt with an AC/DC logo on it, she had picked it up for a closer look when she got the feeling of being watched.

"I thought I'd find you here," came the soft voice of Narcissa. Morgan turned to face her aunt and held up the shirt.

"I didn't expect to find something like this in Mum's room," she said as Narcissa looked at the shirt.

"Ah yes, as I said she was a bit of a rebel, and loved Muggle bands, that one was one of her favorites… I think," Cissy said with a small smile. "I think the last time Bella was in this room was the day our Mum told her about the Marriage contract. She didn't take it well."

"I could tell," Morgan replied as she motioned towards the clock.

"No," Narcissa replied thoughtfully, as she shook her head slightly. "That was broken during the Christmas break of Bella's 5th year. She said the ticking was 'driving her bloody mental' or something to that effect."

"Ah I see…" Morgan replied with a small sigh, "I wish I knew her," she added as she hung her head, Narcissa thought she noticed a glistening in her niece's eyes. "We're so close, but I still feel so far from being able to see her…" Morgan's voice broke as a silent sob escaped. Narcissa moved like lightning, closing the distance between them and pulling her niece into a tight hug, and the usually strong teen could no longer hold back as she began to sob and cry in her favorite aunt's arms.

"Shh, it's alright I'm here for you," Cissy whispered as she held her niece, running her fingers though the crying girl's hair and rubbing her back softly. "Your mum will be freed and back to us before you know it," she added as she continued to sooth her dearest niece. It took a while but eventually Morgan calmed down and looked up at Narcissa with a small smile.

"I don't know what I'd do without you aunt Cissy," she said as she leaned back into the hug and closed her eyes.

"Come, you still have much to see of Black Manor," Narcissa said after a bit longer. Morgan nodded and walked with her aunt as she was shown the rest of her new home.

.

oOOo

.

Later that afternoon Harry had found his room with the help of Sirius and was currently sitting on his bed reading over a potions book Morgan had given him to study while a book about combat and dueling magic waiting to be read on his nightstand. Narcissa was working with him on Occlumency to keep him from losing his temper so quickly. Only a few moments ago he had sent Dobby find Hermione to let her know he was now ready to talk, but only if she would hold off any questions until after he had finished. It had been another fifteen minutes before he heard a knock on his door, apparently Hermione had to take some time to think about her answer before coming to see Him. "It's open," he called without looking up from the book, only having a few more sentences before the end of the chapter he was on. It was a chapter explaining how most potion making was guess work and not an exact science and even masters in the art made minor errors each time they brewed.

As Hermione entered the room, followed by Ron and Ginny, Harry finished reading and marked his place before standing and setting the book down. Only then did he turn to his first friends, but before he could even say anything Hermione lunged at him, wrapping him in a painfully tight hug. "Oh, Harry we were all so worried about you!" she said when she finally released him and slowly stepped back.

"I'm fine 'Mione, in fact I've never been better," Harry replied as he looked over the other three.

"Then why didn't you write us and tell us you were okay?" Hermione asked with a look of concern.

"Because I wasn't sure if I could trust you not to tell anyone," Harry replied as Hermione looked more than a little shocked at that, and perhaps a bit hurt.

"Of course, you could trust us mate!" Ron said looking incredulous at the accusation. "It's those slimy snakes like Malfoy you can't trust!"

"She's no longer a Malfoy, and Morgan trusts her, so I trust her," Harry replied, keeping his annoyance at Ron in check. "Morgan has been more honest with me than anyone else in my life."

"But we've been honest with you Harry," Hermione replied, trying to defend herself.

"Really? You've been here most of the summer, right?" Harry asked, to which Hermione nodded sheepishly. "Yet you never thought to put that in a letter?"

"But Dumbledore said…." Hermione started by Harry interrupted her.

"Oh, because Dumbledore said it, it must be right, right?" Harry said sharply. "Just because someone is in a position of authority doesn't make them right all the time, Hermione. That's why I didn't know if I could trust you, you always go to an adult when things don't go your way. But sometimes they are wrong 'Mione."

"Oi! Don't talk to her like that!" Ron shouted he stepped between the pair, before Harry could explain anymore.

"And you, you could have told me who I really was but didn't," Harry replied coolie, he was done being nice to the prat. "You just let me fumble around not knowing I was Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. I have the power to make a real change and I can protect those I care about with my position."

"I-I… I don't have to explain myself to you! Your just jealous I…" Ron snapped back as his ears turned red then his face but was interrupted by an unlikely person.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny snapped at her older brother. "Out, I think I hear mum calling for you!" she added as she pointed to the door anger flashing in her eyes.

"You can't talk to me like that!" Ron snapped but quickly had to duck a bat boogie hex from his younger sister before he could say more. One glance at Harry and he realized he had really stepped into it this time as he saw the anger swirling in the Boy-who-lived eyes. Ron looked to Hermione for support but found the bookworms wand pointed at him as well. Deep down she knew Harry was right and didn't want to lose him as a friend.

"I won't say it again Ron," Ginny warned, and Ron didn't need to be told again as he hastily retreated from the room. With the jealous prat gone Harry seemed to calm down quite a bit once Ron was out of the room and turned to Ginny with a look of surprise. "He had it coming," was her only reply as she sat down on Harry's bed and waited.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Hermione said as she turned to Harry, tears in her eyes. "If you let me I'd like to try and earn your trust back."

"You don't have to worry 'Mione," Harry replied as he pulled the busy-haired girl into a hug. "I still want you as a friend, but you have to trust me too."

"I do trust you Harry," Hermione said as she stepped back and looked up at Harry with hope in her eyes. He nodded in reply and led her over to a small couch and she quickly took the offered seat as Harry sat in a chair opposite the couch and Ginny moved over to the couch as well, so she could hear better.

"Then I'll tell you what I've been doing, but I can't tell you where, that's for Morgan to share," Harry said as he looked at both girls. "But none of what I tell you leaves this room and if you decide you want to join in then you'll have to ask Morgan. But first I need to set up privacy wards I don't want anyone listening in," he added as he stood once more and began to set up the required wards. Once he was done he sat back down and began to explain everything he had been doing at Lake Morgana Manor, from his training to his tutoring and lessons on his place and duties in Wizarding society. They spent the rest of the afternoon until dinner talking. Harry was glad they respected his request not to ask _where_ he had been. Dinner was relatively quiet with only small talk, Ron and Molly seemed content to avoid Narcissa as much as possible. Harry thought that perhaps he should spend more time with her to avoid the annoying and obnoxious pair.

.

oOOo

.

 _July 22, 1995_

The next morning at breakfast, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were in the kitchen at the small table enjoying a light breakfast and chatting quietly. While the others were up as well most of those staying at Black Manor had already eaten and were either already at work or had moved on to their own routines. It wasn't long before the trio were interrupted by two of those who had yet to eat. Molly Weasley entered the kitchen, looking for her daughter more than any food. Ron followed the Weasley Matriarch into the room looking rather smug and pleased with himself. "Guinevere Weasley, you should know better than to cast hexes at your brother, you're grounded young lady," Molly said as she pointed her finger at her daughter.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, I was the one who fired the hex at Ron," Hermione spoke up, much to everyone's surprise. Ron, Ginny, and Harry because Hermione usually didn't lie. Molly because she wouldn't have expected her to fire a spell at someone, especially Ron, for no reason or so Ron had said. Hermione gave Harry a look that simply said this was the start of her regaining his trust.

"Well then I've got a mind to ground you, I would never have expected something like that from you and…" whatever she had been about to say was stopped by a cough from the entrance of the kitchen as everyone turned to find Morgan standing in the door way watching the scene.

"I don't believe you are Granger's mother, Mrs. Weasley, nor Harry's for that matter," Morgan said as she looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"Well I never!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "You have no right to talk to me like that young lady!"

"Oh really?" Morgan said with an arched eyebrow. "Have you already forgotten, you are guests in my home Molly Weasley of the House Prewett and I am Lady Black, Head of the House of Black," she continued as Molly looked ready to reply. "Ms. Granger has her own parents and Harry has his Godfather, so you have no say in any punishment Granger might or might not deserve while Harry already has a family to look after him. And since Ginny has apparently done nothing wrong it doesn't look like anyone can or needs to be grounded or punished in any way. Perhaps you should have gotten more information before acting on what your son told you happened."

Molly was once more doing a perfect imitation of a fish as she tried to find a way to reply to Morgan. While Mrs. Weasley struggled to find words, Ron looked livid and ready to say something very stupid to Morgan before she shot him a glare and his ears turned red and he shrank back. "Daisy I'll take my breakfast in the study, it's quieter there. Harry, Granger, Ginny if you three wish to join me, you may," Morgan said with a smile as the three did in fact follow her. The rest of the morning consisted of small talk and by the end Morgan was at the point of using Hermione's first name. The rest of the day passed without farther incidents.

.

oOOo

.

 _July 25, 1995_

The days past with Harry and Morgan continuing their training and tutoring just as they had at Lake Morgana Manor. The only real difference now was that the training room was bigger, and they had to avoid the occasional Order Members that visited Black Manor. Molly continued to be annoying at least in Morgan's mind, but remained mostly ignored. Harry had also asked if Hermione and Ginny could join in the training. It had taken Morgan and Narcissa a while to reach a decision but, in the end, they had agreed it couldn't hurt to let them join. The two would not be allowed into the tutoring sessions as those usually went over a few family secrets.

The group was currently in the training room, Ginny and Hermione sitting in the chairs of the observation area. While Narcissa was with Morgan and Harry next to the dueling platform. Today they would be facing off against each other for the first time. "Now Harry, Morgan has been dueling for a while, but remember you have come a long way since starting your training and you have progressed much faster than some skilled Aurors," Narcissa said with a smile. "I wouldn't be letting you face off against each other if I didn't think you were close to each other in skill. But remember there will be times when you face an opponent that is better than you, so you'll need to think on your feet and use your wit as well as your skill. Now take your places on the platform and good luck to you both."

Both teens nodded and moved to opposite ends of the platform, "Good luck Harry," Morgan called to him with a smile.

"You too Morgan," he replied as they bowed to each other. Morgan's wand soon dropped into her hand and Harry soon drew his own.

"We need to get you a wand holster," Morgan commented with a bit of a chuckle.

"What would I need a…" Harry started but stopped as he saw Morgan arch an eyebrow. "Fine I'll think about getting one."

"Good," Morgan said with a smile and a small nod.

"Alright you two, enough talk get ready," Narcissa said as she made her way to a chair that was on a raised platform to better see the dueling platform and looked much more comfortable than the ones Ginny and Hermione were sitting in. "Harry focus and remember your training, Morgan don't hold back I'll be evaluating you _both._ Now, begin!"

The spells began to fly in rapid succession as soon as Narcissa had uttered the word and sat down. They were both moving and dodging as the spells continued to fly. Narcissa had summoned parchment and quill as she began to take notes, she had also activated a quill that was similar to a Dict-a-quill, but it kept moving up as if watching the duel before writing more notes. Hermione was watching the duel in awe of the variety of spells being thrown some she knew and many she didn't yet. Every now and then the pattern of spells would change as Morgan or Harry would change their strategies.

Narcissa began to notice the patterns, Harry had fallen back on brute strength while Morgan was holding back which caused the Elegant woman to frown. "Harry remember to focus and concentrate on your training, control your magical output. Morgan, stop holding back," Narcissa called to the pair. Harry was too busy dodging and firing spells back at Morgan to reply. While Morgan gave a small salute between casting spells and dodging an incoming spell.

"Did she just salute in the middle of a duel?" Ginny commented to Hermione who was too engrossed watching the duel to answer. Morgan began to throw spells faster now and Harry was forced onto the defensive and was soon forced to throw up a shield. A well placed Reducto caused the shield to flare and gave Morgan the perfect chance to fire a Tripping Jinx under the shield which hit its mark as Harry's shield failed and he fell forward into a stunner which hit him in the chest and knocked him back, unconscious. Morgan started to make her way towards Harry, as Narcissa stood as well and made towards the platform.

"Morgan, I told you not to hold back," Narcissa said as Morgan stopped to listen to her aunt.

"I know, but…" she started but Narcissa held up her hand.

"No buts, you hold back against a Death Eater and you'll die!" Narcissa said sharply. "If Harry doesn't learn to fight opponents that are more skilled than him, he will die."

"I… I know that…" Morgan started but was again cut off.

"Then why did you hold back?" Narcissa asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Because I didn't want to beat Harry before he had a chance to even defend himself," Morgan replied, but the answer didn't satisfy her aunt.

"A person can learn more from a loss then winning, because you held back you could have cost Harry his life," Narcissa continued, stopping any argument Morgan might have been forming. "You are the Head of House Black; our enemies will come after you. While Harry has a Madman after him. There can be no half measures in your training or those you care about, and yourself could end up dead. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Morgan answered dejectedly. She wasn't used to making Narcissa angry and the hurt was clear in her eyes as she looked away.

"Now revive Harry and continue with the training session," Narcissa said as she moved back to her seat. She hadn't meant to be so harsh with Morgan and she had to hide her own sadness and anger at herself. She was letting her own stress affect her emotions, her worry at the possibility of losing Morgan was foremost on her mind lately.

"Yes ma'am," Morgan said without looking at her aunt as she walked towards Harry and revived him. "You did well," she said before standing back up. "Right than Hermione, Ginny you're joining in, all three of you line up in front of a target dummy, you're going to practice your control. The goal is to learn to control the amount of magic you put into your spells," she waited for the others to line up before continuing. "Too little magic and the spell will have no effect, too much and you'll wear yourself out too quickly, both could be costly in a real duel."

Morgan's tone was unusually sharp and held an edge it didn't normally have, but no one said anything as Harry, Hermione, and Ginny worked on their control while Morgan observed. For the most part, she remained silent and offered little advice unless required. Everyone progressed quickly, with the control coming easiest to Hermione and Ginny wasn't far behind. Harry had the most trouble controlling his magic output, but he was starting to get it.

After Narcissa called the training session to an end, Morgan left quickly without even looking back. Narcissa frowned as she had hoped she would have a chance to speak to her niece after training. Instead she could only sigh as the others left as well after cleaning up the room. After taking several minutes to compose herself Narcissa left the training room as well and made her way to the study where she would try to think about how she could apologize to Morgan.

.

oOOo

.

 _July 27, 1995 – Ministry of Magic_

It had been a day and a half since the training session and still Morgan and Narcissa hadn't spoken since. It was Thursday and Morgan, Harry and Ted were at the Ministry, Morgan to take her Apparition test while Harry and Ted were meeting with Madam Bones to see what needed to be done to clear Sirius' name if they couldn't somehow capture the traitor Pettigrew. It seemed the only way they could even call for a trial without capturing the rat was for Harry to call for one when he took her place as Lord Potter at the summer Wizengamot, and even then, there was no guaranty that they could clear Sirius' name. They would need Sirius' memories of the events of that night, which they hoped would be enough if they couldn't catch Peter.

It didn't take long for Morgan to complete her test and she was soon knocking on Amelia's door. "Enter," Amelia called, knowing it could only be Morgan as she had told her secretary to tell everyone else she was busy. "The test went well I see?"

"Yes, but the instructor said I was… distracted," Morgan commented as she took the only empty chair.

"Distracted? By what dear?" Amelia asked as she looked the girl over. Now that she thought about it Morgan didn't exactly look like she had the last time she had seen the teen. Now she looked a bit down or deflated in a way.

"It's nothing really Madam Bones," Morgan said without looking at the older woman. "I'd prefer not to talk about it, it's a… family matter," she added to avoid any more questions about it.

"I understand," Amelia replied, though she was a bit concerned about the teen. "As I was telling Harry, we either need to capture Pettigrew, or we'll need Sirius' memories of what happened _that_ night."

"I might have an idea on how to catch the rat, but it's not certain," Morgan commented as she did her best to hide her down mood.

"So, for now we have to rely on Sirius' memories and hope the Wizengamot votes our way," Harry said doubtfully.

"Well the fact that Sirius never got a trial works in our favor, and memories are hard to fake and any changes easily noticeable," Ted said as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I believe that once they see the memories Sirius will be cleared of all charges. Those who know the ties between House Black and Potter already know the truth even if they won't come out and say it without a trial being called for."

Harry nodded in reply, if Amelia's reaction from before was anything to go on then that was reassuring to him. "Well I think we have gone over every possible scenario we can," Amelia said with a smile. "There is nothing more we can do for now, other than wait for the Summer Wizengamot."

"Thanks for your help Amelia," Harry said with a smile as the group stood to leave.

"You're welcome Harry, I'm glad I could offer you advice," she replied with a small smile.

"The dinner invitation is still open, just floo or owl us beforehand," Morgan said.

"Oh course, I look forward to that, when I have the free time," Amelia replied as the group left the office.

"So, are you two still going to go shopping in Muggle London?" Ted asked as they made their way to the Ministry lobby.

"Yes, I think we both need some fresh air, we'll see you back at home," Morgan answered, "I have Dora's gift so if anything happens we can alert her," Morgan added as Ted looked like he was about to argue about leaving them alone. The gift she mentioned had been a birthday present from the Metamorph. It was a necklace and pendent that had a rune engrave on it that would allow her to warn Dora if she was in danger through the matching piece that the young Auror had. Once the signal was sent Dora would be able to Apparate as close to Morgan's location as possible.

"Well if you're sure," Ted replied with a small sigh.

"We are," Harry answered for Morgan. He was pretty sure Morgan was just trying to avoid Narcissa more. He had heard about what happened second hand from Hermione. "We'll see everyone later this afternoon." Ted nodded as he separated from the teens to return to 12 Grimmauld Place while Harry and Morgan went to do a bit of shopping. Morgan had told Harry she wanted to get a little head start on his birthday present which would include a new wardrobe.

As they walked from store to store Morgan seemed to relax more and more. They already had quite a few bags, which were shrunk down and, in their pockets, to be managed easier. As they were walking towards their next stop they both felt a sudden temperature drop and looked at each other. "You feel that?" Morgan asked as the pair stopped to look around. Several Muggles were reacting to the cold as well.

"Yeah, it's unnatural… almost magic," Harry replied in a low voice.

"You don't think…." Morgan started as she looked around.

"It can't be…" Harry replied as he looked around as well. Morgan spotted the dark forms headed straight for them first.

"Dementors!" She shouted as she noticed a second, "Go!" she added as they both took off down the street, the Dementors picking up speed and chasing them.

"They're after us!" Harry yelled as they turned down an alley and the Dementors followed them. As they ran Morgan reached into her shirt and activated the pendent on her necklace.

Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were currently in Madam Bones office giving a report on what the Order was doing and planning. Suddenly Dora felt a burning sensation against her chest and gasped as she reached for the pendent. "Auror Tonks?" Madam Bones looked at the pink-haired Auror with an arched eyebrow.

"S-sorry boss… Morgan's in trouble I've got to go," Dora said as she turned to the door, unable to hide her worry.

"Auror Tonks," Amelia called as she pulled something out of her desk. "If you need back up, call me with that. I'll expect a full report once Morgan is safe," she added as Dora caught the item and realized it was communication device that went straight to Amelia.

"T-thanks boss…." Dora said in surprise, her gratitude clear in her eyes.

"Go on, Morgan needs you," Amelia said pulling the young Auror out of her thoughts.

"R-right!" Dora said as she left the office and ran to the apparition area and grabbed the pendent and pictured Morgan. As soon as she cleared the wards she apparated out and when she opened her eyes again she found herself in an alleyway. "Damn… where are you Morgan…" she cursed as she ran her finger over the Rune on the back of the pendent and a path appeared from it, leading the way to her Head of House. She followed without any hesitation.

Morgan and Harry were running as fast as they could, but they couldn't lose the Dementors. Neither teen noticed as the air got even colder until they rounded another corner into, yet another alley and Morgan slipped on a puddle that had frozen over when she tried to stop, two more large Dementors were blocking their path at the other end of the alley. Morgan yelped in pain as she fell from slipping and hissed as a sharp pain shot through her ankle. Her wand skidded a few inches away but thankfully not too far as she grabbed it. "They have us cornered…" Morgan groaned as Harry helped her up.

"But why are they here," Harry asked as Morgan hissed again in pain and he tightened his hold on her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, but I think I sprained my ankle when I slipped," Morgan replied as she leaned on Harry. "Crap… Harry, muggles…" she added as she noticed two Muggles that were shivering and against the wall. While they couldn't see the Dementors it was clear they knew something was wrong.

"We don't have a choice, we have to make our stand here, you can cast a Patronus right?" Harry asked as he glanced at Morgan.

"Of course," she replied, though she couldn't blame him for asking. "You take the two behind, I'll get the two in front."

Harry nodded as he drew his wand, "Expecto Patronum!" he shouted as the silver Stag come out of his wand and charged at the two Dementors behind them.

"Expecto Patromum!" Morgan yelled at the same time. However, her spell sputtered and flickered out after only a few seconds. If the Dementors could laugh Morgan was sure the two in front of her were as the closest one turning its attention to the pair of Muggles while the bigger one continued towards the teens.

"I thought you said you could cast it!" Harry called as he tried to fight off the two behind them.

"I can… it's just not working…" Morgan snapped back as she tried to focus. She realized what was making it hard for her to cast the Petronus. It was a combination of reliving half of her dream and what had happened with Narcissa. Shaking her head clear she tried to focus on the happiness she felt at hearing her mum would be freed soon, but that didn't work either. Instead she turned her thoughts to spending time with Cissy and felt warmth starting to spread starting from her magical core and moving outward and knew the spell would work now, "Expecto Patronum!" Morgan shouted again as a silver Cougar came out of her wand and charged the two Dementors in front of them. Harry made his Petronus charge the other two Dementors again and all four fled the alleyway.

Dora had just rounded the corner in time to see the four Dementors scatter and her eyes fell on Harry, and Morgan who was slumped against him. "Morgan! Harry!" she called as she ran towards the pair. "Are you okay?" she asked as she began looking over Morgan, who looked worn out and wasn't putting weight on her left foot.

"Thanks for coming, Dora. I'm fine, just a sprained ankle I think. And the Dementors wore me out," Morgan replied with a weak smile.

"I'm alright, just a bit worn out, like Morgan," Harry said as he helped Morgan stay standing. "Those Muggles might need some help though, one of the Dementors went after them," he added as he motioned behind them.

Dora looked past the teens and noticed the two muggles slumped against the alley wall. "You take them to St. Mungo's and I'll get me and Harry back home, then meet us there. I'm sure Aunt Andi will want to know what happened," Morgan said as she hid the pain from her ankle.

"You should come to St. Mungo's too," Dora replied as she looked over Morgan again.

"I'm fine, besides Harry can't Apparate on his own yet," Morgan replied as Dora arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, now you're worried about breaking the law, you just cast a Patronus in front of two Muggles," Dora said as she looked at the Lady Black.

"Muggles who were in just as much, if not more danger then us, Self Defense we didn't break any laws," Morgan replied quickly.

"Fine, but I'm bringing mum home with me, and I'm informing Madam Bones about what happened here," Dora replied as Morgan nodded. Dora hugged Harry and Morgan before moving over to the Muggles to take them to St. Mungo's. Sparing one last glance towards the teens before she called Madam Bones and the two teens disappeared with the crack of apparition.

.

oOOo


	5. Chapter 5: Inheritance and The Hearing

**A/N:** I'm sorry it took me so long to post this, but finally here is chapter 5. Again thank you all for your follows, favorites, and reviews. I'm so glad to see so many readers enjoying my work.

The final scene in this chapter is based on the Hearing Scene in _Son of Potter, Daughter of Black_ by DaSalvatore. Again if you have not read any of DaSalvatore's stories I highly recommend that you do, in my humble opinion they are great! Now I've held you up long enough, enjoy.

.

* * *

.

Chapter 5: Inheritance & The Hearing

.

 _July 27, 1995 – 12 Grimmauld Place_

.

With a pop Morgan and Harry appeared outside 12 Grimmauld Place, Morgan was still leaning on Harry to keep off her left ankle. "You look terrible…" Harry said with a small chuckle.

"You don't look much better, we need to get inside," Morgan replied. Harry nodded and helped her climb the front steps to the Manor. The pair pushed open the door and entered the house, allowing it to close behind them. Before the two teens had a chance to do anything, they were caught by Hermione coming down the stairs.

"You two look terrible. What happened?" Hermione called as she rushed down the remaining stairs to check on her best friend.

"We're alright Hermione," Harry replied as he tried to reassure the bushy-haired girl.

"We were ambushed by Dementors," Morgan said before Hermione could press for more answers.

"Dementors! In London?" Hermione looked worried, angry, and confused all at once, it made for quite the sight in Morgan's opinion.

"Yes, they…" Harry started but was interrupted as Remus, Sirius, and Ted entered the hall from the door to the kitchen.

"Remus heard someone mention Dementors… what happened?" Sirius said as he took in the appearance of Harry and Morgan. They definitely looked like that had recently had a run in with one of those foul creatures.

"We were ambushed by four of them while we were shopping," Morgan said as she continued to keep weight off her left foot. She was about to go into the details when Walburga spoke up from her painting.

"An attack against the Head of House Black, those responsible must pay!" the woman snapped. Morgan spared the woman in the painting a quick glance before her attention was drawn to her aunt as Narcissa stepped into the room and moved from behind Sirius.

Morgan watched her aunt as the elegant woman took in her niece's appearance for a moment before their eyes met. The worry was clear in Narcissa's eyes as she and Morgan just stared at each other for what felt like a long time. Cissy noticed the tears starting to form in Morgan's eyes. A silent apology from what happened in the training room was exchanged before the elegant woman rushed down the hall towards her niece. Morgan managed to take two limping steps before the pair met in a fierce hug, Morgan burying her face in Cissy's shoulder and neck as they held each other tight, as if worried the other might disappear if they let go.

"Aunt Cissy," Morgan's voice was barely a whisper as she leaned against Narcissa for both mental and physical support. Cissy could tell Morgan was trying to hold back tears, "I-I struggled with my…"

"Shh, come let's go to the study, can you climb the stairs?" Cissy asked as she pulled back just enough to look into her niece's eyes. Morgan shook her head as she glanced down at her left ankle. "Daisy take Morgan to the study, we'll be there shortly."

"Yes mistress" Daisy said as she appeared with a pop before taking Morgan's hand. With another pop the House Elf and Lady Black disappeared.

"Right everyone to the study, Harry and Morgan can tell us what happened," Cissy said to the others before making her way up the stairs. The other five followed quickly without a word, Remus and Sirius looking grave, Hermione worried, while Harry looked pale and worn out. They entered the study and found Morgan already seated in a comfortable chair, which Narcissa moved towards without hesitation.

Remus directed Harry to a similar chair, "Here Harry eat this," he said as he handed him a piece of chocolate before offering Morgan one as well.

"Do you always carry that around sir?" Harry said with a small smile.

"You never knew when you might need a piece," Remus replied as the rest took seats. Narcissa was the only one who didn't take a seat instead she used her wand to summon a foot rest for her niece and stayed by her side.

"Lift your foot, I want to make sure your ankle is not broken," Cissy said in a calm tone that left little room for argument as Morgan nodded and set her foot on the rest. Cissy made quick work of the laces on her niece's boot and removed it before lifting her wand and scanning for injury. She didn't relax until it was revealed that it was indeed only a severe sprain. With a flick of her wand an ace wrap appeared and wrapped itself around Morgan's foot and ankle to help support it. "Now tell us what happened," her voice was soft as she sat on the arm of Morgan's chair.

"We'd just finished when two dementors appeared. We ran into an alley but there were another two blocking the way," Harry said as he nibbled on the piece of chocolate.

"That was when I slipped on ice and hurt my ankle. I swear the Dementor laughed as they closed in… one noticed the muggles and went after them," Morgan paused for a moment to take a breath before continuing. "As they neared, Harry cast his Patronus at the ones behind us, I tried to cast mine as well, but I couldn't… after my fourth attempt it finally worked." The look Morgan gave Narcissa was enough to tell her what the block had been, and she wrapped an arm around her niece.

"Once the Dementors fled, Dora arrived and…." before Harry could finish an owl tapped on the window. Hermione opened it and the owl entered and held out to its leg to Harry who took the letter and read it quickly. As he read the letter he frowned and handed the letter off to Ted who had come over after seeing the envelop had the Ministry crest on it. "They're expelling me from Hogwarts…"

"But they can't!" Hermione cried as she looked at Ted, "Can they?"

"The letter says they are expelling him for breaking the statute of secrecy and underaged magic." Ted said as he tossed the letter on a nearby table.

"It was self-defense, we can fight it," Morgan said as she looked at Harry, trying to reassure him. "But how did they know so soon? Plus, I was there they can't think he cast two Patroni or made several attempts at it."

"This reek of Fudge, we'll need to speak to Amelia," Sirius commented. Just then the fireplace turned green and Dora stepped out, followed by Andromeda who looked both angry and worried.

"Dora told me about the Dementors," Andi said as her eyes landed on Morgan and she crossed the room to where her niece and sister were sitting. "She also said you hurt your ankle."

"It's just a sprang Aunt Andi," Morgan said as she watched Andi looking over her ankle and the wrap as Dora made her way over to Morgan as well.

"I'll have a pain potion for you in a bit," Andi said as she pat Morgan's knee before standing up. "But first catch me up on what happened."

Harry and Morgan repeated the story for Andi and caught her up on what she had missed since the pair had arrived back home. Before they had the chance to ask about the two Muggles Mrs. Weasley burst into the room.

"Oh Harry! I was so worried when I heard!" Molly said as she started towards Harry before she stopped in her tracks at the glares she received from Narcissa and Andromeda.

"What do you want Molly," Andi said sharply. She was pissed at the Ministry and that her niece and Harry had been attacked, it was rare to see her show her anger.

"I-I was coming to check on Harry," Molly seemed to be caught off guard by Andi's anger. "And Dumbledore sent word that Harry must stay here, and not to worry about being Expelled, he's going to the Ministry as we speak t-to clear things up," the Weasley Matriarch seemed to lose her nerve as she finished what she had been sent to say and quickly left the room.

"We need to speak with Madam Bones as soon as possible, she needs to know what happened," Morgan said as soon as the door closed, and Sirius activated the privacy wards.

"She already knows, but she will need both of your statements, when you're ready of course," Dora said as she moved closer to Morgan.

"What about the Muggles?" Harry asked, concern flashing in his eyes.

"Obliviated, and just fine, they weren't seriously hurt," Dora replied as she gave Harry a smile. "You two probably saved them from being Kissed."

Once they were sure that Harry and Morgan were both okay they Floo'd Madam Bones who told them about the Hearing being scheduled for August 2nd and took their statements about what had happened. It was starting to look like Fudge was on a witch hunt for Harry and wouldn't let the matter go so they would have to fight the charges, but Madam Bones was confident after the pairs statements it wouldn't be hard. After speaking with Madam Bones, Harry was sent to get some rest and Hermione followed him while Morgan was given a pain potion and Dora helped her towards the door, but she paused a moment in the doorway and looked back at Narcissa and Andromeda, "The Dementor and location were just like my dream," Morgan said as her aunts looked at each other for a moment.

"Are you certain?" Andi asked as she turned her attention back to Morgan.

"I am," Morgan replied looking more tired than before.

"We'll figure out what it means, for now, get some rest. You need it," Cissy said, worry barely hidden in her eyes. Cissy's gaze shifted to Dora who nodded and helped Morgan out of the study and up to her bedroom. After that the rest of the adults stayed in the study, wondering about the dream Morgan mentioned but mostly to discuss how to help Harry beat the charges and make their plans.

.

oOOo

.

 _July 31, 1995_

 _._

In the days following the Dementor attack Narcissa and Morgan were rarely seen apart. The training of the Head of House Black and soon to be Head of House Potter continued over the next few days. Ted also helped them come up with a plan for the Hearing in case Fudge refused to accept the facts, something Madam Bones had warned might happen. It was no secret the Minister was trying to bury anything that might suggest that Voldemort was back.

Today however, all worries were pushed aside because it was Harry's birthday. This morning Harry, Morgan, and Ted would be going to Gringotts. To keep Molly from figuring out what was going on and reporting it to Dumbledore they had told her the morning would be a private affair with just family and the late afternoon and evening would be the full birthday party. The woman protested until Narcissa and Andromeda once more reminded the woman she was not Harry's mother.

The group of Harry, Morgan, Ted, Narcissa and Sirius were currently in the study preparing for the day. Harry was dressed in a set of new clothes and robes that Sirius had given him the night before as an earlier birthday gift. The outfit was mostly black with scarlet and gold trim. Morgan was dressed in her usual style except this time the outfit was black with blue and bronze trim. "Not bad Harry, you look like a confident and powerful lord," Morgan said with a smile. "But your outfit is incomplete," she added as Harry looked confused.

"What do you mean," Harry said as he began to look himself over, now feeling a bit worried. Just then Narcissa pulled out a long box and handed it to Morgan who turned to face Harry.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Morgan said as she held out the box which Harry took. He opened it to reveal a wand holster, it was scarlet with gold trim and made of dragon hide. "It has an anti-summoning and unbreakable charms on it, and I hope the colors are a good choice."

"It's great," Harry replied as he pulled up his sleeve and put the holster on and placed his wand in it. "Thanks Morgan."

"You're welcome," Morgan replied with a smile. "So then, are we ready?" she added as she looked at Ted who nodded and with that they activated the floo and the three were off, leaving Sirius and Narcissa at the Manor.

.

oOOo

.

The trio stepped out of the floo in Diagon Alley and made their way to Gringotts where they were once more taken to the familiar conference room, Raglok sitting across from them. "Lady Black, Scion Potter, Solicitor Tonks we have been expecting you," the Goblin said with a smile, revealing his sharp teeth. "Brunkar will be here shortly, he is tracking down the Potter will, but first Lady Black we are ready to break the Slave Contract of Bellatrix Black. I would suggest that a family member be present, the removal of such a contract can be quite…. Unpleasant, you may use the fireplace in my office to floo whomever you like," he added as he motioned to the door behind him.

"Thank you Raglok," Morgan said as she stood, her gratitude showing in her voice and eyes. One of the armored Goblins opened the door behind Raglok and followed Morgan into the office. It was a cozy, at least by Goblin standards. There were several paintings depicting scenes of war, a few suits of armor and weapon plaques decorating the wall. Morgan's attention quickly turned to the fireplace, which was made of black marble, and made her way over to it. Tossing in the floo powder she spoke, "St. Mungo's, Chief Medi-Witch's Office, Andromeda Tonks-Black."

After a moment Andi's head appeared in the fire, "Morgan? Is everything alright?" the Middle Black sister asked.

"Yes, in fact its better then alright," Morgan said with a smile. "As you know we're at Gringotts, and they just told me they're ready to break mum's slave contract and Raglok said someone should be with her when they break it."

"That's great news, I'll go to Bella's room now." Andi replied with a smile.

"Thanks Aunt Andi see you tonight," Morgan said unable to hide her own smile.

"Of course, dear." Andi replied before her head disappeared from the fire. With the conversation over Morgan stepped back and nodded to the Armored Goblin who opened the door to the conference room and once more followed Morgan through it. As she entered the larger room she noticed that Brunkar had arrived and a bowl had been brought into the room. She moved silently into the seat she had been in before in time to hear Brunkar giving Harry the same speech she had been given by Gragnok.

"…Be warned, if you are not who you say you are and knowingly take the test of Lordship the consequences will be severe." Brunkar finished as Harry nodded and stood. He didn't show it, but he was far more nervous than Morgan had been. Looking in to the bowl he found a dagger with gold inlay on the handle and a garnet stone on the end of the hilt. Picking up the dagger Harry sliced open his palm and allowed his blood to drip into the bowl.

"I Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, do hereby take my rightful place as Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and swear to stand for the House and all of its responsibilities, so I say, so I swear, so mote it be." Harry declared, and the bowl began to glow as it accepted the oath and blood. Flashing brighter for a second before dissipating to reveal the Potter Head of House ring. It was gold with a stylized griffin holding a garnet gem with the Potter crest engraved on it. Harry picked up the ring cautiously.

"A word of caution Lord Potter," Brunkar said in almost a bored tone. "Should anyone not of House Potter attempt to wear the ring, they will experience extreme discomfort. Also, should their intent be found as nefarious the consequences will be far worse," he explained as protocol required but was unable to hide his bored tone. Harry nodded as he placed the ring on the ring finger of his right hand, allowing it to resize to fit before returning to his seat.

"Can I unseal my parent's will now?" Harry asked as he looked at the Goblins.

"You can," Raglok replied as he motioned to Brunkar who pulled out the sealed envelope and passed it to Harry.

"It was not easy to find, your former Magical Guardian attempted to bury it Lord Potter," Brunkar said, as annoyance laced his words.

"Thank you for finding it Brunkar," Harry said as the goblin only nodded in reply. Harry opened the envelope and pulled out the document inside. As he read over his Parent's will he began to frown. Once he was done he passed it to Ted. "They never wanted me anywhere near my aunt. If Sirius couldn't take me, they listed three alternatives."

"Who?" Morgan asked as she watched Harry, feeling a bit worried for him.

"Madam Bones, the Longbottoms, or Aunt Andi," Harry answered. He then took a deep breath and sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "They… they also…"

"It's okay Harry you don't have to tell us everything that's in the will. It can stay between you and Uncle Ted as long as you'd like," Morgan said quickly as she noticed how uncomfortable Harry looked.

"Thanks," he muttered with a small smile.

"Now if you are ready you can visit your family vault," Roglok said as he looked over the new Lord Potter.

"Yes, I think I will," Harry replied with a nod.

"I'd like to visit the Black vault as well," Morgan added with a look of determination on her face. She had wanted to visit the vault with her mother but Narcissa and Andromeda had explained that she couldn't wait and needed to go before the summer Wizengamot session.

"Very well," Raglok stated as he stood, "I shall take you, right this way," he added as Brunkar bowed to the Manager before leaving. Harry, Morgan and Ted followed Raglok as he led them to one of the many Gringotts carts. "Your vaults are near each other, but we will arrive at the Potter Vault first."

.

oOOo

.

 _July 31, 1995 – St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

 _._

Andromeda Tonks-Black had not expected a floo call from her niece and so when the Lady Black's head appeared I her fireplace she had initially been worried. That soon changed as Morgan explained why she was calling. Andi couldn't help but smile as the call ended and she quickly stood before leaving her office and making her way down to the secure room that her older sister was being kept. The Aurors who were guarding the room stepped aside as Andi approached and entered the room. Bellatrix was asleep and for once it looked like she was having a peaceful, nightmare free sleep. As the door closed Andi took a step towards the sleeping woman, only to stop as a glow surrounded Bellatrix as the slave contract was broken.

The glow died down slowly, and Andi was about to start towards her older sister again but paused once more and this time had to shield her face as Bellatrix's magic began to swirl. The rush of magic began to center on Bella's right arm as it began to glow a second time. A bright flash forced Andi to cover her eyes until the light died down once more and the skilled Medi-witch cautiously approached her sister. As she neared her gaze moved to where the glow had been on her arm and gasped as she realized the Dark Mark was no longer there. "How…" she muttered to herself. "Could her magic really have rejected it?" she asked herself as she came to a stop next to the bed and quickly pulled out her wand and began to scan her sister's health.

Just as Andi finished the scan Bellatrix's eyes began to flutter and slowly open. "A-Audi?" Bella's voice was barely a whisper and her throat was sore. "What's going on?"

"Oh Bella!" Andi exclaimed as she hugged her older sister. "Your back, the Slave Contract has been broken, and your Dark Mark Is gone!"

"H-how?" Bella asked as she hugged her younger sister back before the pair pulled apart. Andi was smiling brighter then Bella ever remembered seeing her smile before.

"Morgan, she became Lady Black and convinced the Goblins to break the contract," Andi explained. "As for your mark, I'm not sure but I think your magic rejected."

"They told me they killed Bridgette, is it true?" Bella asked, her eyes showing worried and sadness.

"Yes… she was sent into an ambush, she took down ten Death Eaters before Rabastan killed her. She was worn out, and he attacked her from behind, she was given an Order of Merlin for it," Andi explained hugging her older sister once more as she saw the tears in the usually strong woman's eyes. "But Morgan is okay and looking forward to seeing you. She's worked so hard for this moment, and I'm sure if she wasn't at Gringotts with Harry she'd be here right now. Cissy and I made sure she was raised well and trained. She's a lot like you."

They spent the next several hours talking about everything that had happened since Bella was sent to Azkaban and the present. Plans were made for Morgan to visit the next day, and Andi had to calm Bella down when she told her about both Voldemort's return and about Morgan and Harry being attacked by Dementors. Andi was happy to have her older sister back, and Bella was happy to finally be free and get to see her daughter for the first time since July of 1979. Andi had also explained the relationship that had built between Cissy and Morgan, something Bellatrix was very happy about. Of course, Bella had also expressed displeasure about being stuck in a Hospital room until she was cleared, or Madam Bones agreed to let her be moved to Lake Morgana Manor under the condition that she stay there until cleared of the crimes she had been forced to commit under the slave contract.

.

oOOo

.

 _July 31, 1995 – Gringotts Bank, Vaults_

The cart had stopped outside the Potter Vault and Raglok had led the group to the Vault door and unlocked it before handing Harry back the key. Having only seen his trust vault before he was shocked by the sheer size of the family vault. There were shelves of books, furniture, weapons of all sorts, clothes, jewelry and many other family heirlooms as well as gold which was expected. Harry had grabbed a few books he thought would help as well as a few other items. Among them were James' Transfigurations and Animagus notes, Lily's Potions and Charms notes, and a Potter book that only he could read which detailed family history, alliances, and secrets. He packed everything in a truck and shrunk it down and pocketed it before getting some money for any shopping they did later.

Once they were done at the Potter Vault they boarded the cart and sped off to the Black Vault which was just as large as the Potter Vault and just as full. One major difference is what they found waiting just inside the vault. There was a small round table and sitting on the table were two letters each laying on top of a book or journal. Morgan was the first to reach the table and was shocked at what was written on both envelops. "Uncle Ted… these envelops have my name on them…" she said as she took a step closer to the table. Ted made his way over to stand next to his niece, while Harry was curious he felt it wasn't his business, so he busied himself by looking at the many artifacts in the vault.

"Well I recognize that one as Arcturus' hand writing from a letter I saw for Andi, but the other I'm not sure," he said as he indicated the one on the right.

"But no one besides mum, you, Aunt Andi, Aunt Cissy, and Sirius should have known about me until recently," Morgan said in confusion.

"Well it's Arcturus, not much escaped his attention when it involved the Black family," Ted replied as he watched his niece for a moment. He was just as surprised and curious about them as Morgan was.

"I think I'll read this one first then," she said mostly to herself as she reached towards the one on the left. Ted watched as Morgan picked up the envelop and opened it. With a deep breath she pulled out a letter and unfolded it. Gasping as she began to read the letter out loud.

" _Dear Morgan,_

 _You probably don't remember me, but I remember you very well. Your mother was so excited the day she and her lover allowed us to meet you. I am your grandfather, and I am writing this for you because I do not think I will be alive much longer, so I leave you this message instead. I regret that you may never get to meet any of the family or learn of the Hawke legacy, at least not from myself or another of the family. It has taken me too long to realize what is happening, but my family is being targeted, I have already lost my dearest daughter, your mother. I believe she was sent into a trap by none other than Dumbledore himself. He has never liked that I won't join his cause, our family has always stood for the Grey. We protect those who want no part in this idiotic war between Voldemort and Dumbledore. This has made us a target of both sides and my family are paying the price for it. Few of us are left and I fear it will not be long before the Hawke's are no more._

 _So, I have made a choice to preserve what I can. With the help of my close friend and brother in all but blood, Arcturus, I have begun transferring the Hawke assets and legacy to the Black family vault. This I do for you my dear granddaughter in hopes that you will be kept safe by your aunt. I hope that Arcturus will also be able to guide you, but he has also sensed his own impending danger as he feels his son, who has become enamored with the self-proclaimed Dark Lord, may try to over throw him. But knowing my brother as I do, he has made plans for just such a thing._

 _But enough about an old man's worries. You, little one, are a light in this dark time. Of course, if you are reading this then you are likely not a little girl anymore. Take strength in the knowledge that you come from two strong families, and even if we cannot be there for you in person we can still help you. Under this letter you will find my personal journal, in it are details that will help you understand your family and the traditions we live by. Only you can access the information within, and I hope it will help guide your decisions. You will always have the love of the House of Hawke, even if we can never be there for you in person._

 _. .Sincerely,_

 _. .Solomon Hawke"_

Morgan finished reading and looked at the journal for a moment before glancing back at the letter. "I don't remember him… and I never expected to find anything about the Hawke family…" she muttered mostly to herself as Ted placed a hand on her shoulder. After a moment she set the first letter down and picked up the other and opened it to read as well.

" _My Dear Great-Granddaughter,_

 _Hello young Morgana, you likely don't remember me and are probably very surprised to find this letter addressed to you, but I hope this is a welcome surprise. I was the one who helped your mother and young Bridgette find the potions and rituals needed to have you. I am quite proud of Bellatrix and glad she found someone to truly love her. Unfortunately, I could not stop her arranged marriage to that Lestrange fool, but if it were in my power I would give you your mother back. For this my dear Morgana I am deeply sorry, and thanks to your cousin Sirius I now have a way to pay this debt to you. For you see, I had wished to make Sirius my heir, and pass my title to him. However, he turned the title down, feeling he could not up hold the duties of the position having been soured to the family by his fanatical and foolish mother._

 _So, when you were born Sirius suggested that I make you my true heir since you will be raised by Andromeda and Narcissa, who have not been corrupted by their parent's foolishness and I know Narcissa is wise and strong enough to resist the influence of her husband. Another Marriage Contract I regret that I could not stop because I learned of it too late. There will be no one who can dispute your claim as Head of House Black, you are my heir and no one else._

 _Under this letter you will find my Journal, which I hope will be a guide to you and help with any difficult decisions you will have to face. You will also find detail about our allies and other family secrets. I wish you could meet my brothers in all but blood, but you will find another Journal in the vault which will teach you about our goals and accomplishments. I hope that by the time you become Lady Black that these dark times will have passed, but if they haven't I hope my journals prove to be helpful to you. I wish only the best for you Morgana and I pray you find more peace then we could. I have but one request of you, return our family to its former glory and rightful place as a Vanguard of the Grey. The Potters will be your greatest allies._

 _. ._ _Sincerely,_

 _. .Arcturus Black"_

Morgan once more finished reading and felt a swell of pride from having read the words of her Grandfather and Great-grandfather from both sides of her family. "I wish I could remember them both," she said in a low voice.

"I know, from what I've heard they were both great men," Ted said as he gave Morgan's shoulder a squeeze. With a smile Morgan nodded as she picked up both Journals and moved deeper into the vault to find the other book mentioned by Arcturus.

It didn't take long to find the book she was looking for as she also grabbed a few others. As she came around another book shelf she noticed an ornate box sitting on a pedestal and felt a pull as if it was calling to her. Approaching the pedestal, she opened the box slowly to find a wand made of white wood making it look like Ivory. She couldn't stop herself as she reached for it and picked it up slowly. She gasped as she felt a warm sensation spread through her body and knew the wand was accepting her as its new mistress. As she picked up the box as well she felt a sudden pull from the wand. Leading her to another bookshelf were a book suddenly appeared.

Morgan picked up the book and opened it to find out what it was. On the first page she found the words.

" _If you have found this book then you have also found my wand. Therefore, your magic is identical to mine or very nearly so, and you are my descendent. I believe without a doubt you will find this journal useful to you, and only you. No one else will be able to access or open this book without your permission. I expect great things from you my dear descendent – Morgana le Fey."_

Morgan blinked several times as she read and reread the words before allowing herself to smile and placed the book in her bag and the wand in its box until she had a new holster for it and could get in identified.

With that she collected a few more family books before finding Harry and Ted and making their way back to the cart. It was nearly time to meet a Polyjuiced Sirius for lunch. Then they would be replacing Harry's wardrobe, Sirius' gift to his Godson to make up for missing so much of his life and not being there for him as he should have.

.

oOOo

.

It was nearly 10 am as the Trio emerged from Gringotts and made their way to the Leaky Cauldron for an early lunch with Sirius. He was easy to spot thanks to the bubblegum pink hair of Nymphadora Tonks who soon spotted the three as they entered. "Wotcher!" she called as she waved them over with a smile.

"Didn't expect to see you today, I thought you'd be working," Morgan said as she sat next to Dora.

"I am working, new orders to look out for you and Harry," Dora said with a smirk.

"And we need looking after now?" Morgan asked as she narrowed her eyes. Harry, Sirius and Ted remained silently, not sure they wanted to get involved if an argument was brewing.

"It was the Director's idea, after the Dementor attack…" Dora paused as she noticed the look on Morgan's face. "Don't give me that look! It wasn't my idea, but Madam Bones thought it was for the best to have extra help. We know you're a skilled duelist that's why she only wanted one Auror for this detail. Look you're lucky I volunteered, she wanted to give the job to Kingsley."

Morgan was still frowning but sighed before speaking, "Fine, but don't even think about treating us like little kids."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Dora said as a smirk formed on her lips and her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Besides you know you love having me around Hot Stuff."

Morgan blushed and sputtered as she heard Dora's words. "Oh, shut it you!" she snapped as she turned her attention to the drinks Sirius and Dora had ordered for them before the others had arrived. Tom finally made his way over and took the groups orders before returning to the bar. After their early and quick lunch, the group made their way back into Diagon Alley. "You guys go on without me, I've got something I want to check out really quick, we can meet back at Flourish and Blotts," Morgan said as she made to separate from the group.

"Oh no you don't, not alone you aren't, I'm coming with you," Dora said as she followed Morgan.

"I thought you had to watch out for Harry," Morgan replied simply.

"I'm supposed to keep an eye on both of you, but Sirius and dad can look out for Harry so I'm going with you," Dora said as she put an arm around Morgan's shoulders. "So where are we going Hot Stuff?"

"To Ollivander's," Morgan muttered as she fought a blush and sighed.

"But you have a wand…" Dora commented as the pair walked.

"Yes, I do but I need him to identify one for me," she added. She noticed Dora's confusion and sigh as she looked around to make sure no one could hear them. "I found one in the Family Vault, and I'm curious about it," she whispered. Dora nodded her understanding as they came to the Wandmaker's store. As they entered the Eccentric man was moving along one of his many wand filled shelves.

"Ah Ms. Black! I didn't expect I'd be seeing you for quite some time," The Wandmaker said as he moved behind the counter. "I remember your wand well, 12 ½ inch, Vine Wood, and Phoenix feather. I do hope nothing has happened that you require a replacement."

"No sir, my wand is just fine, and its Lady Black now if you don't mind," Morgan said with a small smile as she pulled out the box containing the unusual white wand. "I actually was hoping you could identify a wand for me."

Ollivander raised an eyebrow at that and came around the counter as Morgan opened the box to reveal the wand. "May I?" he asked as he reached for the wand. Morgan nodded as the man picked it up and began to examine it. "Ah yes, Aspin and Dragon Heartstring 10 ½ inches. It is very old, and doesn't like me very much, so I shan't test it."

"I found it in my Family's Vault, I believe it belonged to… my ancestor," Morgan said, the pause not escaping the notice of the man. "It… it called to me…"

"Interesting my dear, quite interesting indeed," Ollivander said as he looked thoughtful for a moment. "It is quite unusual to have two wands my dear, but not unheard of."

Morgan nodded "Could I get a holster for it?" she asked as she watched the man. She didn't want to reveal who it had belonged to, or at least who the journal had suggested it belonged to.

"Of course, my dear are there any specifications you would like?" Ollivander asked as he moved back behind the counter and pulled out a piece of parchment and quill.

"Yes, Dragon hide, anti-summoning and unbreakable charms, and in green with silver accents if possible," Morgan said as the man nodded and wrote the requests down.

"You have quality tastes Lady Black, much like your parents," the man said with a warm smile that he always seemed to wear. "I will send it by owl post to your place of residence when it is done, it will be 10 Galleons."

"Thank you, sir," Morgan said with a smile as she paid for the holster and closed the box with the wand and put it back inside her robes. She didn't want anyone else to know about it until she had spoken to Narcissa about it. After that they left and went to meet up with the others. The rest of the afternoon passed quietly and by the time they returned to 12 Grimmauld Place Harry had a completely new wardrobe both magical and muggle. They had just enough time to prepare for the official party with the rest of the family, as well as the Weasleys, and Hermione.

.

oOOo

.

 _August 1, 1995 – St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

 _._

The party had gone well and with little incident, as Molly did her best to avoid confrontations with Narcissa, for Harry's sake. Ron had shown his jealous side when he saw Harry's new clothes but was otherwise quiet. Occasional glances from the Twins had kept the youngest Weasley son in check. Overall Harry had enjoyed himself and Morgan was glad for that.

Now she was excited and happy for an entirely different reason. She was with her aunts and they were at the hospital to visit Bellatrix. The Head of House Black was nervous to finally meet and spend time with her mom. Narcissa was rubbing her back trying to help calm the nerves as they built the closer they got to the secured room that Bella was being kept in. As they stopped outside the door Morgan took a deep breath but didn't feel any calmer than before. "W-what if she doesn't remember me…" she said as she bit her lower lip.

"Of course, she remembers you, a mother could never forget her child," Narcissa said as she turned Morgan, so they were facing each other and noticed the doubt in her eyes. Andi remained silent, Narcissa needed this moment more than she did. "Bella and Bridgette wanted you more than anything, you have nothing to fear," Cissy added as she pulled Morgan into a small hug. "And I'm certain she has been looking forward to this as much as you have."

Morgan nodded slowly and took strength from the hug before stepping back slowly. "Alright, I'm ready," she said as she took one more calming breath then nodded to Andi who opened the door for the pair. Bellatrix was reading as she waited for her daughter and sisters to arrive. It was all she could do to keep from going crazy locked in the small room. At least it was better than her cell at Azkaban, which she could only mildly remember. As the door to the room opened Bellatrix looked up before closing her book and setting it aside a smile forming as she saw her youngest sister enter the room.

"Cissy! It's so good to see you again," Bella said as she sat up.

"It's good to see you again too Bella," Cissy said with a smile, though her eyes held a sadness that Bella barely noticed before she noticed movement behind her youngest sister and Morgan stepped out slowly. It was clear the young woman was nervous, Bella was too so it wasn't much of a surprise that her daughter would be as well.

"H-hello mum…" Morgan said in a low shaky voice. Bella couldn't help but notice how much Morgan looked like she had when she was younger, but her eyes were a bright blue like Bridgette's had been.

"Morgana!" Bella said as she held her arms out, Andi had warned her not to get out of bed too much. Morgan didn't hesitate as she ran across the room and into Bella's arms. As the pair hugged Bella glanced over Morgan's shoulder and noticed that Narcissa was gone. She had hoped her youngest sister would have stayed, she had things she wanted to say to both Cissy and Morgan. Suppressing a sigh, she held her daughter tight and rubbed the girl's back. "Oh, my dear Morgana, my little light."

"Little?" Morgan asked as she pulled back slightly with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, I used to call Bridgette my light, so you being our daughter makes you my _little_ light," Bella said with a small chuckle as she watched Morgan smile at that.

"Alright, but only you can call me that," Morgan said as she sat in the chair next to the bed. "But if anyone else calls me that I'll know you told them."

Bella couldn't help but laugh at that, "You have my word my sweetling," she said with a smirk.

"I'm so happy to finally get to meet you, I-I just…." Morgan started but couldn't find the words.

"Don't know what to say?" Bella finished. Morgan nodded, and Bella took her daughter's hand. "I didn't know what I wanted to say either. But Andi has told me a lot about you, and I hear that you like when Cissy runs her fingers through your hair when your upset or tired," Morgan nodded as Bella went on. "I want that to stay between the two of you, I don't want to take anything away from either of you. Now before you argue with me. I haven't been there for you, and she has and now that I'm back I think she'll need you like you needed her growing up."

"I'll need you both mum," Morgan said as Bella smiled, and they hugged once more.

"I know," Bella replied as she rubbed Morgan's back. Slowly they pulled apart again and Bella smiled, "Now then, I want to know all about you, and I'll tell you anything you want to know about me and Bridgette," Bella added and the two soon fell into a much easier conversation.

.

oOOo

.

Andi passed by the room to check on her sisters and niece but frowned as she noticed Cissy wasn't there. She guessed that Cissy would have gone to her office and that's exactly where Andi found her. "What are you doing in my office, you should be with Morgan and Bella," Andi said as she entered the office. Cissy jumped slightly from where she sat by the fireplace and quickly tried to wipe away tears.

"Morgan… Morgan doesn't need me anymore…" Cissy said as she tried to hide that she had been crying, but her voice was shaky and betrayed her. Andi frowned as she heard her youngest sister.

"Oh Cissy," Andi said as she moved towards Narcissa who moved away from the older woman. "Don't run from me, I know how you're feeling," she frowned at Cissy's scoff.

"How could you know… you have Dora… now… now I have no one," Cissy replied bitterly.

"Oh, my dear baby sister how wrong you are," Andi replied as she managed to close the gap between them and pulled Cissy into a hug. "Morgan will always need you, just like she needed you growing up. You are always the one she goes to when she is hurt, sad, or scared. You're the only one who has seen her cry for a long time now. And Bella doesn't want the two of you to lose that connection, but you would know this if you had stayed with them," Andi said as Cissy slowly pulled back.

"But how can you know for sure?" Cissy replied. "What if Morgan…"

"She will always need you, I know it, Bella knows it, and Morgan knows it too. Come now, let's go back to Bella's room she wanted to talk to you both," Andi said with a smile as she directed Cissy back to Bella's room. Once they arrived at the room Andi smirked and pushed Cissy into the room before closing the door with the parting words of, "I spent all day with her yesterday, today is for you and Morgan. Ta ta now."

Cissy stumbled slightly from the push as she looked back at the door, she'd get Andi back later. But her annoyance melted away as she turned to the others and she saw the way Morgan's eyes lit up and her smile brightened. "Aunt Cissy," Morgan said happily.

"Ah welcome back dear sister," Bella said as she too was smiling.

"My apologies, I just needed some fresh air," Cissy replied looking uncharacteristically sheepish for a moment before hiding it once more.

"Well no matter, you're here now, come have a seat," Bella replied as she motioned to an empty chair. Cissy nodded as she made her way over to the other two and pulled the chair over to the bed and sat down. Morgan quickly took her hand as Bella began to speak again. "I've already told Morgan a little of this, but you both need to hear. I'm grateful to you Cissy, you gave Morgan something I couldn't. You became a mother for her when she needed it most, and I don't want to take that away from either of you. While I'll be around as well now, I don't want that to change what you two have. I doubt I could ever be as good a mother as you are Cissy, so no more worrying about losing Morgan, we're all in this together and Morgan will need you maybe more so then she'll need me."

"Bella… I…" Cissy started but Bella pulled her into a hug before she could finish. "Thank you," she muttered into her older sister's shoulder. Bella smiled as she pulled Morgan into the hug as well.

"Toujours Pur," Bella said with a smile as she held the other two. "Family comes first, and we stick together."

"Toujours Pur," Morgan said with a smile as they pulled back from the hug and Narcissa nodded. After that the conversation became lighter and easier. The rest of the day was spent talking and just enjoying each other's presences. Bella expressed her annoyance once more about the Hearing, but Cissy was able to get the oldest Black Sister to relax. The three enjoyed the day, and while they were disappointed it had to end, Morgan made sure to promise that Bella would be free soon.

.

oOOo

.

 _August 2, 1995 – Ministry of Magic_

 _._

When Andi, Cissy, and Morgan had returned to 12 Grimmauld Place they walked into an argument between Molly and Ted. It seemed that Dumbledore wanted Arthur to take Harry to his hearing and Molly seemed unwilling to drop the subject. Her argument was that the Dumbledore's wishes should be taken in to account regardless of what anyone else thought. Eventually though the argument that Ted was his Solicitor while Dora and Morgan were not only witnesses but family as well therefore better escorts. The fact that they would likely be late if Arthur took Harry wasn't mentioned.

The trio of Harry, Ted, and Morgan arrived through the visitor floo and cleared the soot off themselves. Today Harry was dressed in his newest set of fine robes, while Morgan was once more in her usual style, but her robes were dark green with silver trim this time. Once they were clean Ted lead them over to the visitor check in as Harry and Morgan took in the large entrance hall of the Ministry. As they reached the check in desk the security guard looked at them as if they were an annoyance that was barely worth his time. "My clients Harry Potter and Morgan Black are here for a Hearing for underaged magic." Ted said in a polite tone.

"Wands," the Guard snapped in an impatient tone. Morgan frowned at the rudeness and was about to reply when Ted placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. With a sigh Morgan let her wand drop out of the holster on her right arm and set it in the waiting slot. With a snap the door on the slot closed to scan the wand and Guard's face paled as he realized just who was standing in front of him. He quickly passed the wand back, "M-my apologies Lady Black, y-you may keep your Wand."

Morgan simply scoffed as she took her wand back with a show of superiority that would make Lucius Malfoy proud. Harry then placed his wand into the slot and if the guard could look any worse it would have been an amazing feat. "L-Lord Potter, I am deeply sorry for my attitude," the guard spoke quickly as Harry's wand was returned as well.

As soon as Harry had his wand back Morgan began walking towards the elevator. Her annoyance only fueling the aura of power she was giving off. Ted and Harry followed quickly, as the green-eye boy watched his distant cousin and glanced at Ted. "What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"It's standard procedure for visitors, however his attitude was unnecessary," Ted replied, though Harry didn't seem satisfied.

"I understand that, but I mean what happened after he scanned the wands?" Harry asked.

"Wizengamot members are allow to keep their wands, and are owed a great deal of respect," Morgan said in a surprisingly calm tone considering her annoyance. "He showed us disrespect in the highest level when his job is to be respectful regardless of who he is checking in. Once he had learned who we are he realized we have the power to get him fired and keep him from finding work anywhere in Wizarding Society."

"Disrespecting a Noble and Most Ancient House _and_ a Wizengamot member, even one that hasn't claimed their seat yet, is the worst thing any Wizard not of noble blood can do. It is a black mark on their name and not many would want to be associated with someone like that," Ted explained as they entered the elevator and were taken to the DMLE. As soon as they stepped off the elevator and made their way into the Auror's offices Amelia spotted them.

"Oh, Solicitor Tonks thank Morgana you're here," the Head of the DMLE called. The formal tone told the trio something was amiss. "Fudge moved the Hearing to Court Room 10 and moved the time forward, you don't have long we must go now."

"What? We didn't receive any notice of a change," Ted replied, his voice dripping with anger as Amelia lead them back to the elevators. "What is the Minister playing at."

"My guess is that he expected Harry to arrive after the Hearing, so he would rule against him with no contest to the charges," Amelia said as the elevator began to move. "He's also brought it before the entire Wizengamot."

"For a simple Underaged Magic Hearing," Morgan commented, her annoyance giving way to confusion then realization. "He's trying to discredit Harry and turn him into a criminal."

"Yes, I believe he is out to erase anything that could make people realize Voldemort is back, and by discrediting Harry less people will believe the real story about what happened after the final Tri-Wizard Task," Amelia said with a sigh. Morgan and Harry shared a glance as Amelia used the name openly. "Any other motives would paint a much darker picture of the Coward."

"You mean like trying to bring down the Potter line like he tried to do to the Black line by having Sirius kissed without a trial?" Morgan commented off handedly.

"Perhaps," Amelia replied. No more could be said as the elevator opened on the lowest floor it could go. From there the four made their way down flight of stairs and found the court room. Dora was already waiting outside the court room, her hair shifting through a rainbow of colors in her nervousness.

"Oh, thank Morgana you made it, Fudge has been trying to start the hearing since he arrived. Thankfully the other members know better than to start without you, boss," Dora said as her hair finally settled on a light shade of brown before turning pink again.

"Good, now wait a moment after I go in, then follow Harry first, then Ted, Morgan, and Dora in that order," Amelia said with a small sigh. As she turned to the door her expression hardened and she opened the doors with a flourish and strode into the room.

"Finally, you're here, now let's get started already," the annoyed voice of Fudge could be heard before the doors closed. After a moment Ted opened the door for Harry, "What now!" Fudge snapped only to stop himself from cursing as Harry entered the room followed by the others. Ted frowned as he noticed the hard-back chair with chains on it.

"Excuse me Madam Bones, but as this is not a criminal trial I believe this chair is inappropriate for a simply underaged magic hearing and conjures images of such people as Barty Crouch Jr. and other such criminals," Ted said coolie as he glanced at Fudge.

"You're quite right Solicitor Tonks, Aurors remove this chair and bring in three new ones," Amelia said as the Aurors followed their orders. Fudge looked like he wanted to protest but remained silent as most of the Wizengamot seemed to feel the same as Amelia. Once the new chairs were brought in Ted took a seat in the far left with Harry taking the next and Morgan sitting on the last. Dora stood behind them as both bodyguard and witness.

"Now we will begin!" Fudge snapped impatiently. "The Underaged Magic Hearing of August the 2nd of the year 1995 for one Harry…" Fudge was interrupted as the doors opened once more causing the man growl with frustration. "What now!"

"My apologies Minister," came the voice of none other than Albus Dumbledore. "I seemed to have missed the notice that the trial had been moved. But by a happy mistake I arrived three hours early and was informed in time to make it here for the Hearing," the old man added as he conjured a large comfortable chair for himself next to Morgan, much to her annoyance.

"Fine, fine. Now, if there are no more interruptions?" Fudge said unable to hide his annoyance. When no one said anything else, and the doors remained closed he began once more. "The Underaged Magic Hearing of Harry Potter is now in session, how does the accused plead?"

"Not guilt Minister, but I am wondering since when was the entire Wizengamot required for a simple Hearing?" Ted said as murmurs of agreement seemed to raise among those gathered. "Am I to understand that you are turning this into a criminal trial?"

"That is irrelevant! I am Minister, and I decide whether the Wizengamot is needed or not!" Fudge snapped as spittle flew from his mouth before he regained his composure. "Now to the charges, did you Mr. Potter conjure two Patronus Charms, in the presence of two Muggles on the 27th of July?"

"I conjured one Patronus, because…" Harry started but Fudge quickly cut him off before he could explain.

"Ah you see he admits it and lies at the same time. I move for a vote of Guilty of all charges immediately," Fudge said with a smirk.

"He's not lying I cast the second Patronus," Morgan spoke up, hiding her annoyance at the Minister's attempt to railroad Harry.

"And who are you, young lady?" the voice of Augustine Lestrange spoke up from among the Wizengamot members.

"I am Lady Morgana Black, witness for the defense," she said with a smirk as she saw the look on Fudge's face. More murmurs went up amongst the gathered Lords and Ladies.

"Is it to be noted that the Minister has not given my client the chance to defend himself?" Ted said as he stood. "After all the illustrious body of the Wizengamot deserves to hear the full story of what happened, does it not?"

"Yes, yes, get on with it then." Fudge said with a sigh as he realized he was losing the room.

"Very good, as my client and Lady Black pointed out, two Patronus charms were indeed cast that day. However, they were not cast without cause," Ted began to explain.

"Get on with it already!" Fudge snapped impatiently. At that Ted nodded to Harry who began to explain what had happened. At the mention of Dementors a collective gasp could be heard from the gathering. However, one person dressed in an ungodly amount of pink had a very smug look on her toad like face.

"Hem, hem," the soft sound was almost missed before the toad like woman stood. "You expect us to believe this drivel? Dementors in London? What a Preposterous idea, they are under the Ministry control and all are accounted for. I say it is just a cleaver ploy, a creature which Muggles can't see, as an excuse to cast a spell and get off without any punishment."

"I saw the dementors as well, they were fleeing by the time I arrived, but they were there," Dora cut in coolie.

"Auror you will not speak to me like that. I am Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic!" the pink wearing Toad snapped. "You expect us to believe someone in the Ministry sent Dementors after that boy?"

"We never suggested such a thing, those are your words," Ted said as he raised an eyebrow at the woman who was dumbstruck and quickly realized her mistake. "However, such a revelation would be quite distressing indeed."

"This is irrelevant let us get back to the charges at hand, Mr. Potter cast a Patronus in broad daylight in front of two muggles, he is clearly guilty of underaged magic!" Fudge snapped as Doloris Umbridge sank back into her seat, suddenly feeling very nervous and worried she had revealed what had been done.

"Muggles who have been Obliviated at St. Mungo's and are therefore no longer an issue. But are we to believe that you are going to dismiss the testimony given by a trained Auror and a Head of a Noble and Most Ancient House?" Ted said as he looked around the room.

"O-of course not!" Fudge snapped.

"I believe Minister, that given the evidence provided it is time to call for a vote," Dumbledore finally spoke up in his grandfatherly tone. Morgan felt there was a hint of condescending in his tone.

"Very well, all those who say Guilty?" Fudge spoke up as he raised her own hand, while Percy Weasley, Doloris Umbridge, and a cloaked figure in the back where the only ones to raise their hands.

"Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Umbridge I do not believe you have a vote in this matter as a scribe and undersecretary respectively," Dumbledore commented as the identified pair's hands went down.

"All those who say Not Guilty?" Fudge said with a huff as the rest of the Wizengamot raised their hands. "On the charges of Underaged Magic, Harry Potter is found not guilty this Hearing is now closed," the defeat was clear in the man's voice.

"That was easier than expected," Dora commented as the others stood.

"Yeah, but let's not point that out too much, I think Fudge is pissed enough as is," Morgan replied with a small smile. Ted and Harry seemed to agree. Among the members of the Wizengamot whom all were preparing to leave, something caught Morgan's eyes. One of the crowd was striding down the rows straight towards the edge of the raised seating area. A sense of danger suddenly washed over her as she watched the figure.

She didn't even see the wand drop into the man's hand as he raised his arm and threw back his hood, "You'll pay for what you've cost me! For the glory of the true Dark Lord!" Lucius Malfoy shouted as he cast a spell. Blue flames shot from the wand as Morgan reacted as quick as she could.

"Protego Maximum!" Morgan shouted as she raised her own wand. The spell Lucius had cast was fast and powerful. When it connected with the shield it shattered it and threw Morgan back into the far wall as if her spell had rebounded or backfired. As she hit the wall, the back of her head slammed hard into a torch fixture before she crumpled to the floor against the wall, her wand landing next to her.

At the same time the spell still hit Harry, while lessened and slightly defected by the shield, it still connected with the Boy-who-lived. Time seemed to slow down as his eyes showed fear and confusion as he fell backwards. He crashed through the chairs which had been behind him before hitting the floor. The room was filled by red flashes as stunners were sent at Lucius and chaos erupted as the room watched in horror as Harry Potter fell.

 _Morgan!_ The words and noise in the room sounded far away as the darkness claimed Lady Black. _MORGAN!_ The call sounded closer now, and louder as sounds of shouting became more pronounced. Morgan became aware that she was laying on a cold, stone floor, but everything was still foggy. "Morgan!" it was Dora screaming her name. Morgan's eyes snapped open to the chaos in the room. "Morgan, come on!" Dora shouted once more.

As she looked around her eyes landed on the sight of Dora kneeling over Harry and looking straight at her. Grabbing her wand, Morgan stood slowly and got the feeling the floor was tilting under her as she staggered, only her adrenaline allowed her to run to the other two. "Hold on to Harry!" Dora said as Morgan slid to her knees next to the unconscious boy. Without protest or hesitation, she did as she was told as she felt Dora grab her robes before reaching into her own and activating an emergency portkey. The trio disappeared from the chaos of Court Room Number 10.

.

.oOOo.


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery

**A/N:** Hey ya'll sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter. I had a lot of stress with work and have been really sick off and on. I didn't mean to let this sit for so long, well maybe I did, just a little. ;)

Anyways I'd like to address a few of the comments I've received about Lucius' actions. First ya'll are right, canon Lucius would not have openly attacked Harry or Morgan because well he's a coward. But in this story back in Chapter 1 Morgan annulled his marriage to Narcissa, and made the reason, an affair resulting in the conception of Draco, very public. In doing this Fudge distanced himself from Lucius and he lost influence among the Ministry and Wizegamot, and access to the Black money, and had to repay the dowry. Because of this he is not as useful to Riddle as he normally would have been in the canon story. So Lucius is desperate and angry, giving him a reason for the attack, but anymore is spoilerish. I should probably have explained this all in better detail earlier, and I apologize for any confusion.

Now, please enjoy chapter 6! I know it's slow and short, but next chapter will be better.

* * *

Chapter 6: Recovery

 _August 2, 1995 – St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

Andromeda Tonks-Black was taking a shift on the newest of the many wards of the magical hospital. The Bridgette Hawke Emergency Ward for Aurors and Hit-Wizards and Witches, or simply the Hawke Emergency Ward, had been Andromeda's pet project ever since the ward's namesake had died. With the help of her friend Amelia Bones the ward designed specifically for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had quickly gone from concept to reality in only a few short years. Every Auror and Hit-Witch or Wizard were now issued special portkeys that brought them straight to the wards receiving room.

The ward was currently empty, and Andromeda was sitting in the office that over looked the two rows of beds along each wall. At the other end of the ward was the double door that lead to the receiving room. While behind her was the door that lead back into the main hospital. Andi had taken the shift to pass the time and not worry so much about Harry and Morgan. With her was a young and skilled muggle-born Medi-witch named Victoria Shaw. They both expected a quiet day, but expectations all too often have a way of being shattered. Today was no different as the silence was suddenly broken by the alarm, alerting them of an arrival in the receiving room.

Glancing at each other the pair quickly stood and made their way to the doors. While Victoria froze at what they saw when Andi opened them, the elegant woman gasped as she took in the sight of Morgan who was facing away from her, kneeling next to an unconscious Harry, while her Dora was looking up at her with tear filled eyes.

"I don't feel so good…" Morgan mutter as she moved away from Harry.

"Mum!" Dora called, pulling the woman from her shock as she quickly moved to Harry's side.

"What happened?" Andi asked as she began to scan Harry. Dora quickly explained what had happened at the hearing and the attack that followed. By the time Dora had finished Morgan had managed to get to her feet. However, it only lasted a few seconds before she fell.

"Morgan!" Dora shouted as she moved to Morgan and cradled her head in her lap. As she did so she felt a sticky wetness in Morgan's hair and pulled her hand away and realize it was blood as she looked at it. "Mum, Morgan's bleeding from her head!"

"Right, we need to get them both to the Lake," Andi replied before glancing back at Victoria. Andi stood and pulled the other Medi-witch out of the room. "Vicky, I'm really sorry for this, Obliviate," she erased the other woman's memory of everything that had happened since the alarm had sounded. "I have to leave for a family emergency can you manage the ward on your own?"

"Yes o-of course," Vicky replied with a nod.

"Good, if you need help just call in another Healer," Andi said in a calm tone and waited long enough for Victoria to nod. Then she quickly returned to the receiving room and knelt next to Harry. "Ready?" she asked Dora who nodded and with two pops all four disappeared from the room.

.

.oOOo.

.

 _August 2, 1995 – Lake Morgana Manor_

The four appeared just outside the Black Vacation Home, as soon as they landed Andi levitated Harry towards the house, Dora following with Morgan in her arms. As they enter the house Andi turn straight towards the siting room to the right of the main entrance. The room had several comfy chairs, a large couch, a few small round tables, a low coffee table and a large fireplace. Andi carefully set Harry down on the couch and glanced at Dora, "Place Morgan in that chair, keep her awake," the Medi-witch said calmly as she indicated a recliner across from the couch. Dora nodded and set Morgan down and knelt next to the chair.

"Come on Morgan, stay awake, look at me," Dora's voice was shaking as she tried to keep her Head of House awake.

"Daisy, Dobby, Kreacher!" Andi shouted as she scanned Harry. Three pops and two gasps announced the arrival of the elves. "Daisy get Narcissa, Dobby find Sirius and Remus, Kreacher if Remus is not with Sirius you are to get him, otherwise keep an eye on the others at Black Manor. Bring only those three, now!" she commanded without looking up from Harry.

Three pops announced the disappearance of the house elves as Andi continued working on Harry. A few moments later Daisy returned with a very nervous looking Narcissa. Clearly the house elf didn't explain much beyond Harry and Morgan needing her. As evident by the shocked gasp that escaped the elegant woman's lips. "What happened!?" Narcissa asked.

"They were attacked by Lucius at the Hearing, Dora has the details," Andi replied without looking up. Narcissa looked to Dora for answers as she took a step towards Morgan.

"After the hearing, Lucius stepped forward and fired off a spell, Morgan tried to block it with a Pretago Maxima. It shattered the shield and Morgan was thrown back as if her own spell had backfired. Then Lucius' spell which was only deflected slightly to the left, hit Harry," Dora spoke rapidly as she continued to try and keep Morgan awake.

"Describe the spell," Cissy demanded as she stopped moving towards her niece.

"It was like blue flames," Dora replied.

"Andi, I know the counter-curse," Narcissa snapped as she moved over to Harry and pulled out her wand. "Check on Morgan, I'll work on Harry."

Andi nodded as she stood and moved over to the chair and began checking over their niece. Just then another pop announced the arrival of Dobby with Remus and Sirius. "Harry! W-what happened?"

"They were attacked at the Hearing…" Andi started as Sirius growled.

"By who?" the Animagus growled.

"It doesn't matter right now, you two will be our runners we need some potions from the lab upstairs. Here is a list of what I need, and I'm sure Cissy has a list as well," Andi snapped which caught the two men off guard. Both simply nodded and took the list both women gave them and quickly made their way to the potions lap.

Andi healed the gash on the back of Morgan's head then cleaned the blood from her niece's hair and the chair. She then scanned for any other injuries, finding that her hand was burned from a rebounded spell. She healed that as well before Sirius and Remus returned with the requested potions. "Drink these Morgan you'll feel better, then you can rest," Andi said before double checking for anything she might have missed. Cissy continued to work on Harry as Andi finished checking over their niece before going back to help her sister.

.

.oOOo.

.

Several hours later Harry was stable and both he and Morgan were sleeping. They were still in the sitting room, with the addition of Dora, who was asleep in one of the other chairs. She was mentally exhausted, and Andi had made her drink a dreamless sleep potion so that the Metamorph would get some rest. Sirius wouldn't leave Harry's side and was currently sitting in a chair near the couch.

Meanwhile Remus, Narcissa, and Andromeda were in the sun room sitting quietly. No one was in the mood to talk or were unwilling to break the silence. The two sisters were no longer worried about their niece and Harry. However, neither wanted to think about how pissed their older sister would be once she learned about the attack. Andi was planning to meet with Amelia as soon as things calmed.

What none of them expected was that the Head of the DMLE would be stopping by unannounced. So, when the Floo in the entry hall activated all three occupants of the sun room drew their wands and entered the hall to find Madam Bones dusting herself off. "Amelia, what are you doing here? Not to mention how you knew we were here," Andi said as she lowered her wand with a small frown.

"My apologies for barging in like this, as for how I knew, when I realized neither you nor Harry or Morgan were at St. Mungo's I thought here would be the best bet. I must say I am glad to still be on the ward list or this would have been most unpleasant," Amelia said simply. "How are they?"

"Resting now. Lucius' curse was a nasty one," Andi replied.

"I assume Sirius is here?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, he won't leave Harry's side," Andi answered after a short pause, as she motioned towards the door to the sitting room.

"May I?" Amelia asked. "I have news for all of you and it would be easiest to tell you all at once."

Andi nodded as they all entered the sitting room once more. Sirius didn't even move as they entered, he looked as if his years in Azkaban had caught up with him once more. Amelia sighed as she saw her former boyfriend in such a state. He didn't even react as she moved over to him. The Animagus jumped when he felt the hand on his shoulder. "A-Amelia?" he said in a startled tone as he started to move away.

"Relax Siri I'm not here to arrest you," Amelia said as she squeezed the man's shoulder.

"You said you had news?" Narcissa replied with a small frown.

"I do," Amelia said as she turned to face the others. "Lucius is in custody he declared his loyalty to Voldemort, he is secured and out of reach of the Minister. An investigation into Fudge's association with Lucius and any other possible Death Eaters has begun. There were many calls for his removal from office among the Wizengamot today. Fudge's days in office are very likely numbered."

"What do you plan to do with Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

"He'll be questioned under Vertaserum in front of the Wizengamot, they will then pass sentence on him," Amelia replied. Narcissa simply nodded in reply, she briefly wondered about Draco. He might not be her son, but she had raised him, however she quickly pushed those thoughts aside.

"You still look troubled Amelia," Andi commented. The tough Head of the DMLE sighed and nodded as she turned her attention to her friend.

"This hasn't been confirmed yet, but I've received reports that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Until Fudge is removed from office he is still Minister and will likely try to spin the story away from Voldemort and blame someone else," Amelia said with a sigh as the others gasped.

"Sounds like we need a stronger Minister," the sleepy voice of Morgan startled everyone as attention turned to the Head of House Black. Cissy moved to the chair and sat on the arm of it as she ran her fingers through Morgan's hair and took her hand. Morgan smiled at her aunt before looking back at Amelia. "I know you probably won't want it, but I will show my support for you becoming Minister, I'm sure Harry will too."

"There are more important things to deal with then the next Minister right now," Amelia said with a huff.

"You're right, like how my mum is going to go ballistic when she finds out what happened to me and Harry. She'll probably tear St. Mungo's apart to get her hands on Malfoy or to see that I'm okay," Morgan replied as she watched Madam Bones' reaction.

"I was going to bring up this topic, but in a more respectful manner then my niece has," Andi spoke up before Amelia could reply. The Medi-witch gave Morgan a small glare before turning back to Amelia.

"No, it's alright, I know she is right," Amelia replied with a sigh. "I will authorize that she be moved here, on the condition that no matter what, she remains at Lake Morgana Manor until the Wizengamot clears her of all charges."

"We understand," Andi replied with a smile. Everyone seemed to relax a bit more after that as Morgan was helped to her room by Cissy and a newly awakened and slightly rested Dora. Harry remained on the couch with Sirius watching over him, while Amelia watched over Sirius. Andi went to take care of the paper work for Bellatrix's release, so Amelia could sign them. Then, and only then, would she and Remus return to Grimmauld Place to tell the others how Harry and Morgan were doing.

.

oOOo

.

 _August 2, 1995 – 12 Grimmauld Place_

Later that day Narcissa and Dora were on their way to collect Bellatrix from St. Mungo's. At the same time Andi and Remus went to Black Manor to inform the others staying there about Harry and Morgan's conditions. Sirius still wouldn't leave his Godson's side which was why Andi would be going instead of him. While Amelia had to return to her office to confirm the reports she had gotten. With a sigh the Medi-witch stepped out of the fireplace in the study and dusted herself off. Remus was already there and had cleared the soot off himself before waiting for Andi.

With a nod the pair made their way down to the Kitchen where they knew the others were, thanks to Kreacher. The walk seemed all too short as the pair opened the door and descended into the room. As soon as they were noticed the questions began to bombard them. It was difficult to discern who had asked what or what had been asked, because everyone was talking over one another. With a frown Andi raised her wand which emitted a loud bang to quiet the Weasleys and Hermione.

"I will answer your questions if I can, but first let me speak," Andi said as she kept her voice level. "I am sure your questions will be answered before you need ask them."

This seemed to satisfy the group as they all sat and waited for Andi to speak as she moved into the room. Remus followed and they both took empty seats as they looked at the small group. Once they were all seated and Andi was sure she had their attention she began. "Now as I'm sure you've all heard by now; Morgan and Harry were attacked at the Hearing. I won't go into the details, but they are both going to be fine," as expected several gasps followed. "Right now, they are resting at a safe location which…"

"When can we see Harry?" Molly interrupted. "He needs family with him."

" _You_ can't," Andi replied without hiding her annoyance. "We will not have a spy for Dumbledore nosing about while he and Morgan recover."

"I am no spy!" Molly replied as she stood. "Harry is like a son to me!"

"Really? Yet you left him with abusive _relatives_. Does that mean you would leave Ron or Ginny in a similar situation?" Andi replied, ice in her words. Molly had no immediate come back so Andi continued. "We know that you would pass on Harry's location to Dumbledore. Who would then attempt to bother Harry. He is recovering from a vicious attack and if not for my sister's quick actions would have died. He does not need any added stress."

"Of course, that doesn't mean that no one will be allowed to visit Harry," Remus filled in quickly.

"Right, once Harry has recovered enough and he feels ready we will ask him who he wants to see," Andi said with a small nod. "Then and only then, will they be allowed to visit, no one else."

After that there was silence as Molly fumed and tried to think of an argument that she could use to get control of Harry back and get him away from Morgan and Narcissa. "Harry should be here with friends," Molly attempted to argue.

"No, what Harry needs is peace, quiet, and rest. Two of those he can't get here," Remus replied which surprised Molly as she was sure he would support her.

"Dumbledore would want…" Molly started.

"I don't care what Dumbledore would want, I care about what Harry _needs_ ," Andi replied. When Molly looked ready to argue more she arched an eyebrow. "I am Chief Medi-witch at St. Mungo's I know what a patient needs Molly Weasley. I don't need you to tell me how to do something I've spent most of my life doing." This cut off whatever Molly was about to say, and the woman sank back into her chair looking defeated but no less angry.

"What about Morgan, is she alright?" Hermione asked. She had come to respect Morgan and was thankful to the girl for pointing out some of her flaws.

"Morgan was hurt trying to defend Harry and herself, but she is fine and resting as well," Andi replied with a small smile for the bushy-haired girl. "For now, we just wait and let them rest. I have to get back so can keep an eye on them both," she added. Once she was sure there were no more questions she stood and left the room, Remus close behind.

.

oOOo

.

 _August 2, 1995 – St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

Dora and Narcissa stepped out of the fireplace in Andromeda's office and quickly cleared the soot off themselves. Dora made sure she had the necessary paperwork before nodding and the pair made their way to Bellatrix's room. As they approached the Aurors watched them until Dora stopped in front of the first. "We're here to move the Chief-Medi Witch's patient to another secure location," Dora said, in full Auror mode as the man took the paperwork and glanced over it. All he needed to see was Madam Bones' signature and he nodded.

"Alright then, looks good to me," the Auror said before handing the parchment back to Dora.

"Boss says get some rest and report tomorrow morning for your next assignment," Dora called after the two who acknowledged the order before leaving. She then glanced at Narcissa who nodded before taking a deep breath and both entered the room.

Bella looked up from her book as she heard the door open and looked at the two women. She noticed the pink hair of the first and remembered Andi mentioning her daughter usually had hair that color. "Ah you must be Andromeda's daughter, Nymphadora right?" she asked with a smile as she sat up.

"I prefer Dora or just Tonks," Dora replied.

"Hmm no, I think I'll call you Nymphadora. It's a perfectly good name and your mother likes it," Bella replied with a small smile as she noticed Dora bristle slightly and looked ready to reply when Bella noticed Cissy and smiled even more. "Cissy it's so good to see you again… what's wrong?" she noticed her youngest sister's serious expression.

"Morgan and Harry were attacked…." Cissy started.

"What!? When, where is…" Bella shot to her feet as she spoke and crossed the room towards her sister.

"Calm yourself Bella," Cissy said as she held out her hands towards her eldest sister.

"What do you mean calm down?" Bella snapped causing Cissy and Dora to wince.

"Morgan is fine, they both are." Cissy replied as Bella seemed to relax slightly.

"Who was it?" Bella asked in a calmer tone.

"Lucius Malfoy," it was Dora who replied.

"Was it…" Bella started as she looked at the metamorph.

"Yes, it was his spell," Cissy replied with a nod. Bella looked worried again.

"Morgan cast a Pretago, which defected the spell slightly, but the shield was shattered, and she was thrown across the room as if her spell rebounded. Harry was glanced by the spell." Dora explained.

"I healed Harry while Andi looked after Morgan, they are both resting now," Cissy added.

"You have to take me to Morgan… now," Bella said, there was an urgency to her words.

"That's what we came for, Madam Bones agreed that you could go if you promised to stay there, until your name is cleared," Cissy replied.

"Is that all?" Bella asked, to which Cissy nodded. "I agree to the terms."

"Then what are we waiting for," Dora said with a smile as she led the way back to her mum's office. Bellatrix looked worried but was trying to calm her nerves. She was worried about Morgan, and Cissy smiled a bit to herself as she knew exactly how Bella felt. She had been forced to help Harry, so she couldn't look after Morgan right away which had been hard on her. Taking Bella's hand to comfort her older sister she gave a small smile, which Bella slowly returned.

.

oOOo

.

 _August 2, 1995 – Lake Morgana Manor_

Andi sighed as she finished checking over Harry then turned and frowned at Sirius. "Sirius, you can't sit here all day you need to eat and rest yourself or you'll be no good when Harry really needs you," she said as she watched the Animagus. He didn't reply only looked at her with a blank look in his eyes which had Andi frown again and sigh. "Fine you brought this on yourself," she added as she moved away.

Sirius turned his gaze back to Harry as Andi quickly wrote a letter to Amelia. In it she asked Amelia for help with Sirius and suggested bringing Susan and joining them for dinner. Once finished she glanced once more at Harry and Sirius then called for Daisy. "Daisy, take this to Madam Bones, make sure she's alone before you deliver it," Andi ordered.

"Daisy bes doing its for Mistresses Medi-Aunt," Daisy replied before a small pop announced her departure. Andi couldn't help but smile slightly at the house elves nickname for her. It wasn't long before she heard the floo activate and went out to the entrance hall as Bella stepped out of the fire place followed by Cissy and Dora.

"Andi, is she okay?" Bella asked unable to hide her worry.

"Morgan's fine, she's resting upstairs in the master suit. I was just about to check on her, but maybe she'd like it better if you both check on her," Andi said with a small smile.

"I think she'd like that too, come on Bella," Cissy said with a smile of her own. Bella nodded and followed her youngest sister up the stairs. Dora started to follow them, but Andi called after her.

"Nymphadora I need your help with something," Andi said as Dora groaned.

"But…" Dora started to protest.

"No buts you can see Morgan when I'm done with you, now come on," Andi said a bit sharper.

"Yes mum…" Dora said with a sigh. As they climbed the stairs Bella looked at Cissy.

"What was that about?" Bella asked.

"Morgan is quite taken with Dora, and Dora feels the same but won't admit it," Cissy replied. Noticing her sister's confusion, she went on. "Dora isn't sure about her own feelings, or so she says. Claims their age difference is too great, but she won't do anything to discourage Morgan. We fear that she might end up breaking Morgan's heart in the end."

"I see…" Bella said with a small frown. "Seems we'll need to have a little talk with young Nymphadora." Cissy nodded in reply as the pair made it to the master suit and opened the door. At first, they thought Morgan must be sleeping but then her eyes opened, and she smiled as she noticed the pair.

"Mum, Aunt Cissy!" she said with a smile as she sat up only to groan and lower herself back down because of dizziness. Both women smiled as they moved to the bed, Bella pulling up a chair as Cissy sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's good to see you my little light," Bella said with a smile as Morgan seemed to bristle slightly as Cissy looked confused for a moment. Seeing Bella's sheepish face made her giggle, but it soon turned into full laughter as she noticed the look on Morgan's face. Eventually Cissy regained her composure.

"How are you feeling?" she asked once she looked up at her niece.

"I feel alright, a little dizzy if I sit up to fast. How's Harry?" she asked as she looked at the two women.

"Still resting downstairs, Andi wants to be sure he's alright before moving him to a bed," Cissy replied as Morgan nodded and the three soon fell into much lighter conversation before Morgan yawned and soon went back to sleep for a little while.

.

oOOo

.

 _August 3, 1995_

The next morning Morgan woke with a start and groaned as she sat up to quickly. Rubbing her head, she laid back for a moment as she looked around the room. Her mum and aunt must have left the room sometime after she had fallen asleep because they weren't there. Instead she noticed Dora asleep in the chair that her mum had been sitting in the previous night. With a small smile Morgan slowly got up, careful not to make a lot of noise. She didn't know how much sleep Dora had, but didn't want to wake her because she was fairly certain it wasn't much. Putting on a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt she glanced at the sleeping Auror once more, a smile still playing on her lips.

"Daisy, get Dora a blanket and make sure she gets enough rest, maybe take her to bed," Morgan called for the house elf in a low voice.

"Yes mistress, Daisy bes happy to see yous up and awakes, Daisy bes doing as asked now," the elf said as she appeared in the room and summoned a blanket for the pink-haired witch.

With a smile and a small nod Morgan made sure she had her wand, then left her bedroom and made her way as silently as possible to the kitchens. She could tell by the darkness outside the windows that it was still early, or very late. She didn't feel the need to check the time as she honestly didn't care what time it was, but she knew she was hungry. Having fallen asleep as early as she did, meant she had missed dinner.

The mansion was eerily quiet when no one else was awake, but as Morgan entered the kitchen she soon realized she wasn't the only one awake. Sitting at the small table was someone she didn't recognize. "Um… Hello," Morgan said in a low voice as the strawberry-blonde girl looked up from a small plate. "I don't believe we've met before."

"Oh, I didn't think anyone else would be awake so early," the girl replied. "I'm Susan Bones."

"Ah, Madam Bones' niece, it's good to finally meet you, I'm Morgan Black," Morgan replied as she took a seat at the table. "But what are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Tonks invited Auntie and me for dinner, though I suspect there was more to it than that, but auntie wouldn't tell me," Susan replied.

"Ah, so your aunt finally accepted a dinner invitation, I suppose I've been a really poor host," Morgan said with a small smile. Susan looked a bit confused until they both started laughing at the obviously bad joke.

"I won't hold it against you," Susan replied with a giggle. The pair laughed as Morgan fixed herself something to eat and the two girls fell into easy conversation. As it turned out, with the Head of the DMLE as her aunt, Susan did a lot of private study and training during the summer between school. So, by the end of the conversation Morgan asked if she would like to join her and Harry's training to which Susan replied that she would consider the offer. As the pair spoke the sun began to rise along with the rest of the occupants of the manor and the day started on a high note for the Head of House Black.

.

.oOOo.

.

 _August 6, 1995 – 12 Grimmauld Place_

Over the next few days Morgan pushed herself during training harder than she ever had before. She was determined not to allow anything like the hearing to happen ever again. The Black Sisters had noticed and forced Morgan to take a day off to rest. It wasn't a coincidence that the day happened to be the one Andi had decided Harry was well enough for visitors. Which was the reason that Andi and Morgan had just floo'd to Black Manor, to collect those that Harry wished to see. Right now, the list was quite small and only consisted of two names, Hermione and Ginny. Something that Morgan was sure would piss off a few of the guests staying at 12 Grimmuald Place.

"I don't think Mrs. Weasley is going to like this," Morgan commented as she dusted soot off herself.

"You let me worry about that," Andi replied as the pair made their way to the kitchen where they knew everyone would be eating breakfast. As they opened the door everyone looked up and all conversation ended.

"Morgan! How are you feeling?" Hermione said as she noticed her newest friend. Or at least she hoped Morgan considered her a friend.

"I'm alright, much better than I was a few days ago," Morgan replied with a smile.

"And Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Harry is doing better as well, in fact it's why we're here," Morgan said with a smile.

"I have decided that Harry is ready to receive guests, and he wants to see Hermione and Ginny, so for now only they may come with us." Andi said as she looked over the room. It didn't take long for the commotion to start as Ron was the first to jump to his feet.

"Oi! What about me!? I'm his best mate!" Ron shouted as he pointed at Morgan. "This is your doing!"

"No, this is Harry's choice, he didn't mention you, so you will have to stay here, and I will not listen to any arguments. Morgan had no say in who can visit Harry. Only he could choose who would visit, with _my_ approval of course," Andi cut in, her tone cool and her eyes hard.

"Surely you would allow family to see him, he is like a son to me," Molly said as she stood.

"No Mrs. Weasley, Harry did not wish to see you, so I will not allow you to visit him," Andi replied, her tone unchanged. Molly looked like she was about to protest, "As I said I will not entertain any arguments, Harry has made his decision and I will not go against it."

This stopped whatever the Weasley Matriarch was about to say. Though Morgan could tell it wouldn't be the end of it. By the look on the portly woman's face she planned on running to Dumbledore for assistance. At the same time the Twins appeared to be slightly disappointed but didn't say anything. Morgan took pity on the pair because she liked them. Moving so only they could hear she spoke softly, "Don't worry boys, Harry wanted to see you as well, but Aunt Andi didn't think he could take any of your antics. She won't even let him start training again yet. It's my fault really… I should have been able to protect him better," By the time she finished she was looking at the floor, sadness and anger in her eyes.

"Cheer up lass…

"No worries…"

"And it wasn't your fault…

"So, don't beat…"

"Yourself up about it…"

"We'll see Harry soon enough," The twins spoke in their back and forth way. Morgan wasn't exactly sure which had said what, but she was fairly certain it was Fred that had place a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks boys, by the way Harry told me about your _plans_ and when you have a free moment I'd like to talk to you about them," Morgan replied. Though she sounded more cheerful, she didn't quite look any happier. The twins were speechless for a moment before they both nodded with their trademark smiles forming.

"Now then, Morgan, Hermione, Ginny, we should get going, Dobby and Daisy will have breakfast waiting by now," Andi called as Morgan turned back to her aunt and followed. Hermione and Ginny both followed without hesitation. The four made their way to the study with the private floo and Andi cast a silencing charm on the door, so no one could eavesdrop on them. "Right then, before we go we'll need you both to take magical oaths…."

"I'll do it!" Ginny replied before Andi finished.

"You didn't even let us finish," Morgan commented with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't care what is required, if Harry wants to see us then he trusts us, and I want him to know his trust is well placed," Ginny replied. She knew what It meant when Harry had requested her and not Ron. It meant she still had his trust, unlike Ron and her mother.

"R-right I agree as well," Hermione added, though it was clear she was worried. She knew what breaking a Magical Oath could mean and she was a bit nervous about it. Really Morgan couldn't blame her, and most Witches and Wizards shared the bushy-haired girl's opinion on the matter.

"Alright then, you must swear that you will not reveal anything about where we are going, or who is living there to anyone willingly or otherwise, unless given permission. You must protect anything you learn with your life," Morgan said as she looked over the pair.

They both nodded as Andi explained the full oath and the exact wording. Once both had taken the oath they revealed the destination and everyone floo'd to Lake Morgana Manor where they would have breakfast and spend time with Harry.

.

.oOOo.

.

 _August 7, 1995 – Lake Morgana Manor_

The next day Morgan had received her new Wand Holster for Morgana's wand and was putting it on as she walked the halls of Lake Morgana Manor. Susan was also visiting and walking with Morgan while they chatted. As they passed one of the doors they heard Harry's voice talking to Hermione and Ginny. They seemed to be talking about something in the room. Morgan paused as she realized which door it was and smiled as she slowly pushed it open. The room was dedicated to telling the story and history of Lake Morgana. "I think I can help with your guesses," she said as the group looked towards the door.

"Morgan, and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she looked between the pair.

"I'm visiting Morgan, and you can call me Susan if you'd like," Susan answered with a warm smile. "It's good to see you up and about Harry, you were still resting when I was here last."

"Thanks," Harry replied as he smiled.

"Did you say you could explain these paintings Morgan?" Ginny asked as she motioned towards the many paintings in the room.

"That's right I can," Morgan said with a smile. "Would you like to know so you don't have to guess?"

"Of course!" Hermione replied, never one to pass up learning something new.

"Alright then, this first one depicts the battle between Morgana le Fey and Merlin," Morgan replied with a smile. "The rest tell the legend of how Lake Morgana was formed. The _common_ legend tells of how the battle between Merlin and the _evil_ Morgana le Fey was so great that it left a scar on the very spot which the pair fought. Then the followers of Morgana, so distraught were they at the loss of their beloved and _dark_ leader that their tears filled the scar and created the lake."

"You said common, as if it's wrong," Hermione said as if the idea was preposterous.

"Because it _is_ wrong," Morgan said as Hermione started to protest. "The real legend is that after Merlin defeated Morgana, her sister was so distraught and angry that her tears filled the lake. But of course, whether you believe it or not, it's only a legend."

"Who was Morgana's sister?" Ginny asked as Hermione just frowned.

"Her sister was Rowena Ravenclaw," Morgan replied with a smile.

"What! That's impossible, Rowena didn't have a sister!" Hermione snapped.

"Ah but she did, but I don't blame you for not knowing the truth. You see when Morgana realized that Merlin was trying to make people believe she was evil and make an enemy for himself to defeat, she hid the fact that she was of the House of Ravenclaw and created a new name for herself," Morgan replied.

"But why would Merlin need an enemy?" Ginny asked with a frown.

"Well, because he wasn't the greatest Wizard of his age as everyone has been led to believe, the Founders and Morgana were. And since Morgana studied the Dark arts and wasn't a founder of Hogwarts she was the only possible target for his obsession. But that is a very long story that we don't really have time to go over right now," Morgan answered with a smile.

Hermione looked like she wanted to argue, while at the same time wanting to know more. Perhaps sometime later Morgan would take pity on her and tell her the full story. For now, however the group fell into easy conversations. Harry complained about not being allowed to train yet, while Morgan suggested he not share those feelings with Aunt Andi, least she force him to rest even longer. His reply had been that she was only saying that because she had already been allowed to resume training. That was the point Ginny and Hermione had stepped in to stop any possible argument that might come of such talk.

.

.oOOo.

.

 _August 7, 1995 – Unknown Location_

"Where is your Wife Lestrange! Where is my weapon!" a dark voice hissed as red eyes glowed. Voldemort was furious that Bellatrix had not been at Azkaban when he had broken his Death Eaters out of the Prison.

"I-I don't know my Lord," Rodolphus Lestrange said as he bowed even lower hoping to avoid the Dark Lord's wrath.

"Crusio!" Voldemort shouted as Rodolphus fell and screamed as the pain coursed through his body. "I will not tolerate failure! Find her!"

"Y-yes My Lord," Rodolphus gasped as the curse was ended and he slowly got to his feet and stumbled from the room.

.

.oOOo.


	7. Chapter 7: Grey Awakening

**A/N:** I meant to get this out before the new year, but missed my deadline. So Happy New Year everyone! I also hope ya'll had a great Holiday season, and that this next year will be bright and amazing for everyone!

As always thanks for the reviews and follows! If you have questions or reviews please post them, I will do my best to answer any questions, as long as the answer isn't full of spoilers ;). Now then to answer a few of your questions: For those asking about Harry and Ginny, no Harry will not end up with Ginny. I'm still a little undecided, but it won't be Morgan either. I feel revealing Morgan's house isn't too spoilerish, While Ravenclaw would be a good fit, she is willing to do whatever it takes to complete her goals even using unforgivable curses if needed. She will be a Slytherin because of her ambition and willingness to do whatever it takes to get things done. The pairing for Morgan is still open to change but Dora is the main focus of her feelings right now. I'm sure they will face challenges, but I haven't fully reached that point yet myself. I can say that the Sisters aren't completely comfortable with it because of the effects it could have within the House of Black if things ended badly between Dora and Morgan.

I hope that answers things for some of you, please continue to read and review! Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, my favorite scene so far is in this one!

* * *

Chapter 7: Grey Awakening

 _August 10, 1995 – Lake Morgana Manor_

As the days past Harry continued to recover, but he was getting restless. The current occupants of the Black Vacation home, as well as Hermione, and Ginny were in the parlor enjoying breakfast. They along with Susan had been told about Bella's situation, so they wouldn't freak out when they met her. "Stop fidgeting Harry, or else I'll extend your recovery time," Andi commented as she scanned the target of her threat. She was checking on the progress of his recovery. A muttered _sorry,_ was the only reply as Andi soon finished the scan. "That's better."

Her expression remained neutral as she looked over the parchment and Harry waited for her conclusion. "Alright Harry, you can start training again," Andi finally said with a smile.

"Finally," Harry said as he released a breath, he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"But, if you overdo it, I'll be forced to return you to bed rest," Andi threatened. In part it was a joke, but it was clear to Harry that if he did overdo it, she would pull him out of the training again.

"Yes ma'am, I understand," Harry replied, and Andi nodded. After a taking a small breakfast she left for work. It would turn out to be a good day to return to training as Narcissa and Bellatrix had plans of their own for today's lesson. Once everyone had finished Breakfast Harry went with Sirius for his morning lessons while Morgan went with Narcissa for her own lessons. Normally Bellatrix would join them, but she had bowed out of the lessons for the day saying she had something that needed to be taken care of. While this worried Morgan a bit, the reassurance from Narcissa that everything was fine kept her from asking too many questions.

.

.oOOo.

.

After lunch Narcissa lead Harry, Morgan, Hermione, and Ginny into the training room where they found Bellatrix already waiting in her dueling robes. Morgan stopped in her tracks as she noticed her mother. "What's going on?" she asked in confusion. The last she had heard Andi, had forbid Bellatrix from participating in any duels.

"Today my dear Daughter, I will be testing your abilities, which means you'll be dueling me," Bella replied with a smile.

"But I thought Aunt Andi said you couldn't duel until you recovered your strength?" Morgan replied as she looked to Cissy to back her up. However, she found no support from her aunt this time, who was only smiling and had already taken a seat in the observation area.

"She did say that, and now I have recovered enough to duel, so I thought this would be as good a day as any to see just how good you really are," Bella continued to smile. "I know Cissy and Andi have trained you well, I want to see just how well."

"Sorry I'm late, I…" Dora entered the room and stopped as she noticed Bella on the Dueling Platform. "What did I miss?"

"Well, Nymphadora how nice of you to join us, I was just telling Morgan that she would be dueling me today," Bella replied.

"W-what!?" Dora replied. "B-but… mum said…"

"We've already been over this Dora, she cleared Bella for this, so why don't you take a seat and watch," Cissy cut in with a smile of her own. Dora slowly nodded as she took a seat along with everyone else, except Morgan who was making her way to the opposite end of the platform from Bella.

"Now Morgan, don't hold back, because I won't be," Bella said as she waited for Morgan. "And don't worry Cissy has everything we need in case one of us gets hurt."

Morgan nodded as she took her place, and both drew their wands and bowed to each other. "Ready?" Bella asked with a smile.

"I am," Morgan replied with a nod as both moved into their stance.

"Then begin!" Cissy called from her seat. Time seemed to stop as the pair stood facing each other. Neither moving from their duel stances as they waited for the other to make the first move. It was Bella's plan to wait for Morgan to be the first to attack. Cissy and Andi had given her insight into her daughter's style and she knew Morgan could be patient, but she got antsy waiting. A smirk began to spread on Bella's face as she noticed Morgan's hand move ever so slightly. Then all hell broke loose as the spells began to fly.

Both moved and dodged each spell, casting another as they did. The practice room soon looked like a fireworks display. Any rust Bellatrix might have had from her stay in Azkaban was shaken off quickly. Her style was both graceful and aggressive. It soon became apparent why so many feared the Great Bellatrix Lestrange, both Auror and Death Eater alike. Her spell work was precise, with no wasted movements.

It was like watching two dancers as they continued to dodge, move and fire spells at one another. The lights and flashes from the many spells accented both duelist's movements. The deadly dance continued as Morgan slowly began to fall behind and Bella gained the upper hand. With a smirk Bella began walking towards Morgan, closing the gap between the pair, sensing victory was near for her. Morgan too began to realize just how good her mother was, but she had a plan up her sleeve.

There was a flash of white, something that liked like ivory, then Morgan's spell fire increases in speed and intensity. Bella was caught off guard by the sudden change and quickly realized what had happened, Morgan had drawn a second wand. It was a cleaver move on her daughter's part and she even started to push Bella back. But it also showed that Morgan was getting desperate and Bella knew that she had this duel won. That didn't change the fact that she was proud of her daughter's skill and ingenuity.

A smile spread across Bella's face as she began to laugh, her cackle sending a shiver through those watching. She had never had so much fun during a duel and it felt good to be pushed as hard as she was now. But alas she was tiring and knew that she would need to end the duel, Morgan would be tiring as well, and she didn't want her daughter to push herself too hard and get hurt.

The intensity of the duel increased once more, but it was easy to see that Morgan was getting tired. Her chest heaved with each breath and each new spell. It had been a long time since she had been pushed so hard. But she wasn't going to let that stop her, she still wanted to win this duel. However, her mother had other plans, as Bella began what would be the final salvo of the match. A loud bang erupted followed by a blinding flash that forced everyone to look away. The next sound they all heard was the thud of a body falling followed by the sound of heeled boots crossing the Dueling Platform. As everyone's vision cleared, they saw Morgan laying unconscious on the platform one wand at her side and the other above her head. Bella was moved at a calm and deliberate pace towards her daughter knowing that she was okay.

Cissy also stood and made her way towards the platform, but she paused as she noticed the worried look on Dora's face. The Auror was having flashbacks of seeing Morgan unconscious after the attack at the ministry. Dora looked ready to attack Bella, so Cissy needed to cut that off before it happened. "Dora, she's fine you can relax it was just training," she said in a calming voice so only the Auror could hear.

"W-what!?" Dora jumped as she heard her aunt. "R-right I know that."

"Good, then relax and sit down," Cissy replied as Dora slowly nodded before lowing back into the seat, she hadn't realized she had stood from. Then Cissy turned back towards the platform and crossed the remaining gap between herself and it. She arrived just as Bella was kneeing over Morgan and cast the spell to wake her up.

Morgan shot up like she was expecting danger which caused Bella to smirk slightly. "Easy Morgana, you're okay, and I'm so proud of you." Bella said as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"But… I lost…" Morgan replied with a frown.

"Yes, but you fought well, and I couldn't be prouder of you," Bella replied still smiling as she pulled back and picked up the wand made of Aspin. "That was very cleaver pulling this wand out, I was caught off guard."

"I hoped you would be, and that I could win with it," Morgan replied looking at the wand of her ancestor and namesake.

"But how do you have two wands!" Hermione exclaimed as she stood, looking both confused and angry since she thought it was illegal to have two.

"It's a long story," Morgan replied with a shrug.

"Which I'm sure Morgan will explain when she is ready," Cissy cut in as Hermione looked ready to ask more questions or start one of her rants. By now Morgan had recovered both of her wands and was sitting on the edge of the platform. Bella having gotten off the platform was standing next to her daughter. "Now then, so Morgan can rest as she is no doubt tired, Dora will be helping with the remainder of training."

"Right, today you'll be practicing duels," Bella explained. "You'll pair up, Harry will face Nymphadora while Hermione you will pair with Ginny. Cissy, Morgan, and I will be observing."

"After a certain amount of time you'll swap opponents, everyone will duel everyone today," Cissy continued the explanation as Morgan slid off the dueling platform to stand on the floor and Bellatrix reconfigured the room so that the single duel platform was replaced by two with enough space between them for someone to walked. "Now then, everyone take your places, Harry and Dora on platform one and Hermione and Ginny on platform two."

As they all took their places Bella gave Morgan a pepper up potion. Once everyone was ready Narcissa gave the order to begin. As the others dueled the trio of Morgan, Bella, and Cissy moved around the platform taking notes on everyone's styles and what needed improving. After a while Cissy instructed them to stop and switch partners. Eventually all four had faced each other and the notes were compared. Each person, including Dora were given a list of what they needed to improve on. Hermione knew a large variety of spells but had no single focus and was instructed to narrow her spell usage into a more focused style. While Ginny was just the opposite relaying on only a handful of spells and told she should try to expand her knowledge of spells, but also find a focus. Harry was improving but still tended to try and over power his spells and thereby over power his opponent, while wearing himself out quicker. Dora's only problem was a slight over confidence that she needed to temper, this was pointed out by Bellatrix. It made Cissy wonder if she was just being over critical because of the Metamorph's feelings for Morgan, or if it was a legitimate critique.

.

.oOOo.

.

After the training session the group made their way to the dining room for dinner where they were joined by the rest of the Black family and Remus. Everyone took their usual seats, except for Dora, as Bella had taken the seat to Morgan's right. This cause the Metamorph to frown slightly as she took the seat next to Bella. One everyone was seated the food appeared on the table and everyone began to help themselves. Halfway through the meal Hermione could no longer contain her curiosity as she finally spoke up about something that had been bothering her since Morgan and Bellatrix's duel.

"Morgan, how do you have two wands? Isn't that illegal?" the bushy-haired girl asked.

"It's not illegal, it's just rare these days," Morgan replied. "It used to be common among duelist to have two wands."

"There was a time when a number of Hit-witches and Wizards had two as well." Dora spoke up. "It's an effective strategy but there aren't many who have the stamina to duel with two wands as it can wear you out much quicker."

"It's also less common that a witch or wizard is chosen by two wands," Narcissa finished as Hermione nodded looking thoughtful.

"So how _did_ you get a second wand?" Ginny asked quickly, as she looked towards Morgan.

"It called to me," was Morgan's reply without going into much details.

"Elucidate," Narcissa said as she watched Morgan.

"I was in the Family vault, and while I was looking around, I felt a sort of pull that led me to the box the wand was in. When I picked it up, I felt an instant connection, then it led me to a journal that said the wand was Morgana Le Fay's and if I found it then I have a similar Magical signature to hers," Morgan explained. Bella looked proud while Cissy looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"I'd like to know more about this journal, but later," Cissy replied, to which Morgan nodded. After that the topic of Morgan's second wand was dropped and the conversation moved on to the training from the day. Just as dinner was ending Harry spoke up.

"I'd like to go to Grimmauld Place tomorrow," he said simply.

"Are you sure Harry?" Sirius asked as he looked at his Godson with a hint of worry.

"Yes, besides it would get Mrs. Weasley out of yours and Moony's hair," Harry replied as a smile slowly formed on his face. "Besides I'd like to see Fred and George, and I don't think Morgan want's a prank war between the Marauders and the Weasley twins braking out here, should one be kicked off."

"Oh, but you'd start one at Black Manor, would you?" Morgan replied with an arched eyebrow and a mock frown. "I'd like to go as well, I have a busy proposition for the Twins, and something else that I need to take care of.

"Very well then, Sirius, Remus, you will take Harry, Morgan, Hermione, and Ginny back to Black Manor with you in the morning. While Bella and I will stay here to go over a few things. But if Molly starts trying to cause trouble, contact us immediately, understood?" Narcissa asked to which Harry and Morgan both gave a _yes ma'am_ in reply. Not long after that everyone began to make their way to their rooms for the night.

.

.oOOo.

.

 _August 11, 1995 early morning hours_

It was still dark out and well before any of the others at Lake Morgana Manor would be up. Or so Narcissa had thought as she made her way down to the parlor for a small breakfast. As she passed one of the many studies, she noticed a dim flickering light coming through the crack between the floor and the door causing her to pause as she pushed the door open slightly. In the dimly lit room she noticed Bellatrix sitting on the couch looking at the dying fire in the hearth. "Bella? Are you alright?" she asked in a low voice, hoping not to startle her older sister. Bella looked up and upon noticing her youngest sister sighed.

"Yes, I'm just thinking," Bella replied as Cissy entered the room and sat in the chair opposite the couch. "You told me about what happened at the Hearing… but something just doesn't add up. Why would Lucy openly attack Harry like that, in front of the whole Wizengamot."

"I'm not sure Bella… no one really is," Cissy replied.

"You said you had Dora's memories of it, for Madam Bones?" Bella asked as she looked at Cissy once more. The youngest Black Sister nodded slowly, guessing what Bella would ask next. "Can I view it?"

"Of course, come with me," she replied as she stood and lead Bella to the room where the family pensive was kept. She couldn't exactly say no to her older sister, after all, it had to do with her daughter. Once they arrived in the pensive room Narcissa found the vial containing Dora's memory of the Hearing attack and poured it into the pensive. "Ready?"

"Yes, will you join me?" Bella asked, and Cissy nodded after a short hesitation. She wasn't sure she wanted to see Morgan getting hurt, but if Bella asked there had to be a reason. The pair placed their heads into the basin and were taken into the memory. As they watched the memory unfold Narcissa found it hard to watch, but Bella payed close attention to all the details. From Malfoy's chose of words to the direction he fired his spell. As the scene reached its end Bella frowned, "Did you see that?" she asked as she looked towards Cissy.

"No, what did you see?" was the reply as Bella began to rewind the memory.

"There, stand here." Bella said as she paused the memory as Lucius fired his spell and positioned Narcissa behind Morgan. "He was aiming for Morgan, not Harry."

"Wait so then Morgan blocking the spell…" Cissy replied as she realized what that meant.

"Exactly, when Morgan attempted to block the spell it altered its course," Bella answered as the pair exited the memory and Cissy returned it to its vial. "The reason for your annulment was made public right?" Bella asked as Cissy nodded slowly. "I think that's why Lucy might have attacked her… but we can't tell her the truth, she already blames herself for what happened."

"You're right Bella… knowing that she was the real target and her shield is why Harry was hit would do more harm than good." Cissy replied with a nod. With that it was decided that the Black sisters would be the ones to bare this secret, and they would inform Andromeda later that day, knowing she would need to know.

.

.oOOo.

.

 _12 Grimmauld Place_

Later that morning Morgan stepped out of the private floo in the study of Black Manor and dusted the soot from her clothes. Remus was already there waiting as Harry soon stepped out of the fireplace as well. He was followed soon after by Hermione, Ginny, and Sirius who all cleared the soot from their own clothes. Hermione huffed as she did so, "There has to be a cleaner way to travel…" she grumbled.

"There is, but they can be unpleasant the first time," Morgan replied simply.

"Floo can be unpleasant…" Hermione grumbled.

"I'll take cleaning soot over feeling sick any day," Harry commented. Hermione didn't really have an argument for that, so once everyone was clear of soot, they left the Study and made their way down to the kitchen where they knew the others would be for breakfast. Remus went first, with Harry following behind, while Morgan stayed near the back of the group. She was here for more important things then arguments with Ron or his mother. As Remus and Harry entered the kitchen and made their way down the short stairs Molly's voice could be heard over all other noise.

"Oh, Harry your back! We were so worried!" she spoke loudly as she started towards the boy with the intent of enveloping him in a hug but paused as Harry took a step back. The Weasley Matriarch frowned as her eyes landed on Morgan, who had just entered the room. "This is your doing! Turning Harry against us!" she yelled. This caused Harry to frown as Morgan simply arched an eyebrow.

"I make my own choice, thanks," Harry replied, anger in his voice. "I'm tired and not in the mood for hugs, nor have I been comfortable with them in the past. But you'd have noticed if you cared to." Molly looked shocked for a moment before she found her voice again.

"I'll not have you talk to me like that in…" Molly raised her voice as she shook a cooking spoon. Harry looked ready to retaliate when Morgan spoke up.

"Excuse me Mrs. Weasley, but you are still a guest in _my_ house, even if I haven't been here." Morgan said as she walked down the stairs and past between Harry and Mrs. Weasley. "I think we've all been a bit on edge, with the attack at the Hearing and everything else that has happened. So, I'll let your rudeness slid, just this once since Harry wanted to see the twins and kicking you out would sour the mood a bit, I think. Though I will add this, should it ever reach that point, which you are merely a knifes edge away from, Fred, George and Ginny will always be welcome here or at any other property belonging to the House of Black." With that said Morgan took a seat at the table, "Kretcher, I think breakfast would be delightful."

The tension that had been building seemed to dissipate as Kretcher indeed began to fix breakfast, something Molly didn't seem to like very much as she had been working on it already and the house elf had tossed out her work. Morgan's warning seemed to work however as Molly remained silent. Thankfully Ron wasn't there yet, as he wasn't a morning person, and didn't try to fight Morgan for what he would likely have taken as an insult against his mother. Everyone else soon found their seats at the table as the Twins engaged Harry and the others in conversation. Morgan kept an eye on Molly as breakfast was cooked and served. As breakfast was ending and everyone was leaving the kitchen Ron finally came down the stairs.

"Harry, your back!" the youngest Weasley exclaimed through a yawn, though his excitement soon faded as he noticed Morgan. "With her…" his excitement tempered Ron made her way into the kitchen looking for breakfast as the others climbed the stairs, headed for one of the studies. Morgan paused and waited at the foot of the stairs, when Harry noticed he stopped and looked back.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a small frown.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, just waiting for someone, I'll be along shortly." Morgan replied as the others seemed to pause for a moment longer before continuing up the stairs. Morgan continued to wait on the lower steps, leaning against the wall. Remus and Sirius had told her some meetings started this early, and today seemed to be one of those days as Molly entered the main dining room where the Order held their meetings. Remus and Sirius soon joined her, nodding towards Morgan to affirm her suspicions as other Order members began to arrive. It wasn't long before the man she was waiting for entered, "Professor Snape, I've been hoping to meet you," she spoke up as the man turned his head in her direction and stopped.

"And you must be Lady Black, I'm told you'll be attending Hogwarts," Snape replied in his silky voice.

"That is correct, I'm certain you'll be my head of house soon as well. But that's not why I stopped you." Morgan said as she stood up straight and looked the man in the eyes. "I'd like to have a word, if you have the time after the meeting."

"Very well Lady Black," Snape replied, his tone revealing nothing.

"Perfect, I'll send Kretcher to collect you when it's over then," Morgan replied with a smile. Snape nodded and continued on his way to the dining room. Not long after Dumbledore arrived as Morgan made her way up the stairs. On the first floor landing she noticed Fred and George just out of sight of the front door lowering some kind of fleshy pink string to the ground floor. "What are you boys doing?" To the Twin's credit they didn't even flinch.

"Nothing…"

"Just a…"

"Bit of.."

"Eavesdropping." They both finished at once, not even attempting to pull the string back up.

"I see, well I had a business proposition for you, but if you'd rather eavesdrop on the Order, I suppose I'll pass it on to someone else, but a joke shop would have been a fine idea," Morgan replied with a smirk. This seemed to get the pair's attention as they looked first at each other than Morgan.

"We're in!" they both said at once, as they pulled up the string.

"Good," Morgan replied with a genuine smile. "Besides if you want to eavesdrop right, you have a house elf do it," she added, knowing Kretcher was already listening in to the meeting. "Well follow me you two." She added as she led the way to the private office and moved behind the desk, motioning for the Twins to take seats as she took her own. Once everyone was seated Morgan pulled out a folder containing a contract, she had Ted do up for her.

"You…

"Have…

"Our…"

"Attention," the Twins said as they watched Lady Black.

"This is a contract I had Uncle Ted draw up, because Harry told me about your plans to open a joke shop. Something the world sorely needs about now, so I want to invest and help you along," as she spoke, she passed the contract to Fred and George. "Simply put, I'll invest as much as you need, to help build stock, fund research, and help purchase a property. My conditions are as follows, first; Harry told me you two don't like schooling much, well I would like you to finish your education and pass your NEWTs, simply because it's important and you never know what opportunities might arise from it. Second, I want 10% until my initial investment is paid back, then it'll drop to 5%. What do you think?"

"We…

"Think…

"You have…"

"A deal," The twins said, smiling brightly as they signed the contract.

"Perfect!" Morgan replied with her own smile as she too signed the document. After that the twins left to rejoin the others who were in the library. Hermione was trying to get them to study for the upcoming year, despite them already being a bit ahead thanks to the private tutoring and training.

.

oOOo

.

In the Library the others were simply chatting about minor things, when Hermione finally spoke up on something that was bothering her. "So, has Madam Bones said anything about when the Summer Wizengamot will be?" she asked looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, the 15th. We're supposed to announce ourselves then and call for a trial for Sirius and to have Morgan's mum acquitted," Harry explained with a nod. "She also mentioned Fudge was trying to send someone loyal to him to investigate Hogwarts and Dumbledore."

"But hasn't there been rumors about him being removed from Office after your Hearing?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"He's been under investigation since then, but Amelia does think he'll be voted out of office. But anything he passes while still Minister must be followed. It's like a last act of the outgoing Minister kind of thing, like a show of respect for his time in office, from what Morgan and Aunt Cissy tell me." Harry answered.

"Well he doesn't deserve one," Ginny commented as the others agree. Fred and George soon joined the group, looking very happy. "Well you two seem happy," Ginny added with a small giggle.

"We've…

"Just….

"Met…"

"With…"

"Morgan," the pair spoke in their usual way.

"And?" Hermione asked, her tone annoyed as the twins seemed content to not say anymore.

"She's…"

"Investing…"

"In our…"

"Joke shop." The pair replied.

"That's great!" Ginny replied as she smiled at her older brothers. She knew just how much they wanted to open their own shop.

"A Joke Shop? At a time like this?" Hermione commented with a frown.

"I think it's excellent, especially with Voldemort being back. The world is going to need some happiness in it." Harry replied with a smile.

"Well… when you put it like that… I suppose," Hermione replied. After that the Twins began to talk about everything they planned to do once they had their shop. They didn't share their plans to test products during the school year, however. Hermione on the other hand couldn't help but wonder why Morgan hadn't joined them yet.

.

.oOOo.

.

Once the Order meeting wrapped up Severus Snape remained in his seat, his emotions hidden as he watched the others leave. Usually the Potions Master was the first to leave, but instead he waited just as Lady Black had requested. Sirius thought this was strange and was about to say something when Remus shook her head and ushered his brother in all but blood out of the room. Morgan had told the Werewolf her plan, but not Sirius as she knew he probably wouldn't like it. Once the dining room was empty. Kreacher moved out of the shadows, "Mistress bes ready for you," the House Elf said simply as Snape nodded. Kreacher grabbed the Professors hand and with a pop the pair disappeared from the dining room.

Morgan was still sitting in her Great-Grandfather's office behind the desk as the pair appeared in the room. "Welcome Professor Snape, thank you Kreacher," she said without looking up from the book she was reading.

"Will Mistress bes wanting anything else?" Kreacher asked.

"Yes, how about some tea?" Morgan replied, and Snape gave a short nod. With that Kreacher left the room with a pop and a few seconds later the requested tea appeared on the desk with two cups. By now Morgan had closed the book and set it aside, it appeared to Snape to be a very old journal. "Please help yourself Professor."

"I don't have much time Lady Black," Snape replied as he poured himself a cup of tea and Morgan soon poured her own as well.

"Don't worry, I won't keep you long enough for the Old Man and Tom to miss you," she replied simply. This caused Snape to frown, of course that wasn't exactly hard to do. "I didn't ask to meet with you because of those connections."

"Then why did you ask me here?" Snape asked, still frowning.

"Because of your connection to Lily Potter, my Aunt told me you fancied her, and that Lily thought of you as a close friend, she also said if there was anyone Lily would trust it would have been you, at least before you two had a falling out," Morgan said, noticing how Snape tensed and set his jaw. "Sir, I'm not trying to make you angry, I'm trying to help Harry survive this coming war. I'm also offering you a way out as it were. The Grey families were once as powerful as the Light and Dark families, I intend to make that so once more. I plan to stand up against Dumbledore and Voldemort."

"And why would I care about that?" Snape sneered, he didn't like when someone openly mentioned his feelings for Lily.

"Because I can protect you from both madmen's wraths, when the time comes," Morgan replied. "I need help capturing Pettigrew for Harry, and I need information on Tom's plans, I won't ask to know everything, I just need enough to protect my family and those who don't want to be part of this war."

Snape was silent for a long time and Morgan thought he was about to refuse when he finally spoke up. "Alright, I'll do it," he replied simply. "But not a word to Potter or the deal is off."

"You have my word Professor," Morgan replied as Snape nodded and stood. He made his way to the door when Morgan spoke up again. "Oh, Professor please be careful, I'd hate to lose my future head of house before I could impress him with my amazing Potions work," she added with a smile which caused the Potions Master to arch an eyebrow.

"We shall see Lady Black," Snape replied, a slight hint of a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. He would never admit it, but something about Morgan's words and her promise lifted a weight off the former Death Eater turned spy's shoulders.

.

.oOOo.

.

 _August 15, 1995 – Ministry of Magic, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Office_

.

Very little had happened in the days leading up to the 15th, which was filled mostly with training and preparing for the Wizengamot. Amelia Bones was currently sitting behind her desk with the group of Ted and Andromeda Tonks, Morgan, Narcissa, and Harry sitting across from her. They had arrived via Amelia's private floo to prepare for the Wizengamot. They provided the Head of the DMLE with Sirius' memories of the night the Potters had died and another from Harry that they didn't disclose the content of just yet, as well as the broken slave contract for Bellatrix and Andromeda's memory of when Bella's magic rejected the Dark Mark. Amelia was certain that would be all they needed to clear the names of two innocent people.

"Are you both ready?" Amelia asked as she looked between the two teens, who nodded in reply. "Good, now when I enter wait a few minutes then enter, Ted first to announce them, followed by Harry and Morgan then Narcissa and Andromeda will enter when announced as your Proxies." She explained before the group stood to leave the office. Amelia lead the way to the elevator which would take them to the level that the Wizengamot was on.

They were among the last to arrive and the group hung back slightly as Amelia entered after the last member of the Wizengamot and made her way to her seat. They could hear as Fudge began to open the session.

"The Summer Wizengamot session of August the 15th of the year 1995 is now open," the Minister called. Just then the door to the chamber opened with a loud bang. "What in the Blazes! What is the meaning of this!" the minister shouted as spittle flew from his mouth.

"My apologies Minister and Honored members of the Wizengamot, but my clients are here to claim their seats," Ted Tonks announced with a smile and a slight bow as the plinth, atop which sat a crystal orb, rose from the floor in the center of the chamber. It was only then that Harry and Morgan entered the chamber. Morgan was first as she was older and had claimed her Ladyship first. She stepped up to the plinth and placed her palm on the crystal orb which glowed as it accepted her magic.

"I Morgana Amelia Black, do hereby this day take up my seat as a member of this honored body, the Wizengamot and appoint as my Proxy Narcissa Black, who has shown the _true_ values of House Black. So I say, So I swear, So mote it be!" she said as the orb flashed as it accepted her magic and accepted Narcissa as her proxy. She then removed her hand from the orb and stepped back as Harry stopped up and placed his hand on the orb.

"I Harry James Potter, Do hereby this day take up my seat as a member of this honored body, the Wizengamot and appoint as my Proxy Andromeda Tonks-Black, who has shown the true values of House Potter. So I say, So I swear, So mote it be!" he said as the orb flashed once more to accept his magic and choice of proxy. No one missed that he and Lady Black had yet to move from the center of the room as Narcissa and Andromeda took the Black and Potter seats respectively. Dumbledore frowned deeply from his seat as he glared at Morgan. How had he lost so much control over Harry to her that he was unable to see this coming or stop it. But now it was too late, he knew he had to get control of Harry back soon or his plans were ruined.

Cornelius Fudge couldn't decide whether to frown or glare, and the look he was giving simply made him look constipated. He had thought he had taken care of the Black line when he imprisoned Sirius Black and thought Dumbledore had control of the boy so that the Potters would never rise again. He had hoped that Lucius' attack would have done away with the Potter boy for good, but that wasn't to be so. Now not only was the boy trying to make everyone believe Voldemort was back, but he had also taken up his Lordship and now his seat on the Wizengamot. Fudge didn't know what more could go wrong, but his day would soon get much worse.

"As new members of this body do you have any motions to bring before the Wizengamot?" Amelia spoke up. This snapped Fudge from his thoughts as he hoped against hope neither would mention Sirius Black's imprisonment.

"We do Madam Bones, I move that Bellatrix Black's name be cleared of any crimes, as she was under the control of a Slave Contract!" Morgan spoke out calmly even as the gasps traveled around the room. An older woman who had not played much attention during these sessions since 1981 stirred in her seat at the mention of Bellatrix's name.

"And I move that Sirius Black, who was not given a trial be cleared of the crimes he supposedly committed," Harry said as Fudge sank into his seat, as yells of outrage swept the room this time at the mention of no trial.

"Very well, I have the evidence to support your motions, you may take your places in the private observation box." Madam Bones said as she pulled out the required documents and memories for each claim. Harry, Ted, and Morgan made their way to the private box to watch the rest of the session.

.

.oOOo.

.

Morgan and Harry sat in one of the private observation boxes and watched the session below. Each family had one which allowed members to watch the sessions. The Box was charmed so that no one could see in, but they could see everything happening during the Wizengamot. They had two entrances, one private and one from the Wizengamot chamber. Usually the boxes were used by close families, such as wives and children, and heirs to the Noble Houses so they could learn how the Wizengmot worked and who their allies and enemies were. As Harry and Morgan watched Madam Bones presented the evidence for Sirius. No one could deny what they had seen, and soon Sirius was acquitted. Then the evidence for Bellatrix was shown, the contract causing several gasps to move about the chamber again. While Andromeda's memory would spark a debate about the Death Eaters who claimed imperious despite having the Dark Mark. Madam Bones had to bring the session back on track and the arguments were longer for Bellatrix. But everyone was surprised when Dowager Longbottom spoke up in support of clearing Bella's name. She couldn't forgive Bellatrix for being there when her son was tortured but she wouldn't stand for the injustice of a slave contract and knew Bella had no choice in the matter. After that the vote to clear Bella passed without any more arguments.

"Why was everyone so surprised when Dowager Longbottom stood?" Harry asked as the Wizengamot carried on with the rest of the Summer Session business.

"Because Dowager Longbottom hasn't done very much since her Son and daughter in law were tortured into insanity by the Lestrange Brothers and Barty Crouch Jr. She only holds the seat to keep up appearances and because she doesn't think her grandson is ready, or capable." Ted explained with a sigh.

"The Potters and Longbottoms have been allies for a long time Harry, you should talk to her about letting Neville joining us, as a show that your alliance with them is still strong," Morgan commented.

"What about you, why don't you approach her?" Harry asked with a frown. He wasn't sure how ready he was for the political stuff yet.

"Because the Longbottoms, mostly just Dowager Longbottom only associate with my family because of our alliance to yours. Remember we lean towards the dark, and Dowager Longbottom is strictly light," Morgan replied as she scanned the room below.

"Alright, but do you think Neville would accept?" Harry asked, not looking convinced.

"He knows the importance of an alliance, besides from what you've told me about him he sounds like a much better friend then Ronald Weasley," Morgan replied. Back at 12 Grimmauld Place a certain Weasel suddenly sneezed.

"Alright, I'll talk to her," Harry said with a nod.

"Good, cause if you don't take him under your wing, I might have to," Morgan teased with a smile. After that she went on to point out different allies and enemies for both the Black and Potter families and who tended to lean what way and when as the Wizengamot went on. By the end it seemed Fudge would get his investigator placed at Hogwarts, but his days in office were at an end. The Wizengamot had voted for no confidence in his leadership and he would only remain in office until his replacement was elected. The leading candidates would be announced later in the month and the voting would follow soon after. Though Morgan knew things like this could take months, and who knew what damage Fudge could do in that time.

.

.oOOo.

.

As the Wizengamot chamber was emptying Morgan, Harry, and Ted made their way out of the private entrance to their box. The goal was to avoid any reporters while still finding Dowager Longbottom before she left. It wasn't hard thanks to her buzzard hat and Harry approached her as Morgan stayed back a little way.

"Dowager Lady Longbottom, can I have a moment?" Harry asked as he neared the elderly woman. She stopped and regarded the boy for a moment before speaking.

"I suppose it is better late than never Lord Potter, I expected this meeting much sooner," she replied, annoyance and disappointment clear in her voice.

"My apologies Dowager Longbottom, but my education in who I was and where my place in Wizarding Society was a bit lacking until this summer," Harry replied with a small bow.

"I see, well then whomever was looking after you has done you a great disservice," Dowager Longbottom replied.

"I agree and those responsible with get what they deserve in the end," Harry replied. "However, that is not why I wished to speak with you,"

"Very well, you have my attention Lord Potter, do go on," the elderly woman replied.

"I would be grateful if you would allow Scion Longbottom to join me in my private tutoring and training for the rest of the summer, in order to reaffirm the alliance between our families," he replied. Dowager Longbottom was silent for a long moment before finally nodding.

"Very well, owl me your Floo address and I shall send Neville along," the Head of House Longbottom replied with a faint smile.

"Thank you, ma'am," Harry replied with a smile of his own. Meanwhile as Harry was talking to Dowager Longbottom an older man had approached Morgan.

"Excuse me Lady Black might I have a word?" he asked as Morgan turned to face the man. She recognized him from the Hearing but couldn't quite place a name to his face. Or perhaps she just wanted the man to confirm his identity.

"You spoke up during the Hearing, I recognize you but I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage Lord…?" Morgan replied simply.

"Of course, my apologies I am Lord Augustine Lestrange. I was a good friend of your Great-Grandfather Arcturus," he replied.

"Lord Lestrange, what is it you want?" Morgan asked as she took in the man's appearance, remembering his name from Arcturus' journal.

"I was hoping you might consider renewing the alliance our family had when Arcturus was still alive. I know I have much to atone from regarding the actions of my sons, but I hope to make amends for that. I trusted your Great-Grandfather and I hope in time you will be able to trust me," Augustine said as he watched Morgan's reaction.

"You're right, you do have much to make amends for, as your sons robbed me of my parents before I had a chance to know them," Morgan replied coolie.

"Of course, and I am deeply sorry. I would gladly do whatever I could to make up for your loss," he replied sadly. "I would also appeal to you that not all of my family is lost to that madman. My nephew and his sons have not been blinded by that man's foul words and promises. I hope you will take that into consideration before you make your decision."

Morgan had to take a deep calming breath before replying. "Very well, Owl my Solicitor and we'll see what can be done," she replied as she motioned towards her uncle.

"Thank you for your time Lady Black, I shall not take any more of it," Augustine replied with a bow as he left, and Morgan turned back to her uncle and rejoined him and Harry. Once they were out of earshot of anyone Ted spoke up.

"Are you alright Morgan?" he asked as he placed a hand on his niece's shoulder.

"I'm fine Uncle Ted," she replied simply. "I know he was close friends with Great-Granddad… but I can't renew the alliance with him unless he disowns his sons and strips them of their family magic," she added with a fire burning in her eyes. She didn't blame Lord Lestrange for the actions of his sons, but she couldn't forgive him until he punished them for the wrongs they committed against her mothers and House Black.

.

.oOOo.

.

 _September 1, 1995 – Hogwarts Express_

.

The rest of the summer passed without any incidents or major events. Neville had indeed accepted Harry's invitation and surprisingly after Neville accepted so did Susan. The rest of the summer was spent training and getting ready for school. Though there was still one issue that Morgan and Harry hadn't answered yet. How would they continue the tutoring and training sessions at school? Dobby seemed to have over heard the conversation and promised to show the pair a room that could be the solution to their problem.

Now the group of Harry, Hermione, Neville, Susan, Morgan, and Ginny who had been the last to arrive, were sitting in their own compartment on the train. Ginny was complaining about how chaotic it was for her family to get ready for the journey to Kings Cross Station and her annoyance at her brother. Mrs. Weasley hadn't stopped going on about how Ron had been made Prefect, which was driving all the other Weasley children insane. Thankfully Hermione was also named Prefect, and they hoped that would temper Ron who showed a clear distaste for the Head of House Black. Morgan for her part had decided to ignore the ranting by reading Morgana's journal. Hermione on the other hand decided it was time to change the subject as she held up the _Daily Prophet_.

"How can Fudge still assign an investigator?" She asked in annoyance as the front page of the newspaper showed that Dolorous Umbridge, the Special Undersecretary to the Minister had been assigned to investigate Hogwarts and Dumbledore.

"Well until they vote for his replacement Fudge still holds power, even if it isn't much, at least that's what Aunt Cissy and Madam Bones say," Harry explained with a sigh. "I for one wish they would hurry up."

"Have they announced the lead candidates?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, There's Madam Bones who has our support, some of the Dark families are supporting Phineas Thickness though I don't know why, and Dumbledore is pushing for Amos Diggory." Harry replied.

"Dumbledore tried to get Gran to run, but she won't because of our alliance with Harry, so she supports Madam Bones," Neville spoke up. Over the last month Neville had improved both physically and magically. He now had a stockier build and less of a round baby fat look, giving him a leaner but muscular look. It would be a little before he caught up to Harry, but he was well on his way. While Morgan suspected the problem with Neville's spell work was because his wand wasn't his own. But since it was his dad's she didn't know how to suggest to him that he get his own. She would talk to Harry later about it and hope he could convince the Longbottom Heir to get a new wand. Just then their conversation was interrupted.

"I knew it!" Morgan yelled as she found what she was looking for.

"Knew what?" Ginny asked as Morgan looked up with a slight blush as she realized she had yelled loud enough to get the other's attention.

"Well after what happened with the Dementors this summer, I decided to see if there was another way to deal with those foul things," Morgan replied.

"And?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"And I finally found the answer in Morgana's journal, here listen," Morgan replied as she went back a page to read it. "' _Finally, I've got it, after seeing the effect those Foul Creatures known as Dementors had on my beloved I knew I must find a way to rid the world of them forever. Now after months of work I have it. The spell is simple, and I shall be teaching it to my dearest love and sister. I hope they will pass it on to their friends and family. Those foul creatures will never harm those I love, I swear it!_ ' She made two version of it and I think it's in Gaelic, it's Light Lance and Light Arrow. I'm going to start practicing it as soon as I can, then I'll teach it to all of you and anyone else interested. I hate those Dementors and Aunt Andi said Voldemort used them last time he was in power." Everyone agreed it would be a good idea to learn the spell before the conversation moved back to lighter subjects.

.

.oOOo.


End file.
